Silver Moon
by LilVampireKitten
Summary: Kurt is an enigma, a small newly turned werewolf with no memories of anything before his attack. Taken in by the Anderson Family, an alpha family, will Kurt discover who he is? And what will those memories bring with them? WEREWOLF KLAINE!
1. Small Boy

**Silver Moon **

**Chapter One: Small Boy **

' Is he breathing?'

' Where did you find him?'

' Oh God, is he dead?'

' Shut up Scott, he's not dead…!'

' All that blood…'

Kurt whimpered at the loud voices around him, pounding against his ears, and they instantly fell silent. Only then could he feel the hands lifting him and the intense pain that was wracking through his body, rising more whimpers from his lips as the hands gently lowered him, more spikes of pain rushing through him as his body pressed down against the surface. He writhed uncontrollably, hands grasping at the air for something to hold onto as the pressure of the pain smothered him, crushing his lungs and tearing through his head. He felt like he was being ripped apart. Like he was being torn to pieces from the inside. The pieces searing hot.

He let out a small whine when his hand caught something, another hand, a soft, gentle but larger hand that grasped his tenderly. He opened his eyes and saw hazel. Only hazel. The brightest hazel he'd ever seen.

' It's going to be okay' a liquid voice told him but he was already slipping back into the darkness, the pressure too much, pushing him down into nothing but pain, pain he feared would consume him forever. He clutched at the hand tightly until suddenly he couldn't feel anything gentle anymore.

* * *

><p>White. Shocking, blinding white. That was the first thing Kurt saw when he opened his eyes again. White that made his retinas sting, his eyes closing and his head turning instinctively away from the brightness of it. Only then did he feel the softness surrounding him and the dull ache in his whole body. He groaned, trying to move but his limbs felt like jelly.<p>

He froze when he heard a gasp nearby, followed by hurried footsteps and a door opening. He frowned, still keeping his eyes closed against the whiteness of the room still glaring through his eyelids if he didn't squeeze them shut tight enough.

Where was he?

What had happened?

Why couldn't he remember anything but his own name?

The fear from the lack of memories forced his eyes open, cringing against the light but pushing past, blinking to adjust his pupils. The blurs of wherever he was became clearer, but before he was able to appreciate them, the sound of footsteps, clearer than they should have been despite the silence around him, met his ears and he stiffened.

' Ah, Ella was right, you are awake' came a deep but soothing voice and Kurt looked round, blinking several more times to be able to make out the tall figure standing in the doorway. As the figure came closer as his eyes adjusted, he saw it was a man, a handsome man with jet-black hair and golden eyes, clad in a dark suit. He smiled as he approached Kurt where, he realised now; he lay upon a bed, the soft mattress and sheets surrounding him pleasantly, despite his impending worry. Who was this man? Had they met before? Had he forgotten him too? ' How are you feeling?'

' I…' Kurt cut off, his voice rasping and rough. He cringed but the man simply smiled again, pressing a button on the bed, which starting moving so Kurt could sit up against the pillows. He handed Kurt a glass of water, helping him to drink it before setting it back on the side table.

' Try again' the man told him gently.

' I…' Kurt was relieved to hear his voice back to normal, wait was this normal? ' I can't remember anything' he whispered and the man's smile flickered. He moved slowly to sit on the edge of the bed.

' Nothing at all?'

Kurt shook his head. ' I remember my name, but nothing else…it's not even a blur, it's just gone' he whimpered softly, looking up at the man fearfully. ' Do I know? Am I supposed to know you?' his voice trembled.

The man shook his head, smiling brightly again. ' No, we have never met, I am Nathaniel, Nathaniel Anderson, who might you be little one?'

Kurt shivered at his soothing voice, wanting nothing more than to hear more of it. It was like satin brushing over him so gently; it brought goose bumps to his skin. Then he realised the man, Nathaniel, had asked him a question and he hurried to answer, if only to hear that voice again.

' Kurt' he said, frowning, trying to force a surname or anything else from his brain, sighing when he found nothing. ' Just Kurt, I can't remember anything else…'

' That's okay' Nathaniel reassured him, reaching out to touch his hand. ' We can go from there. You really don't remember anything that happened to you?'

' No. What did happen?'

Nathaniel looked down for a long moment before looking up at him with his golden eyes, which were familiar but not familiar at the same time. ' We found you a few miles from here…well my son did…he brought you here and we helped you to heal. You'd been attacked'

Kurt gulped, looking down at himself, eyes widening at the sight of the bandages covering his left side, shoulder and wrist, what had happened to him? He whimpered, the sound cutting off quickly when Nathaniel squeezed his hand. He looked up and fell into the older man's smile.

' Kurt, you have to listen very closely to what I have to say, it is very important' he told him and Kurt nodded wordlessly, happy to listen to anything he had to say. ' We are certain that you were attacked by a werewolf' Kurt's eyes widened again but he kept silent, Nathaniel had told him to listen. ' That's why my son decided to bring you here instead of a hospital. It's safer for you here'

' Why?' Kurt asked before he could catch himself, muttering a quick apology and hanging his head. Nathaniel squeezed his hand again.

' Kurt, please do not be alarmed by what I tell you okay? It is normal to panic but just try to relax; I do not wish for you to hurt yourself any more…my son brought you here because we are also werewolves…' Nathaniel paused, as if waiting for Kurt to react to the news, but he didn't, he simply nodding. ' Um…okay, well I am sorry to tell you this Kurt, I really am, but…you have been infected by a werewolf'

Kurt nodded again. He knew he should be panicking right now. Reacting in some way other than nodding. But he could bring himself to. It was like it was a normal thing to hear. He knew what werewolves were. He could still remember things as trivial as that, just nothing personal, no memories that bound him anywhere. Just nothing in his body told him to react badly to the news.

He was a werewolf?

What did that mean exactly though?

Would he turn into a wolf?

Would he be able to turn back?

Was he forever confined to this room?

Why had somebody been watching him sleep?

Where was he?

If Nathaniel was a werewolf too, then what did he want with him?

Was he in trouble?

Were they going to hurt him more?

Did one of them turn him?

Was Nathaniel lying to him?

He didn't know, and suddenly his mind and body seized with panic and fear, automatically ripping his hand away from Nathaniel's, his eyes darting around the room for any form of escape. The door. The door was still left open. Did they expect his utmost cooperation? Did they not expect him to fight? Is that why they sent Nathaniel in? With his liquid voice, to hypnotise him.

' Kurt…'

Kurt shook his head, covering his ears with his hands and swinging his legs out of the bed, flinching away when the man reached out to him. He stumbled out of the bed, the dull ache in his body barely noticeable as he fell against the side table, the glass and jug of water toppling off and smashing on the floor. He didn't notice that either, suddenly making a dash for the door, shaking his head when Nathaniel called after him.

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Had they done something to him?

What had they done to him?

Where had his memories gone?

He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, running where his bare feet took him, stumbling over the much too long hems of the sweat pants he had been dressed in. he could hear Nathaniel still calling him but his feet wouldn't stop, even as he threw himself down a flight of stairs and through a door.

He faltered. The light was bright out here and had a heat with it. He blinked. Was he outside? He ran down the steps, not flinching at the gravel beneath his feet, it was only there for a moment before being replaced with soft green grass. He stopped again, looking down at the grass against his feet, then around him. There were eyes watching him. He could feel them on him. Was that normal? Should he be able to feel eyes watching him? He couldn't see anyone. Where were these eyes? He trembled, his feet taking off again, before he even looked where he was going.

Whatever he hit held its ground, the force of hitting him sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground and a pain to shoot up his side, making him hiss and clutch at it. He gasped when he felt a hand cover his and looked up.

Hazel.

The boy with hazel eyes and curly, slightly gelled, black hair smiled, his soft, gentle hand prying Kurt's hand away from the bandages, holding his hand carefully in his. It was larger than his, and familiar.

He remembered this person. If not from before, but from a moment where all other memories surrounding it were engulfed in pain, searing hot pain. This boy took the pain away, if only for a short moment.

' Hey, it's okay' the boy told him. ' Take some deep breaths okay?'

Kurt nodded, doing as he was told, trying to climb back to his feet. The boy grabbed his hands, helping him to his feet, keeping a hand on one of them, still smiling so handsomely.

' What's got you so freaked out huh?' he asked gently, at the same moment they both heard a cry from behind Kurt.

' Kurt!'

The small, bare chested boy jumped, clinging tighter to the boy's hand as he looked round, cringing away when he saw Nathaniel, another large and muscular Asian man and a petite golden haired woman following at his heels, all looking panicked. He whimpered, subconsciously moving past and behind the boy. He could trust this boy? This boy held his hand when he was in pain. He was the only memory he had.

Nathaniel and the other two adults faltered at the sight of Kurt moving behind the other boy, staring perplexed at the behaviour. Nathaniel was the first to recover.

' Kurt, I'm sorry for scaring you, I should have waited until you were ready, you have my deepest apologies' he hurried to say, eyes darting back and forth between the scared boy and the confused boy in front of him. ' We are not going to hurt you here. This is a safe place'

Kurt frowned, jumping away and released the hand in his when the boy with the hazel eyes turned to face him too, smiling dazzlingly, brighter than the white walls of the room.

' Kurt, right? I'm Blaine' he said, holding out his hand again, not to shake Kurt realised as he reached out, his digits held comfortably within Blaine's grasp. ' How are you feeling?'

' I…um…'

' You're confused, shall we go inside? We can talk inside' he suggested, stepping closer. Kurt glanced behind him at the adults and bit his bottom lip.

' They took my memories' he whispered. It seemed the adults heard him though because both men let out a soft chuckle, the small woman frowning at them both before giving him a small smile when she caught him staring. Blaine looked confused for a moment, shaking his head.

' No, they didn't Kurt. But we're going to find who did okay?' he told him. ' Now, shall we go inside?' he asked again and this time, after a short pause, Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>' Blaine found you seven miles from here, on his way home from school, with serious injuries, which I'm sure you can see from your extensive bandaging' Nathaniel said cautiously, eyeing Kurt were he sat on the couch, in a way too big t-shirt now, close to his son, who still held his hand comfortingly. Kurt nodded and he continued. ' That was five days ago, and your injuries have almost healed so you have no need to worry. I am however worried about your lack of memories of your past life, you really have no idea? No flashes of anything?'<p>

' No, there's just…nothing' Kurt sighed. ' That's not normal is it?'

' Correct I'm afraid, it is very strange for a turned werewolf to not remember anything, some repress the memories of their attack and perhaps that is what your mind has done, it has simply blocked out everything else as well' the man sighed. ' It is complicated, and we won't know any more until my scouts find who attack you. It was probably a rogue but we'll still hunt him down'

' Your scouts?'

' Yes, I was unable to explain before. I am Nathaniel Anderson, the alpha of the Ohio-based werewolf pack. This is my home, hence why Blaine brought you here'

Kurt looked at Blaine, who gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. ' Blaine is your son?' he asked without looking back at Nathaniel.

' Yes, my third oldest son and child' Nathaniel said, reaching behind him for the woman's hand and holding it gently. ' This is my wife Arcadia, and my Beta, Joseph Montgomery' he introduced, also gesturing to the muscular man stood against the wall, who nodded in a greeting gesture, though Kurt barely glanced at him. ' Joseph lives here to with his son, Wesley, it's safer that way'

Kurt tore his eyes from Blaine's smile to stare at Nathaniel. ' Safer?'

' Yes, it's just a precaution of course Kurt'

Kurt nodded, looking down at his hand still clasped in Blaine's larger one. ' What is going to happen to me now?' he asked quietly, feeling Blaine stiffen beside him, squeezing his hand tighter.

' If you wish it Kurt, you may stay here and join our pack, we are very happy to have you here, and Blaine seems very taken with you already, so you already have a friend here' Nathaniel told him, and Kurt glanced at Blaine again, quirking an eyebrow when he saw the pink tint to the other boy's cheeks. ' However you are allowed to leave, you are not a prisoner here Kurt, you can leave anytime you please…'

The alpha trailed off and the four other werewolves watched Kurt closely, as if waiting to see if he would move to leave, and it was only after a minute of silence that Kurt realised that that was exactly what they were waiting for. He didn't know how to ask to stay. He didn't want to let go of Blaine's hand, he felt safe like this, so all he did was squeeze the hand gently, glancing up at Blaine again. He was very handsome, and Kurt could barely keep his eyes away from those hazel eyes.

' Excellent' Arcadia exclaimed, clapping her hands and making Kurt jump. ' I shall prepare one of the guest rooms for you Kurt; you look like you could use a good sleep. Nathaniel, don't you have to inform the rest of the pack of these new developments, and our new pack member?'

' Yes, indeed' Nathaniel agreed, standing up. ' Kurt, I'll leave you with Blaine for now, look after him son. And don't worry Kurt, you're obviously feeling fragile and scared right now, but have a good night's sleep then you can come down to breakfast tomorrow morning, feeling refreshed, rejuvenated and yourself again. I'd bet money on it' he told him, clapping the young boy on his good shoulder as he passed. Kurt nodded, reassured, letting Blaine pull him to his feet, watching as the alpha left the room, followed by his beta, who simply nodded his farewell.

' Come on Kurt, let's get you something to eat' Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>' I'm worried Nathaniel' Joseph said as soon as the door to the sitting room was closed. His alpha didn't say anything for a few minutes, striding down the corridor with his beta at his heels. He didn't want his son, nor his wife, and definitely not their new arrival to overhear such a conversation.<p>

' I am too Joseph, but we cannot simply turn the boy away' he sighed as they entered his office, Joseph closing the door behind him as Nathaniel sat down in his chair behind his heavy oak desk.

' No, of course not, but this attack happened so close to here, and in the dead centre of our territory, in the middle of a woods! What was he even doing there? And why did we not detect the presence of a rogue before he was able to attack?' the beta asked, sitting down heavily in a chair opposite his friend and leader, waiting for an answer.

Nathaniel let out a long breath. ' Honestly Joseph? I am just as stumped as you, but hopefully the scouts will find some sort of clue that might help us to answer your questions, or even a link as to who this boy really is, then we can go about the process of informing his family…'

' Are you trying to ignore the fact that he has blue eyes then Nathaniel? Are we not to speak of it?' Joseph asked, visibly shivering when Nathaniel gave him a hard look.

' I am not ignoring it, I recognise that his eyes shouldn't be blue, but what am I to do about it? Scare the boy more? When I have no leads on who he is or where he comes from' he told him sternly, running a hand through his curly hair. ' He could be a new wolf on our evolutionary scale for all we know, so for now we will monitor him. He is already acting as he should, by attaching himself emotionally to Blaine…'

' Is that wise Nathaniel? Blaine is still young after all'

' Blaine found him, and Kurt seems the least scared of him, it is the perfect learning opportunity, especially after such a difficult year' Nathaniel sighed, wincing at the memory of his son's bad year. It was only starting to get better for him.

Joseph slouched in his chair, nodding in agreement. ' How do you think the pack will take to this boy?'

' No idea, no theories even, but I think we introduce him to some of Blaine's closer friends first, Wes and the other boys should be able to look after him should he need it. We'll let him sleep for now'

* * *

><p>' How old are you?'<p>

Blaine looked up at Kurt's question, quirking an eyebrow at the slender boy stood in the doorway to the guest room that he supposed would belong to Kurt now. He looked adorable in the over sized t-shirt and sweatpants, his small hands playing with the hem of the shirt subconsciously, the small cut on his forehead, just over his right eyebrow standing out against his pale skin, his bright blue eyes wide and full of emotion.

Werewolves weren't supposed to have blue eyes, or any other colour for that matter, only brown, or hazel, a colour close to that to allow them to look like a normal wolf once transformed. It was strange, though Blaine didn't see it that way. He found them enchanting, as if they were pulling him in, but no, he couldn't act like that. It was just scare the poor boy even more.

' Seventeen, you?' he finally replied. Kurt shrugged, not moving from where he stood against the doorframe. ' No clue?'

He shook his head, his brown hair falling across his forehead until he pushed them back again. ' I'm pretty sure I'm seventeen, when I think about it, it just feels right, you know?'

Blaine chuckled. ' I'm going to have to take your word on that Kurt, I'm afraid, but I must say you do look around my age' he shrugged, going back to smoothing down the sides of the fresh duvet Arcadia had put on the double bed against the right hand wall. The guest room was nicely decorated for one that was barely ever used, and Kurt smiled at the powder blue walls and white furniture.

' Your mother certainly has wonderful taste'

Blaine looked up again.

' I guess so yeah, you can change it if you want'

' Oh I couldn't' Kurt gasped, shaking his head profusely.

' Hey it's your bedroom now, you can do whatever you want with it' Blaine told him, straightening up and slipping his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants that he'd changed into while Kurt was eating the soup Arcadia had made for him. It had gotten dark since Kurt had bumped into him on the front lawn, and though it was early, Arcadia had insisted that Kurt try to sleep. ' However the blue is nice' he added, smiling. ' Matches your eyes'

Kurt bushed pink, looking away. Blaine chuckled again, patting the bed.

' Come on, I made it nice and neat for you, so climb on in, don't let it get cold'

Still blushing, Kurt crossed to the bed, smiling slightly when Blaine pulled back the duvet for him, climbing in, looking back finally at Blaine when he moved away from the bed. The room was silent for a long moment, both boys thinking of what to say. Kurt jumped when Blaine suddenly clapped his hands.

' Right! Well you've had a hard day so I'll leave you to it! I'm literally right next down on the left if you need me…for anything I guess' the hazel eyed boy told him cheerfully, his cheeks pinking slightly as he turned and headed for the door.

' Blaine?'

Blaine faltered; looking back at Kurt sat on his bed, the small boy offering him a small smile.

' Kurt?'

' What's it like being a werewolf?'

He shrugged, hand still on the door handle. ' You'll see. Just stay as brave as you seem to be right now and you'll do great' Kurt nodded, smiling again. Blaine returned it, reaching for the light switch. ' Goodnight Kurt'

' Goodnight Blaine' Kurt sighed as the light shut off and he closed the door behind him. The blue-eyed boy slowly laid down, wincing at the dull ache of his side and rolling onto his good side. He knew he should be scared, terrified by the thought of being a werewolf all of a sudden, terrified of a new life and society he would have to live in, but he wasn't.

He couldn't recall any other life.

* * *

><p>AN I read this awesome fan fiction series called Surrender Self Control by Musical Memory Maker, and just had to write a Klaine/Werewolf fic! I just couldn't get the idea of it out of my head!

Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Love to all!


	2. Speed

**Chapter Two: Speed **

Werewolves have been on the Earth for centuries, along with the other magical and mystical beings that humans saw to be works of fiction and superstition. And like all other supernatural beings, the wolves allowed the idea that they were fictitious, using the slow and lower mind set of humans to hide themselves more into the society, to blend in and lead the lives they were caught in, between the life of a human and the life of a wolf.

Only few humans knew of their existence, mostly those in the government, and anyone who did know was made to swear not to blab. There was no telling what might happen should the rest of the human race discover their existence, or any other supernatural being's existence. The Dragon and Witch hunts centuries ago had proven that that was a definite bad idea. So the wolves hid, within their packs, blending into society as much as possible, still clinging onto their old traditions and ways of living in their own societies.

Most werewolves lived in packs, it was safer that way, and easier to find your mate and start your family, however there were some who decided to live alone, as rogues or lone wolves, sometimes starting their own packs, or joining others when a threat became too much. The human government hated rogues and lone wolves, they were harder to keep a track of and were not adverse to killing humans for food. There were seven packs in total in America, in different states of course so as to not cross territories, mostly living beneath the government orders of not to kill any humans, instead being supplied with large quantities of meat and information of hunting grounds where the wildlife populations needed thinning.

However there were other packs who lived the other, more savage, more wolf-like, and chose to hunt humans and animals, any meat that they could get their hands on. It was not unknown for other packs to go to talk to these packs' alphas when their hunting habits became more and more noticeable.

Each and every pack was controlled by the Alpha pair, a breeding pair of adults who controlled all the other wolves in their pack, their offspring holding a certain amount of respect over the other members of the pack, and their Beta, the next in charge, doing the same. It was how it had always been, and it had been decades since such an order had been challenged.

For the Ohio-based pack, the Anderson family were the alphas, as they had been for centuries.

When Kurt awoke the next morning, a stream of light falling across his curled up feet beneath the duvet through a gap in the dark blue curtains, the dull ache in his body was almost gone, leaving behind a stiff feeling that was both uncomfortable but barely noticeable. Uncurling from the ball he had subconsciously rolled himself into, he stretched out, whining slightly at the pleasurable feeling in his joints before pushing back the duvet and sliding his legs off the edge.

His senses were alive. He could hear the birds outside and slight, muffled talking below him. He could smell the delicious scent of breakfast. He could almost taste the smells. It was relaxing and strange at the same time. He was sure he shouldn't be able to hear so well, or smell so well. That was part of being a werewolf now right? Heightened senses? The little knowledge he had on them told him that, he was sure of it.

Pondering this, he stood up, looking down at the soft plush carpet beneath his bare feet, shutting his eyes and wriggling his toes, relishing the softness. Was his sense of touch heightened as well? He would have to ask Blaine later.

Blaine.

His eyes snapped open again. He had dreamt of hazel eyes and black curly hair. A dazzling smile and warm, gentle hands. The musky smell of the boy. It had helped. Last night had been good for him. He still couldn't remember most things, but little things; very personal things had come to him in his dream as he walked through a forest, with Blaine at his side.

Was it weird to be dreaming about this boy already? They had only properly met yesterday after all.

The sight of a note sitting on the top of the dresser against the opposite wall pushed those questions aside, and he quickly hurried over to it, breathing in the lingering smell of musk on the paper. He smiled down at the untidy scrawl that was Blaine's handwriting.

_Kurt, _

_When you wake up, come join us all for breakfast, or lunch, whatever time you wake up really. I'll save you some food and a seat. _

_Blaine. _

_P.S. I put some of mine and my brother's old clothes in the dresser for you to wear, since I'm sure you don't want to wear those clothes forever. _

_Feel free to pick out anything. _

_My brother is much more fashionable than I am so I won't be insulted if you chose something of his to wear :P _

_See you downstairs. Just follow your nose. _

Kurt put the note down carefully, reaching for the handles of the dresser and starting to pull open the draws. It only took him twenty minutes to find something suitable, and he carefully combed and pushed back his hair after pulling on the simple black skinny jeans and red button up shirt, pulling on a matching black waistcoat he had discovered at the bottom of some very pink clothes in the bottom draw. He didn't know what compelled him to spend so much time pondering what to wear and doing his hair in the stand-alone full-length mirror before he headed out of the bedroom…his bedroom…it just felt right.

It was only when he got to the top of the stairs that he remembered he had no idea how to get to wherever it was they were eating breakfast. The house, from what he had seen yesterday, was large, and he had been distracted by the warm grip Blaine had had around his hand back then.

The delicious smells filled his nose again and he remembered Blaine's last sentence in his note. _Just follow your nose_. He could do that. It didn't seem too hard to do since the smells were already filling his nostrils.

He followed his nose towards a door on the bottom floor; next to the kitchen where he had eaten the soup Arcadia had made him last night. There was already a lot of noise coming from inside as he approached, pausing slightly, hand lingering on the air above the door handle hesitantly. There was a lot of noise.

' Come in Kurt!'

He jumped at his name, recoiling his hand as the room fell silent behind the door.

He took a deep breath, he was not a coward, Kurt knew that much about his own self. He grabbed the handle and turned it, stepping into the room.

The room was a dining room. That much was clear straight away, with a long oak table taking up most of the space, already laden with plates of pancakes and eggs, sausages and bacon, everything that the five teenage boys sat at the table could ask for, for breakfast. He recognised Blaine instantly, but not the other four teenage boys, two who looked much like older forms of Blaine, one with blonde hair like Arcadia, one with dark skin and even sitting down was obviously very tall, and the last who looked a lot like Joseph from before, with dark hair and a cheeky grin. Nathaniel was sat at the head of the table, with Arcadia at his right hand side, a pretty teenage girl who looked almost identical to the other woman on her right side. Like Blaine's note had said, there was a free seat right beside the hazel eyed boy.

' Good morning Kurt, please come join us' Arcadia said, gesturing to the free seat. Kurt did as he was told, smiling at Blaine when he touched his shoulder in greeting. ' Are you feeling better today? Would you like some breakfast?' she asked, fussing over him, hurrying round the table to serve him his food. He smiled brightly at her.

' Good morning. Um…yes and yes please' he replied, making her chuckle as she began placing a little bit of everything on his plate. He gaped at the amount of food.

' You need fattening up, you're all skin and bone' she told him, seeing his astounded look. She stroked a hand over his hair before moving to sit down.

' Sounds like you want to eat me' Kurt joked, glad to get laughter out of the rest of the table, who had remaining quiet since he'd come in.

' Well we can't do that if you don't eat up, can we' the blonde boy teased, winking at him over the rim of his coffee mug.

' Kurt, this is my brother Scott and my oldest brother Christian, and my sister, Ella' Blaine introduced, gesturing to each boy and the girl respectively, all three of them smiling and murmuring good mornings. He waved a hand at the other boys. ' And these people are unimportant'

' Hey!' the dark skinned boy exclaimed, throwing a roll at his head. ' We are very important!'

' You believe you're important' Blaine grinned, throwing a roll back, laughing; a sound that sent tingles down Kurt's spine. Nathaniel chuckled as if this were a common occurrence in the mornings.

' Kurt, this is David Thompson' the alpha explained, pointing to the dark skinned boy, who took a break from throwing rolls at Blaine to wave. ' And Joseph's son, Wesley Montgomery'

The Asian boy in question cringed. ' It's Wes, seriously, never call me Wesley' he told Kurt.

' Yeah, Wesley hates it' Christian Anderson laughed, ducking a roll aimed at his head.

Kurt giggled. ' It's nice to meet you all'

' So Kurt…boys stop throwing the rolls…so Kurt, any memories coming back yet?' Nathaniel asked as they all dug into their food again. The other werewolves around the table all looked expectantly at the newcomer, who shrugged, swallowing his mouthful and picking up his own coffee mug to wash it down.

' Little things, nothing very important' he sighed into his plate.

' What have you been remembering?' Blaine asked him eagerly.

Kurt shrugged again. ' Like I said, little things, my favourite colour is blue, my favourite food is strawberries, I'm right handed…'

' Well that's great…!'

' I'm gay'

Scott promptly choked on his coffee, coughing and spluttering, as the rest of the table gaped at Kurt for a moment, before bursting into laughter, Christian leaning over to pat his brother on the back heartily. Kurt blushed, having caused such a reaction, staring down at his food.

' Kurt, do not worry, we do not judge here' Nathaniel told him, making the young boy look up again. He gave him a reassuring smile before continuing. ' It is good that you remember such a personal detail, this made lead to other memories opening up to you' Kurt nodded, reassured for now. He hadn't meant to blurt out such a delicate detail, he had just come out in a blur.

' Looks like you're not alone anymore B!' Wes laughed, dodging when Blaine threw another roll at him. Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine, who avoided his gaze.

' You're…you're gay too?' he asked timidly. The last thing he wanted to do was upset or embarrass anyone, but he had to ask didn't he? It was less creepy dreaming about somebody else who was gay rather than someone who was straight, right? There were too many questions in his head. It was beginning to hurt.

' Yeah' was Blaine's only reply. The table fell silent for a brief pause, before Ella finally spoke up for the first time since her mumbled good morning.

' Kurt, why don't I show you around the house after breakfast, can't always be relying on your nose to take you everywhere after all'

* * *

><p>' Don't mind Blaine' Ella said as they walked through the corridors of the house, her pointing out random rooms to him as they passed. Blaine had hurried off after Wes and David once breakfast was over, leaving Kurt to his tour with the slightly shorter, blonde girl.<p>

' What do you mean?'

' He's a bit sensitive over his sexuality…not that he isn't like out and proud and all that, it's just…he's had a hard year dealing with stuff because of it you know?' she explained with a hopeful smile. He nodded despite having no clue, returning her smile, practically beaming when her eyes lit up and she linked her arm through his. ' Papa says you're accepting being a werewolf very easily, is that true?'

' I suppose so, I don't really remember any other life so it is kind of easy to accept anything right now, I guess'

' Yeah I guess you don't really have a human life you can remember to compare it to right? Must be hard, not to remember anything' Ella said, squeezing his arm sympathetically. He shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

' You can't really miss what you can't remember'

She began to answer when there was a loud cheer from outside, resonating through the open front door as they crossed the foyer. Instantly forgetting that she was going to say something, Ella tugged him over to the door, pulling him out onto the wrap around porch, laughing at the sight of the front lawn.

Wes, David and Blaine had been joined by three more boys, all their age, all six of them in only their sweatpants, four of them cheering as Blaine launched himself across the front lawn, racing a slender blonde, laughing the whole way. Kurt joined Ella at the porch railing, watching as Blaine suddenly put out a burst of speed and threw himself forward, obviously beating the blonde boy as he skidded to a halt on the grass.

' No! Blaine! I swear you cheat!' the blonde exclaimed, punching him lightly in the bare shoulder. Blaine laughed, grabbing the other boy around the shoulder and ruffling his hair.

' No, I'm just more awesome than you, Blondie'

' Let go of me!'

Kurt giggled at their antics, blushing when Blaine looked round, straight at him. His already happy smile got brighter and he waved a strong arm at the pair on the porch.

' What have I told you guys about racing Blaine?' Ella laughed, vaulting over the railing and jogging over to join the boys. Kurt hesitated, glancing at the drop from where he stood and the grass below, before deciding on the steps, slowly following after the slightly younger girl, not wanting to intrude. ' You can't beat an alpha at a race! It's physically impossible, dummies!' she was still laughing as he reached them, pink cheeks flushing more when Blaine grinned at him, trying not to look at his bare muscular chest, shining with a small amount of sweat in the spring sun.

' Who's this?' one of the new boys asked, eyeing Kurt. He was taller than him, though not at tall as Wes and David, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

' Thad, he's obviously the new kid!' another of the newer boys exclaimed, this one Kurt's height, with wavy brown hair and a wide grin, hopping from one foot to the other hyperactively.

' He is indeed, guys this is Kurt, Kurt…' Blaine told them all, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Was it possible for your face to burst into flames from blushing too much? Blaine didn't seem to notice, or if he did then he didn't mention it. ' This is Thad Harwood' he introduced, gesturing to the tall boy who had spoken first. ' Nick Duval' the hyperactively boy waved excitedly. ' And Jeffrey Starling' the blonde grinned, stalking over.

' Call me Jeff. He looks like he's gonna be a good runner' he said, looking Kurt up and down. Blaine's arm tensed slightly, pulling Kurt closer to him almost subconsciously. Jeff's eyes sparkled. ' Wanna race Kurt?'

' Um…'

' Jeff, don't pick on the poor thing' Wes scolded, cuffing the blonde over the head.

' Hey! I just want to see what he's made of! It's more fun having someone other than Blaine and David to keep up with'

' Yes, but he was only turned a few days ago, let him get his bearings firs…'

' I'll race'

They all turned to look back at Kurt, even Blaine, surprised by the forceful tone behind his voice. He ducked out from under Blaine's arm and approached the spot where they seemed to be starting the races, looking back over his shoulder and quirking an eyebrow at their froze forms.

' Oh I like this one!' Jeff laughed, jogging after him. ' Though you know you're going to lose right pup?'

Kurt scowled at the nickname. The other boy was probably right about the losing part, but he hated that they all assumed he was a small-frightened bird with a broken wing. He was a werewolf now; he should act like it right?

' Okay, um…ready guys?' David said, the others watching on in apprehension as Jeff danced on the spot, jumping up and down. Were he and Nick just completely unable to stand still?

' Ready!'

Kurt cleared his throat. ' Ready'

' Right, err…three…two…one…go!'

Jeff shot off the mark on David's word, cackling with laughter until he realised that Kurt wasn't stood spluttering in his dust like the last young boy who had tried to race him. He was almost directly in line with him, face full of concentration. Their audience gaped as the two boys shot across the grass, Kurt getting faster and faster until he was pulling ahead of Jeff, stumbling as he tried to stop on the finishing spot.

' Yes!' Blaine exclaimed, running over, his friends and sister on his heels, and clapping Kurt on the shoulder. ' You won! That was awesome!'

Kurt beamed at the praise, breathing hard. ' Jeff's really fast'

The blonde chuckled. ' Not as fast as you dude! That was amazing!'

' Yeah, I've never seen anyone but Blaine beat Jeff!' Nick gasped, clapping his hands.

' That's coz Blaine's an alpha, what's Kurt's excuse?' Thad laughed.

Ella hugged Kurt's arm. ' Kurt should race Blaine, maybe he has a chance of coming close?' she suggested, smirking cheekily. Blaine's eyes shone when Kurt caught his gaze, and the alpha's son held out his hand.

' I'm game if Kurt is'

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip briefly before nodding curtly, grabbing Blaine's hand and letting him drag him over to the starting line, the others cheering after them, shouting their encouragement as the two lined up.

' Let's make this interesting' Blaine said, shaking out his legs. ' We keep running until you pass me or you fall behind by a metre, okay?' Kurt nodded eagerly, adrenaline from his recent exertion and win pumping through him already. Blaine gestured to David to start the count down.

' Ready! Okay! Three…two…one…GO!'

Both boys took off from the starting point and their friends' cheers quickly cut off as Kurt instantly fell into step with Blaine. Blaine noticed too, frowning and pushing himself faster, but Kurt just kept on running, sticking to his side with seemingly no more effort than Blaine himself.

They passed the finishing line and both automatically fell into an invisible track, reaching in an oval shape around the whole of the front lawn. Kurt grinned, catching Blaine's eye as they neared the starting point again, his grin only pushing the other boy on more, and for a brief moment, Kurt fell a centimetre behind him, but he pushed on forward, his bare feet barely making an noise on the ground beneath them, whereas Blaine's made small, barely audible thuds.

More individuals had come out to watch the race by their third circuit, mostly adults, trailing after Nathaniel, all gaping as the "new pup" kept up with the fastest of the alpha's sons.

' How are you doing this?' Blaine exclaimed, laughing as they passed the finishing point for the fourth, his feet moving him so instinctively now that he could turn his head to look at Kurt. Kurt looked at him out of the corner of his eye and winked, giggling happily. Blaine faltered at the teasing wink and the musical sound that came from Kurt's lips and that's all Kurt needed, throwing himself faster forward, passing Blaine by a whole two centimetres, a chorus of gasps coming from where their audience stood.

' No fucking way!' Jeff shouted.

Blaine laughed. ' Okay you win!'

Kurt laughed, still running, his bell-like laughter cutting off suddenly as he tried to stop, stumbling over his own feet again and reaching out automatically for the first thing to stop his fall, which just happened to be an un-expecting Blaine.

Ella screamed as Kurt went down, taking Blaine with him, the pair rolling across the grass in a cloud of kicked up dust that surrounded them, shielding them from sight as they rolled to a halt, Kurt's eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the pain to come, instead feeling something…or rather someone on top of him.

He gasped, eyes snapping open to meet bright and shining hazel ones directly above him, only inches away from each other. He gasped again at the closeness of his and Blaine's faces, their noses brushing delicately together, their bodies pressed flush up against each other, Kurt's nimble hands gripping Blaine's biceps and one of Blaine's on his shoulder, the other on his waist.

They stared up and down at each other for a long moment, Kurt's eyes widening when Blaine's darted down to linger his gaze upon his lips for just a few seconds, before they both felt the pounding feet of others coming to check on them, and suddenly Blaine drew back, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a sitting position, kneeling beside Kurt's legs, leaning back on his heels, their eyes still locked together.

' Boys! Are you okay?'

Kurt was the first to break their stare, looking up as Arcadia ran over to them, dropping her knees beside them and reaching out to cup both of their cheeks. Blaine shook her off, batting her hand away like a puppy, catching Kurt's gaze again.

Simultaneously, and surprising Arcadia, they both burst out laughing.

Nathaniel and the others finally caught up with his wife, stopping to stare at the laughing pair sat on the floor, Kurt's hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stem his laughter and Blaine clutching his sides, head resting on Kurt's knee as their laughter got more and more hysterical.

' Did they hit their heads?' Ella asked anxiously. Arcadia shook her head.

' No, they're both fine'

Wes nudged David. ' I've never seen Blaine laugh this much' he whispered with a shared grin.

Kurt, remembering himself, was the first to recover from his fit of laughter, wiping his eyes quickly and smiling sheepishly up at Nathaniel.

' Sorry, we were racing and um…'

' I saw what happened Kurt' the alpha said, holding out a hand and pulling the small boy to his feet, dislodging Blaine, who scrambled to his own, who punched Kurt lightly in his good shoulder.

' You are just awesome!' he exclaimed, looking up at his father eagerly. ' Did you see that? He beat me!'

' Yes, I saw, as did everyone else, very impressive Kurt' Nathaniel said, sounding genuinely impressed as he helped his wife to her feet as well. ' How did you do that?'

Kurt shrugged. ' I just ran'

' Bullshit!'

Kurt cringed at the loud, booming voice, looking round as a man came striding over, other adults hurrying after him. He looked annoyed, angry even, glaring at Kurt, though he seemed to restrain himself when Nathaniel frowned at him.

' How did you do that?' the man demanded and Kurt winced again at his raised voice in his direction.

' I…'

' Nobody is supposed to be able to out race an alpha, especially not an Infected! You should have been left in his dust! What did you do?'

Beside him, Kurt was surprised to hear a small growl, staring at Blaine as he stepped forward, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm gently.

' He didn't do anything, Vincent, back off' he snapped.

The man – Vincent – frowned, obviously torn between obeying the alpha's son and continuing his rant. He turned to Nathaniel instead.

' What have you been keeping from us Nathaniel?' he asked. ' Don't think none of us notice his blue eyes! What's wrong with him?'

' There is nothing wrong with him Vincent! You'll scare the boy if you use such words. There is nothing wrong with him, and we are looking into why his eyes are blue' the alpha said firmly. ' Until we know more about him, he is to be treated like any other member of the pack!'

' Wait!' Kurt exclaimed, looking back and forth between Nathaniel and Blaine. ' What's wrong with my eyes?'

Blaine's scowl softened. ' Nothing, they're perfect'

' But…I…' Kurt stammered, looking at Vincent, who still looked down at him in anger. ' I don't understand, what's wrong with me?'

' Infected…no in fact, all werewolves! None of them have blue eyes! We all have something close to brown' Vincent explained, his tone snappy and harsh. Kurt felt Ella move round to his other side, and when he glanced at her; she was glaring up at Vincent too. ' It's so we can blend in as proper wolves; it's always been like that for centuries! Until you came along! What's special about you? What puts you apart from all the other Infected?' he spat out the last word with so much hate that Kurt took a step back.

' Vincent! That's enough!' Nathaniel snarled, but the damage was already done. Kurt felt his hands start to tremble at the amount of hate radiating out of this one man, all of it thrust upon, pushing him down almost painfully. He couldn't stand it.

So he ran.

' Kurt!'

* * *

><p>AN So we had some Klaine, some Warblers, some of my cheekily added characters from my Prince Charming fic and some drama! Yay!

I have a huge plot line for this whole story arc and you're all just going to have to keep reading to know what it is! Let's just say it will include drama, the supernatural, family and romance kind, Full Moons, new cheeky characters, familiar characters and eventually a lot of Klaine sexy time thrown in there! So keep reading! And keep reviewing! I am ignoring my uni work that's due in for Friday for this! And the only way to cheer me up from my uni work depression is by sending me lovely reviews!

Love to all!


	3. Something There

**Chapter Three: Something There **

' Kurt!' Blaine called, rapping his knuckles on the white wood of the guest room door urgently. He had run straight from the lawn, praying that Kurt had gone back to his room rather than leave the compound. There was no answer, so he pressed his ear to the door, closing his eyes to listen, sighing at the familiar sound of sniffling inside the room. He knocked again. ' Kurt, I can hear you, please, can I come in?' there was a muffled reply and taking it as permission, Blaine pushed open the door.

He stopped in the doorway, feeling a stab of sadness at the sight of the slender boy sat on the bed, his legs curled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms, his small frame shaking with what Blaine was sure were sobs. Blaine quickly closed the door, hurrying over to sit on the bed in front of the other boy.

' Kurt? Come on, you can't listen to that guy, he doesn't know anything!' he exclaimed. Kurt didn't reply. ' Please Kurt, just look at me'

Kurt sighed, slowly raising his head. Blaine's heart broke at the sight of the tears in those captivating blue eyes and he suddenly lunged forward, pulling the crying boy into his arms, holding him tightly, ignoring the gasp of surprise that came from him.

' I'm so sorry he said those things to you' he told him. ' I promise I won't let anyone say that there's something wrong with you ever again' he pulled back, cupping his hands around Kurt's wet cheeks, swiping away the tears with his thumbs. ' I promise'

' Why would you do that for me? You barely know me' Kurt asked in disbelief, watching him speculatively, his cheeks slightly pink at how close their faces were. Blaine smiled, dropping his hands to take Kurt's hands instead, his hazel eyes boring into his.

' Because there's something about you that just makes me want to be close to you' he admitted, blushing slightly as well, chuckling when Kurt's cheeks turned bright red and his blue eyes dropped to their joint hands. ' I'm sorry if that scares you…'

' No!' Kurt gasped, looking back up with wide eyes. ' I…I mean…it doesn't scare me…I…I feel safe with you'

Blaine grinned. ' Good, I want you to feel safe with me. Now then, I've invited the rest of the guys round to watch some films, want to join us?'

' The guys?'

' Yeah, just some friends in the pack, who go to the same school as me, don't worry, they're really nice' Blaine reassured him, tugging him off the bed. Kurt bit his bottom lip, but let the other werewolf tug him over to the door. He did feel safer with Blaine. Much safer. Surely nothing bad could happen with Blaine at his side. Right?

* * *

><p>The scout sniffed the air as the wind picked up; turning his head at a whiff of the scent they'd been tracking for a few days now. Letting out a sharp whistle, he took off after the scent, launching himself over the undergrowth, nostrils flaring as he followed the smell. He could feel rather than hear his fellow pack members chasing after him, following his lead.<p>

The werewolf skidded to a half in the middle of a small clearing. The stench of blood was strong here, filling their noses and making him flinch. In the centre, he could see the signs of a scuffle, the darkened dirt showing the visible signs of the blood that had been spilt there days ago.

' Yeah, it definitely happened here'

' Have you found anything else Daniel?' the other scout asked, skidding to a halt beside him, cringing at the stench on the air. ' Crap, how bad was this kid hurt?'

' Pretty bad apparently, the wolf turned him at the same time' Daniel explained. ' Didn't you see him when Blaine brought him in?'

' No, I was with Nick, it was our father son time, was it really gruesome?'

' It was awful, I'm just glad Josie didn't have to see it'

' Will you two concentrate please?' their third scout exclaimed, walking around the edges of the clearing attentively looking around them. ' We have to look for anything that might be a link to the kid'

The other two nodded, hurrying to scour the clearing, trying to sense the scent of the boy beneath the stench of blood thick on the air. They had been looking for days for the scene of the attack, lucky that it hadn't rained since then, otherwise the smell would be gone forever. Daniel looked around, frowning at the sight of a flash of red in the middle of the undergrowth, dashing over to it.

' Hey! I found something!' he called, pulling the travel bag from the bushes.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Ella had just finished setting up the snacks in the T.V. room, with Kurt's help, when the door was thrown open and Wes came striding in, followed by a steady stream of other teenage boys. Kurt cringed, hunching his shoulders and trying to look as small as possible as the boys loudly filled the room, greeting Blaine and Ella happily, laughing and yelling. These boys were all werewolves as well, and most were bigger than him, taller and muscular, obviously having been in the pack for years to have built up such strength and power. He tried to return the smile that Blaine sent him, wincing when the other boy seemed to notice how nervous he was.<p>

' Guys! Guys! Listen up!' Blaine exclaimed, bouncing over to stand beside Kurt where he sat on the couch, arms curled around his knees. ' This is Kurt, he's our newest pack member so you have to be very nice to him or face my wrath!' the guys all grinned at Kurt, waving and offering murmured greetings. ' Right, Kurt this is Flint Wilson, James Kirk, Ethan Moore, Luke Wright, Cameron and Richard James, Trent Nixon, Logan Martin, Johnny Dempsey, Andrew Stuart and Sebastian Smyth, they're the guys from school I told you about'

' It's nice to meet you all' Kurt replied, smiling, more confident with Blaine at his side.

' So this is new pup who you rescued Blaine?' one of the boys, Trent asked, falling into an armchair and slinging one leg over the arm, the rest of the boys and Ella getting comfy around the room, ready for the movies. Blaine circled Kurt, dropping into the seat beside him, closer than normal but Kurt wasn't going to complain.

' Yep, this is him'

' Dude, we heard you were seriously hurt!' Cameron exclaimed. ' That sucks! Are you good now?'

Kurt nodded. ' I'm fine, thank you'

' Blainers to rescue huh?' the tall boy Blaine had pointed out as Sebastian spoke up, winking at Blaine, who shook his head in amusement. Kurt frowned, trying to push away the stab of jealousy at the flirtatious nature of the boy sitting on the couch across the room. He was eyeing Blaine like he was a piece of meat and Kurt didn't like it. He blinked, shoving away the feelings. He had only known the boy for a few days, he shouldn't feel this way.

' So what are we watching then?' Jeff asked, as bouncy as before, throwing an arm around Ella's shoulders and propping his feet up on Nick's lap.

' We could watch Twilight and laugh at their portrayal of werewolves and vampires again? That's always fun' Flint suggested, chuckling.

' No! Let's watch Underworld: Rise of the Lycans and cheer on the lycans!' Ella exclaimed, stuffing a mouthful of gummy sweets into her mouth. Blaine pulled a face.

' Very lady-like Ella'

' Hey, I'm not here to impress you lot' she replied through her mouthful. ' Put the movie on!'

James quickly put the film on and they all settled down to watch, Kurt holding back a shiver at the feel of Blaine right next to him, their arms brushing. Half way through the movie, Blaine slipped his hand over to rest on Kurt's arm, paying with the fabric of his sleeve, his fingers occasionally slipping under the fabric to ghost over his skin. Kurt preened, watching the movement of his hand more than the movie itself; smiling and accepting whenever Blaine offered him the bowl of popcorn he'd stolen for them to eat.

Kurt looked round the room, wondering if the other boys had noticed Blaine's actions. What if this was just a normal action for him? None of them seemed to, except the tall boy, Sebastian, who was watching intently, glaring when Kurt caught his eye. Kurt cringed, unconsciously moving closer to Sebastian out of sudden habit, holding back the whimper that bubbled up in his throat at the hateful eyes trained on him once more.

He must have made a sound because Blaine turned his head to give him a questioning look, his hand slipping down to squeeze Kurt's hand affectionately. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when there was a slam of a door a few rooms away and raised voices. They all jumped, heads turning to stare at the door in alarm. There were rarely raised voices in the Anderson House, it was the alpha's house, nobody yelled around the alpha and Nathaniel almost never yelled.

Blaine and Ella both rose from their seats, sharing a look with the others that clearly told them to stay put before dashing out the door. Thad got up to turn the lights on, the movie abandoned in place of listening to the footsteps of the two children of the alpha hurrying off down the corridor. They could still hear raised voices, obviously quietening when the two of them approaching.

' What do you reckon is going on?' Wes asked, still watching the door as if Blaine would come running back in at any moment.

' Maybe Jack's back' Nick suggested, sounding hopeful. Kurt had no idea who Jack was, but by the look of hope in some of the other's eyes at the prospect of his return, he was obviously a popular person around here. As he looked around the room at the pondering boy, Kurt caught the eye of Sebastian. He was grinning, but not in the friendly way that Blaine or the other boys Kurt knew better usually did, there was a glimmer in his dark eyes.

' Maybe it's about Kurt'

Kurt could feel his eyes widen as all eyes in the room turned to look at him.

' Why would it be about Kurt?' Jeff asked, quirking an eyebrow at the other werewolf sprawled out on his own couch. Sebastian shrugged.

' Well he is a new member of the pack, he's an Infected and he's got those weird eyes, why wouldn't it be about him?' he grinned, the mocking obvious in his tone of voice. Kurt frowned.

' My eyes aren't weird, thank you' he snapped. Jeff snickered.

' Well they're not exactly normal are they?' Sebastian retorted, sneering. Wes frowned, sliding off the floor to sit beside Kurt.

' Hey, lay off him Seb. It's not his fault'

' I didn't say it was! All I'm saying is, he's probably going to be the talk of the pack for ages. I mean Infected are rare around here anyway but one with blue eyes is just odd! How's he going to cope with his first Full Moon? How do we know his coat won't be a colour too?' Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes. ' He's an enigma, we know nothing about him, and he knows nothing about himself, it's weird'

' We've dealt with weirder things than Kurt'

They all jumped, looking round at Blaine stood in the door, glaring at Sebastian, who sat up straighter at the sight of him, surprised to see him. Blaine looked more sober than before he left, resting a clenched fist against the doorframe.

' I won't hear a bad word against him, got it?' he snapped. ' And that goes for all of you. He's been through enough' the alpha blood was clear in his voice, and even Kurt winced at the power in his voice, averting his gaze when Blaine looked his way. He heard him sigh, and when he looked up, his stern face had visibly softened, his fist uncurled. ' My father needs to see you'

Kurt nodded, jumping up from the couch and following Blaine out of the room, wringing his hands as they walked in silence. Blaine seemed to notice his nervousness and reached out, catching his hand and squeezing it gently. He slowed their steps.

' It's okay Kurt, he just wants to talk to you' he told him. ' The scouts are back so they probably have news or something. No need to look so terrified' he added with a chuckle. Kurt smiled back but didn't laugh and Blaine's smile dropped. ' Ignore Sebastian, I've no clue what is deal with you is but I'll ask him later, okay?'

Kurt nodded. ' The other guys seem nice'

Blaine looked elated at his words, swinging their linked hands between them happily, a new bounce in his step that wasn't there before.

' They're great! Scott calls them all my own mini pack' he beamed. ' Christian calls us pups, and Dalton calls us the Warblers'

' Dalton?'

' Yeah, our school. It's about half an hour away by car' Blaine explained. ' It's an all-boys boarding school, but most of us just go home since it's so close to our houses, I mean we have dorm rooms there but werewolves prefer to stick in their family groups'

Kurt nodded in understanding, biting his bottom lip as they stopped outside a set of double doors. He could smell the scent of others through the doors and instantly moved closer to Blaine, blushing at his own obviousness. Blaine just smiled, wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

' I'll explain more about the pack later, and I'm going to be by your side the whole time, so don't worry okay?'

' Who else is in there?' Kurt asked, the nerves obvious in his voice.

' Just some of the men and women of the pack, they're not going to hurt you' Blaine assured him, pressing a hand to the small of his back and directing him forward, opening one of the doors for him and holding it open for him. Kurt breathed in deeply, before stepping inside, glad when Blaine was true to his words and followed him inside, closing the door behind him.

The room seemed to be an office, which Kurt assumed belonged to Nathaniel, and inside were almost a dozen men and women, only one or two looking at him with smiles, the rest with looks of caution and disbelief, and Kurt knew they weren't looking at him but at his eyes. He turned his gaze to Nathaniel and Arcadia behind the desk, Arcadia stood at her husband's side, dainty hand pressed to his shoulder. Scott and Christian were there as well, as was Joseph and Kurt tried not to cringe at the sight of the man named Vincent from before. He felt Blaine close behind him, hand touching his elbow reassuringly.

' Hello Kurt, thank you for coming, sorry to disturb your movie viewing' Nathaniel spoke up and Kurt smiled quickly, shaking his head.

' No, it's fine, I wasn't really concentrating anyway' he admitted hastily, averting his gaze from the other werewolves and attempting to focus on the alpha instead. ' Um…Blaine said you wanted to talk to me?'

' I did indeed' Nathaniel said, sounding more cheerful than the last time they spoke. ' First of all I would like to personally apologise for what happened earlier, you must understand that you are someone new and unexpected and the whole pack is still coming to terms with you, however that is no reason for what happened and what was said, so I apologise and hope you do not hold it against any of us' Kurt glanced at Vincent, but he didn't meet his gaze, glaring at the wall opposite instead. Kurt nodded, feeling Blaine tense next to him at the man's disrespect. ' Secondly' Nathaniel spoke up again, obviously noticing his son's tense stance. ' I would like to introduce you to some members of the pack that you shall probably be seeing more often now that you have befriended some of Blaine's friends. You have gotten on well with the boys so far?' he asked, sounding hopeful.

Kurt nodded. ' Yes, they're all lovely, very accommodating and kind…loud too' he added to a spattering of titters around the room. Nathaniel grinned.

' They are a fun gang I must agree…well let me introduce you first to Isaac Thompson, David's father' the alpha began, gesturing to a dark skinned man who smiled brightly. He was taller than his son, with a shaved head, and would look intimidating to anyone if not for the smile. ' Then, Thad's parents Ross and Tara Harwood' he indicated a couple, the woman raising her hand in greeting. ' Raymond Duval, Nicholas's dad' Mr. Duval was shorter than the other men, much like his son. ' And Kira and Daniel Starling, Jeffrey's parents' Jeff had gotten most of his looks from his mother, his slightly lighter eyes the only feature belonging to his father, both of them blonde. All of these parents smiled or offered some form of greeting, but by the looks on the faces of the other adults in the room, Kurt knew this wouldn't be the case with the others. ' Rick James Senior, Cameron and James' father, Barbara Moore, Ethan's mother, and Gregory and Vincent Nixon, Trent's respective uncle and father'

' It's…um…it's nice to meet you all' Kurt stammered, averting his gaze to the carpet again when Vincent's eyes flickered to his, glaring still. He heard a small growl issue from beside him, and quickly spoke again. ' Your sons are all very welcoming'

Nathaniel continued, giving his son a look. ' Kurt, when Blaine found you and brought you here after your attack, I sent some scouts out two days later to see if they could track down your attacker. Daniel here is one of our best trackers in the pack, and he and two other pack members managed to find something that we have confirmed belongs to yourself'

Kurt looked up in surprise, quickly looking to Daniel Starling, who he could see now wore a long black leather travel coat, his jeans spotted with dirt. ' Thank you' he gasped, trying to put as much gratitude as possible into his words. Daniel grinned.

' No problem kid, though it's not much' he sighed, lifting an unfamiliar red duffel bag from the floor at his feet, setting it down on the top of Nathaniel's desk. ' That's all we could find, but we looked through it and it's got your scent all over it, and had this inside…' he explained, holding out a square of leather. Kurt took it, realising it was a wallet. ' It was obviously in an outside pocket or something, I mean the side pocket on the bag is pretty much destroyed and the wallet is in pretty bad condition too'

Kurt barely heard him, opening the wallet and flipping through it, brushing past the wad of cash inside and the half destroyed bankcards, quickly finding the license inside. It too was half destroyed, slices that looked suspiciously like claw marks cutting through most of the details.

' Well your name's definitely Kurt' Blaine joked over his shoulder. ' And you were right, you are eighteen' he laughed, touching Kurt's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. ' That's great! At least we know more about you now'

' Yeah' Kurt agreed quietly, staring at the claw mark that had sliced through his surname, leaving only the first letter behind "H". ' What was in the bag?'

' Mostly clothes, a few personal things. There was a phone but it's pretty badly smashed' Daniel told him, looking apologetically.

' Clothes?' Kurt repeated excitedly, glancing down at his borrowed clothes. Blaine laughed behind him.

' I was wondering when you'd get tired of mine and Jack's clothes' Kurt giggled. ' Why don't we go check out what's in there then?' Blaine suggested, sounding as excited as Kurt felt at the prospect of more knowledge of the new werewolf. The light that showed in his bright blue eyes warmed Blaine; the small boy's smile finally reaching them.

' Actually Blaine, I was hoping to have a word with you' Nathaniel piped up and Kurt's smile fell. ' Only very quickly, Scott, do you mind taking Kurt to his bedroom? Help him start to go through the bag's contents?'

Scott pushed himself away from the wall, grabbing the bag from the top of the desk and bounding over to Kurt throwing an arm around his shoulder and smirking at his brother's frown as he steered Kurt from the room. Blaine knew it was silly, his possessiveness over Kurt, and he didn't know why he felt compelled to keep the slender boy by his side, it was becoming a natural thing ever since he had grabbed Kurt's hand when he was writhing in pain on the bed. Could such compulsive feelings develop so quickly?

' Blaine?'

Blaine jumped, turning to look at his father, blushing at the amused smile there.

' Yes? Sorry, I got distracted'

' Yeah we can tell' Christian teased. ' Fancy Kurt much?'

' Shut up Chris!' Blaine exclaimed, glaring at him, his blush reddening, which just seemed to make his brother's smirk even wider.

' Boys' Nathaniel said, still smiling in amusement, holding up a hand to stem what was likely to become an argument. ' I know you wish to return to Kurt to help him Blaine so I shall make this quick. The bag wasn't the only thing found at the scene of Kurt's attack'

Blaine frowned, stepping closer to the desk. ' What did they find? Someone else?'

' No, and there was no sign of the attacker either' Daniel said, finally removing his travel coat, draping it over his arm and wrapping the other around his wife.

' What was it then?'

Nathaniel bit the inside of his cheek, pondering whether or not to tell his young son. Arcadia squeezed his shoulder confidently. The alpha sighed, clasping his hands and leaning forward on the desk, studying his son for a long moment.

' Daniel and his team discovered something else on the site of Kurt's attack, something very important. They found a shattering needle on the site, just a metre away from the spot the attack occurred on…'

Blaine frowned. ' So what? You're telling me Kurt was taking drugs when he was attacked…?'

' No, of course not! We have inspected the left over liquid inside the needle and it definitely wasn't any form of recreational drug' Daniel exclaimed, digging into his pocket and holding out a small test tube. Blaine took it, peering at the meagre amount of electric green liquid inside. ' I've never seen anything like it before'

' We are going to test the blood we collected from Kurt during his treatment and test it for any traces of the liquid, we're also sending that liquid away to some of our members working in the local hospital, see if we can find out what it is' Nathaniel explained.

' How long will all that take?' Blaine asked, passing back the tube.

' A week, perhaps two, depending on the type of liquid it is and whether or not it is easily traceable in the blood we have. For now, I want you to keep an eye on Kurt for me, and tell me if he shows any signs of strange behaviour or flashbacks of memories' Nathaniel told him sternly and Blaine nodded eagerly. ' I am putting him under your leadership and guidance Blaine; I can trust you to keep him safe and comfortable during his transition? Especially during the next Full Moon?'

' Of course, I won't let you down father' Blaine agreed, beaming at the idea of spending more time with Kurt. Christian smiled knowingly behind their parents.

' Good, now I'm sure Kurt is wondering where you have got to, so off you go' the alpha said, chuckling when his son practically tore out of the room. Some of the other adults smiled in amusement whereas the rest just shifted in discomfort. Nathaniel knew not all of his pack was comfortable with Blaine's sexual preference still; it was a constant topic within pack conversations, but luckily something Blaine's friends were taking in their stride. He dismissed them all, waiting for them all to leave before leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily, happily. Behind him, his oldest son laughed heartily.

' Something's happening there dad'

' I know, but they must come to it by themselves, we cannot help them find each other'

* * *

><p>AN Yay! The Warblers! Evil Sebastian! I hate Sebastian!

Ooh! What does the liquid in the needle mean? Ooh! ;P

Keep on reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	4. Rising

**Chapter Four: Rising**

The full moon was rising and the Ohio pack were already on edge, planning the necessary transformation grounds, informing the government of the grounds, and worrying over their newest member. It was the same every year of course, they would have to worry about the younger werewolves, who were finally old enough to run with the rest of the pack, but Kurt was different, he had never transformed before.

With his shoulder and side healed up nicely and the full moon just two weeks away, Kurt had finally been allowed to join Blaine and the other boys at Dalton Academy, eagerly pulling on the blue and red uniform after the few weeks he had to endure alone whilst everyone else was at school…while his "safety net" was at school. It had been three weeks since his attack, and just over two since he regained consciousness, and though he should be freaking out over the fact that his injuries had healed up so quickly, and his memories still had yet to come back to him, Kurt's only concern was Blaine. Everyone else made him nervous, watching him intently, waiting for him to snap, or wondering why his name had yet to appear on the news, despite his obvious disappearance.

Kurt knew everyone was eager to learn why he had had a bag of stuff with him when he was attacked, and why no family was looking for him. Christian had been given the job of checking every form of news every day for any word of a brunette boy who had gone missing, but so far, nothing. It was as if Kurt had just suddenly appeared upon the Earth, with nothing else to tie him to it apart from some clothes, a torn ID and some destroyed bankcards.

Kurt slid nervously out of Blaine's car, staring up at the beautiful, huge building that was Dalton Academy. It was bigger than he imagined. He heard a chuckle beside him.

' Don't look so anxious, you'll be fine' Blaine said, throwing an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer. ' You know the guys already, you know me, you'll be fine'

Kurt shivered a little at their closeness, clearing his throat quickly to disguise it. ' And you say there are normal kids here too?'

' Yeah, why wouldn't there be?'

' I dunno, I just pictured a school for supernatural beings or something' he shrugged as Blain steered him inside, gazing around at the architecture around them. Blaine laughed.

' You've been reading too much Harry Potter, Kurt'

Kurt gave him a quizzical look. ' Who's Harry Potter?'

Blaine stared at him, shocked, his arm dropped unconsciously to wrap around Kurt's waist instead, a move that sent Kurt's cheeks a flaming pink colour. Blaine didn't seem to notice either.

' Oh my gosh, I keep forgetting how you don't have any memories of personal things, I guess books are a personal thing' he sighed, still walking them down the corridor. ' Right, well Harry Potter…'

* * *

><p>Blaine was getting used to Kurt being around now, in fact he cherished the time they got to spend together, hating the fact that he had to leave him every morning to go to school. He had been ecstatic when his father finally gave the word that Kurt could start attending with them, arranging it with the principal so they were in most of the same classes so the new werewolf wouldn't be completely alone.<p>

It was no secret that Kurt preferred to be around Blaine. Most had noticed, and Nathaniel had explained it to his sons as "imprinting". Kurt had attached himself to Blaine after their brief contact when he was in pain and Blaine had managed to take away the pain, even for a few seconds.

It was a secret however that Blaine preferred to have Kurt around as well, or so he thought.

Wolves are attracted to their mates through their scents, a fact that freaked out Blaine every time he came close to Kurt, and the sweet scent of strawberries and roses filled his nostrils. He half wondered if Kurt could smell him too, but pushed such thoughts away. Kurt was fragile still, someone thrust into a strange world, with no memory of how he got there or his life before it. He knew his father could tell, and perhaps his brothers as well, though they had yet to say anything or tease him about it, his father knew most things that went on in his pack, even something as small and juvenile as scent attraction. He also knew that if his father knew, then there was definitely something behind the fact that he could smell such wonderful things upon Kurt, and that freaked him out even more.

Blaine had had a hard past year, one he refused to speak about anymore, even to his friends or his sister, to whom he spoke about everything to. The thought of his closeness to Kurt made all the experiences of the past year both seemed meaningless and real again. The idea was daunting.

Blaine walked into the canteen after his morning lessons with a spring in his step, already looking around and spying Kurt at the food counters, looking anxious as he slowly collected his food, not speaking to any of the other uniformed boys around him. Blaine hurried over to him, a bounce still his step as he threw an arm around the other boy's shoulder, laughing when he jumped.

' Hey! Good first day?' Kurt glared at him for scaring him but nodded all the same, offering him a small smile. ' Who did you have for history in the end?' Blaine asked, letting his arm drop from Kurt's shoulders reluctantly, to grab his own tray and begin piling on food.

' Mr. Talbot, he seemed nice' Kurt told him, watching him pile the chips, hot dog, grapes, crisps and can of coke onto the tray. ' You eat a lot'

' I'm a growing boy! And Talbot's cool, dad spoke to the principal so all the teachers know that you recently had an accident that caused a bad case of amnesia' Blaine grinned, winking at Kurt, relishing in the fact that his cheeks went that pretty pink colour. They moved along the line until they got to the register, Blaine hurrying to pay for both of their food before Kurt could grab his wallet from his bag – an accessory he had borrowed from Ella for now – the curly haired werewolf chuckled when the other wolf glared at him, pressing a hand to the small of his back and steering him over to the table full of the Warblers.

Blaine's friends had taken to Kurt pretty quickly, accepting the quiet, slightly nervous boy into their group with no encouragement at all. Nathaniel had asked them to protect Kurt, from what they weren't sure, but they were happy to do it. All of them except for Sebastian it seemed, who Kurt was constantly finding glaring at him. He had mentioned it to Blaine, and if his friend had realised, he wasn't mentioning anything.

' Hey Kurt! How was your first day?' Jeff asked excitedly, patting the free seat next to him. Blaine pouted.

' There was a time when you all loved me the most' he sighed; sitting down on Kurt's other side. ' What happened?'

' You brought Kurt in and he's just so damn cute we had to adopt him' Wes chuckled, winking at Kurt, who giggled. ' So, nervous about the full moon Kurt?'

Kurt shrugged. Truth be told, since he had been informed that the first full moon since his infection was coming, he hadn't put much thought into it. The young males and females of the pack that he'd met seemed excited by the prospect of freely running around, now with a new member of the pack, some anxious to see Kurt race again. The news of a new werewolf beating one of the alpha's sons in a foot race, in their human forms, had spread like wild fire, and the Warblers were constantly joking that Kurt was the new celebrity of the pack.

He was anxious yes, to see what happened when he changed into a wolf, and he was too nervous to ask if it hurt, not wanting the boys to think of him as weak. He suspected that Blaine and the others had expected him to be terrified by the thought of transforming into an animal for an evening, but it wasn't so much terror as interest. He was intrigued by the concept, spurred on by stories of previous full moons from the boys.

' What's it like? Are there any protocols?' he asked, picking at his food, watching out of the corner of his eye as Blaine started shovelling food into his mouth. Jeff, one of the only boys not cramming large amounts of food into his mouth, shrugged.

' Well you have to stay within a certain distance of the alphas; we all mostly stick with Blaine rather than his brothers. Christian and Scott's friends tend to get a bit rough during a full moon. We mostly just race around and muck about' the blonde werewolf explained.

' Do we…hunt?' Kurt cringed at the thought.

' Nah, no point, we eat enough already, we don't need to' David said, taking a break from his chips and guzzling half of his coke.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. ' Yes, I can see that'

The other boys laughed, Blaine eyeing the small amount of healthy food on Kurt's tray. Without a second thought, the alpha threw an arm around his slender shoulders.

' You need to eat more, you're going to be the skinniest pup ever at this rate' he chuckled, spearing a chip with his fork and holding it out. ' Here, I insist'

Kurt shook his head. ' I'd rather not, everything in my body if telling me not to eat that'

' Aw come on, just a little one won't hurt' Blaine pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Kurt sighed, reluctantly opening his mouth and letting him pop the chip into his mouth. ' There, that wasn't so bad was it?'

' I feel my skin getting greasier by the second' Kurt grumbled, swallowing and glaring at his friend, who just grinned, spearing another chip.

' Don't suppose you want another one then?'

' Put that near me and you'll regret it'

The other Warblers watched, amused, as Blaine and Kurt argued playfully, eyebrows raised and some eyes wide. Nick was smiling happily, grabbing Jeff's arm in excitement, bouncing in his seat.

' Oh my gosh'

* * *

><p>' This is major!' Nick exclaimed, hopping from one foot to the other, throwing his hands in the air. He, Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Trent and Sebastian were stood in an alcove of a corridor, after dragging the excited brunette from the canteen.<p>

' Of course it is Nick, but calm down' Wes hissed, eyeing the entrance to the alcove for any human students who might be eavesdropping, or worse their alpha. ' We have to discuss this'

' But this is amazing! It's so clear!' Jeff gasped, pulling a face when Trent placed a hand on his head to stop his synchronised bouncing with Nick. ' There hasn't been an alpha bond since Jack met Piers!'

' Look, we don't know that that is what this is yet…'

' Yeah, they just look like good friends to me' Sebastian huffed, leant back against the wall of alcove moodily. Wes glared at him, continuing.

' We need to talk to Nathaniel about it, if it's this clear to us then he'll probably already be making arrangements. For now, we can't mention any of this to either of them, understand?'

' Does Kurt even know what happens when you're Chosen by an alpha?' Thad asked, biting his thumb anxiously. Kurt was a good kid, as was Blaine, none of them wanted to see either of them hurt by this.

' Crap, somebody needs to talk to him about it, explain it to him' David decided, looking pointedly at Jeff and Nick, who both grimaced.

' Can't we just wait until Piers get back and send him?' Jeff groaned.

' No, with the full moon coming, the emotions flowing through Blaine right now will become more pronounced, we need to make sure Kurt knows, and we need to make sure that Blaine understands that he needs to be able to control himself until after the moon has risen. It's Kurt's first transformation, we can't have his own emotions flying everywhere' Wes insisted.

' Or a horny alpha coming after him in wolf form' Trent added with a snicker. The other boys laughed too but Wes did not, he hadn't thought of that. ' Wes, I was joking'

' I'm not, Jeff, Nick, you two explain to Kurt everything you know about being an alpha, I'll talk to Nathaniel with David and Thad, Sebastian, your job is to stay the hell away from Blaine…'

' What?' the tall brunette exclaimed, pushing away from the wall.

' If Kurt feels the same way about Blaine, then we can't stress him out anymore by your constant flirting' David snapped, holding up a hand when Sebastian began to retort. ' Don't' the brunette huffed. ' Trent, you make sure Sebastian does his job'

' I will not have a babysitter!'

' Not so much a babysitter' Thad grinned. ' More of a…prison guard'

* * *

><p>Jeff and Nick peered around the doorframe, watching Kurt hum softly to himself, moving gracefully along the line of bookshelves, searching for something. He was no longer dressed in the clothes Blaine had lent him, choosing instead to wear the clothes that were in the bag the scouts had found. Apparently before being infected, Kurt had had a strange fashion sense, made up of fashionable skinny jeans and flamboyant shirts mixed with dark colours and a lot of accessories. Scott had suggested if he wanted to be taken to the local mall for other clothes, but Blaine had protested, thrilled by how at ease the new werewolf was when he wore the clothes.<p>

' You go first' Jeff hissed. Nick looked at him aghast.

' What? Why should I go first? You go first!' he hissed back.

' He likes you more'

' Where is the evidence of that?'

' Where is the evidence that you're not?'

' You're so stupid'

' Shut up, he'll hear you!'

' Too late for that'

The pair in the doorway jumped, whirling round to find Kurt staring at them, amusement on his young face as he set a book back on the shelf, turning back to his search.

' Can I help you both?'

Nick sighed at the glare and nudge to the ribs he received from Jeff, stepping forward, dragging the blonde werewolf with him. The brunette cleared his throat.

' Um…what are you up to Kurt?' he asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

' Just looking for a book…Blaine mentioned it, Harry Potter I think it was called, something about a stone…' Nick chuckled, crossing over to a completely different bookcase and plucking a rather worn, dog eared paged book from one of the higher shelves, throwing it over to him. ' Oh!'

' It's one of Blaine's favourites, that's why it looks so crap'

Kurt smiled, running his hand over the cover. ' He spoke so fondly of it, I thought I would read it, at least then I would know what on Earth he was talking about half the time'

Jeff laughed. ' Hey, we've grown up with him and we still have no clue what he's saying' Kurt giggled, a bell-like laugh that was getting stronger by the day. ' Hey listen mate, we need to talk to you about something'

' Okay, everything okay?' he nodded, taking a seat in one of the winged armchairs in the small library, his two friends sitting down on the couch opposite him. Nick glared at Jeff when the blonde didn't continue speaking, leaning forward with clasped hands.

' Kurt, do you know much about the alphas?'

' Not much, but I'm getting to know more about Blaine and his family…'

' No, not like that' Nick interrupted. ' About alphas in general, all alphas'

Kurt frowned, turning the book in his hands over and over. ' I don't know anything, only that they control their own packs of werewolves, why?'

' We've been sent by Wes to explain them to you' Jeff finally spoke up again. Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip. He was eager to learn more about Blaine, but was this something he would want to hear? From the looks on his friends' faces, he thought not. ' The alphas control us all through pheromones, all werewolves give them off, it's just a case of being able to control them. The alphas give off pheromones that make us want to obey them and want to help them, we give off pheromones that make the alphas want to protect us, it's simple chemistry really'

' Their influence over pheromones helps during the finding of a mate' Nick continued. ' Alphas will do anything to protect their mate and vice versus, and will remain together throughout their lifetimes, it's the same with every other werewolf, except when alphas find their mate, commonly known as a Chosen, they create a strong emotional tie to that wolf, and will spend most of their time around them, the pheromones given off by the Chosen stronger than any other and apparently the most…delicious.

During the time right before the full moon, the emotions of both the Chosen and the alpha are stronger, driving them to want to be together more and more, and during a full moon, the alpha will remain beside his or her Chosen one, and if um…sexually active, will err…mate with them. This is only if the Chosen reciprocates their feelings, which they usually do to be honest, and if they do, the Bonding will take place a month afterwards, before the next full moon.

The Bonding is important, it carries it everything that the couple is made of, the strong connection of emotions and the promise to protect. It's almost like getting married but more…physical. The lifelong connection is made then'

Kurt's cheeks were pink when Nick finally finished talking, though he wasn't sure why. Nick's were pink too and Jeff snickered at the both of them. Kurt cleared his throat after a few silent moments.

' Why do I need to know this?'

Jeff and Nick shared a look. Wes had not told them what to say should Kurt question their explanation. Should they tell him? Kurt frowned at the look.

' Guys, what is it?'

' We…Wes and the other guys I mean, we think…that Blaine has chosen you'

* * *

><p>The full moon was fast approaching, and the concept of being Blaine's Chosen mate pushing through the ever present lapse of memories, Kurt had barely put much thought into his first transformation. Nathaniel had employed Christian to try to explain to him what would happen and the protocols behind the pack's transformation. It was all very instinctual and worked by the pheromones Nathaniel controlled. It wasn't complicated, just seemingly intricate. Every member of the pack had their own role to play in the pack run. Most of the juvenile wolves stuck together. The adults running with the alpha. Some of the non-breeding females remaining behind in a clearing to watch the youngsters.<p>

According to Christian, the pain of transformation was lessened when you were a pre-pubescent child, due to your still growing bones and body, and numbed when you were older, after so many transformations in the past the body got used to it. Thus the children would run around in a clearing, let out all their excess energy, whilst the teenagers and adults ran. It was tradition apparently.

With the chance and idea of being Blaine's Chosen mate, Kurt was able to notice how frequently the alpha's son wished to spend time with him, other things that Jeff and Nick had mentioned, like frequent touching and standing up for him whenever someone from the pack sneered at him or said something, which to be fair had not happened often.

It was only four nights before the full moon, when Kurt was struck with the sudden surge of emotions.

He didn't know why he left his room. It was late. He shouldn't be walking silently down the cold corridor in just his pyjamas and with bare feet. Feet that seemed to know where he was walking where his head did not. He felt relaxed. Like he was still asleep, but his eyes were open. The urge to be somewhere else strong enough to force his feet despite his brain.

He only walked a short distance before his feet stopped outside a door, his fingers automatically reaching out to grasp the handle and push the door open.

The room was dark but his feet paid no notice to it, the urge to enter the room overwhelming and he did so quickly, closing the door behind him.

The boy in the bed stirred, blinking in the darkness and sitting up on his elbows.

' Kurt?'

Kurt shifted from one foot to the other, watching Blaine sit up in his bed, watching him from where he sat. They were both silent for a long moment, and for the rest of the night, all Blaine did was lift the duvet and gesture to him.

He practically ran to the bed, climbing onto it, sighing with relief when Blaine's strong arms closed around him, pulling them both down and sliding the duvet back up. Kurt rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. Blaine's arms still wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the long wait, exams suck! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	5. Pheromones

**Chapter Five: Pheromones **

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he felt more comfortable than he had ever felt before, warmth wrapped around him, engulfing him in the scent of muskiness and hazelnut. He sighed in contentment, pressing his face closer to the soft pillow beneath his cheek, breathing in deeply. It must be time to get up and get ready for school but the warmth was addictive, so he allowed it to consume him, for just a few minutes longer.

Then a pair of arms tightened around him.

His bright blue eyes flew open and he saw the thin grey fabric of a vest, soft beneath his cheek.

Kurt slowly lifted his head, his eyes following the muscular lines of a chest, up to a collarbone, past a strong jaw and smooth cheek. He gasped, Blaine's arms tightening around him as his body jerked back in surprise, pulling him back down. Eyes wide, he looked round the room, panicked. He was definitely in Blaine's bedroom, the covers pulled up round them and their legs tangled together. How had he gotten here?

He did not remember anything past climbing into bed the night before. Were his memories going again? Was this a sickness that he could not remember who he was or what had happened him? Were his memories of his new found rescuers and friends going to disappear like all the others? He stared at Blaine in shock, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

Blaine really was very handsome, even whilst sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and Kurt could not stop himself from sliding up a hand, over the muscular contours of his chest, tracing his thumb across his collarbone and slipping his fingers over his cheek, smiling at the beautiful skin beneath his own.

He gasped when Blaine hummed low in his throat, rolling over onto his side, taking Kurt with him, his hand stroking circles on the small of his back, their bodies pressed flush together. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine hitched his leg over his thigh, pushing their hips hard together.

His cheeks bright pink, Kurt stayed frozen, heart pounding as the other boy buried his face into his hair, breathing in deeply, and slowly moving his hips against his. Kurt let out a small moan, and suddenly Blaine's body froze.

' Kurt?'

* * *

><p>' Nick, what on earth are you doing?'<p>

The small brunette whirled round, falling against the doorframe in surprise, yelping. Ella giggled, wandering up the corridor in her pyjamas, pulling on a hoodie.

' I'm not doing anything! Don't sneak up on me like that Elladora!' he exclaimed, reaching over and snapping the door to Kurt's bedroom shut. Ella quirked an eyebrow at him.

' Really? Why were you in Kurt's room then?' she asked, pulling the hood of her jumper up over her loose blonde hair. ' And do not call me Elladora, Nicholas'

Nick stuck his tongue out at her, moving away from the door. ' I was seeing if Kurt wanted to go for a run before breakfast, work up an appetite, but he's not in his room. Have you seen him?'

Ella shook her head. ' Nope, though I have just got up myself, so I really have no idea' Nick sighed in exasperation.

' You're so useless!' he exclaimed, flailing his arms around him as he threw himself away from the doorframe, wandering aimlessly in circles. Ella giggled again. ' What?'

' You really do remind me of a puppy Nick, chasing your tail and pining for your new favourite toy' she laughed, linking her arm with his and dragging him down the corridor. ' He's probably in Blaine's room, come on'

* * *

><p>Kurt practically flew from Blaine's arms, legs tangling in the bed sheets and toppling backwards on the edge of the bed, gasping when Blaine's hand shot out to stop him falling. The brunette stared at him with wide eyes, his friend staring back with equally surprised and confused hazel eyes. He didn't look angry. Not yet anyway.<p>

' Kurt…'

' No! I am so sorry! I don't know why I'm…um…yeah, I do not know what happened last night but I am so, so, so sorry! I…I'm…I'll just be going now' he stammered, untangling himself and stumbling from the bed, practically racing for the door.

' Kurt wait!'

Kurt stopped in the middle of the room, closing his eyes and squeezing them tight shut. This was it. For some reason he did not know, he had crawled into Blaine's bed last night and now his friend was going to flip out and any idea of being his Chosen one was going flying out of the window along with any hope of finding his lost memories. He heard the bed squeak.

' Kurt…Kurt…turn around'

He really didn't want to turn round, but when he did, he saw Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, watching him with concerned eyes, Kurt's cheeks flushing any even brighter shade of pink at the sight of the handsome boy in only a grey vest and his black boxers. Blaine didn't seem to mind, holding out a hand to him.

Kurt silently took it with a trembling hand, allowing him to pull him back towards the bed to stand before him, Blaine's knees brushing Kurt's thighs from where he remained sitting on the high bed, looking up at him with that same concerned look.

' I'm sorry…' Kurt began, stopping when Blaine shook his head.

' Don't be, don't worry about it, I really don't mind…in fact it was nice' the hazel eyed boy smiled, still holding Kurt's hand gently in his own, reaching out to take the other, squeezing them both. ' I don't remember much about last night…all I remember is you coming into my room, and holding you in my arms'

' I can't remember anything, I went to bed and it's as if I just somehow woke up in your bed…in your…' Kurt trailed off, blushing again, gnawing on his bottom lip and looking away.

' Kurt…' Blaine breathed, letting go of one of his hands and lifting his own to cup Kurt's cheek, smiling when the slender boy gasped, looking back at him. His heart began to pound even harder as Blaine's hand slipped round to the back of his neck, his thumb tracing along the hairline at the nape. ' Do you smell strawberries?'

Kurt blinked, barely noticing as Blaine gently moved his head down, his breath catching when he felt his breath on his cheek and the smell of hazelnut filled his nose again. He meagrely shook his head.

' No' he whispered.

Blaine hummed, their noses brushing together. ' Just me then'

Kurt let his eyes slide closed, Blaine's breath on his lips.

' Hey Blaine! Have you seen…Holy crap!'

Kurt, for the second time that morning, launched himself away from Blaine, stumbling backwards over the clothes of Blaine's floor. Both their heads whipped round to stare at Nick and Ella in the doorway, their eyes wide with shock. Kurt, his cheeks flaming, glanced at Blaine, confused when he saw the look of something like disappointment on his handsome face.

' I err…wow…um…hi guys' Nick stammered, eyes darting back and forth between the two embarrassed boys in the bedroom before finally landing on Kurt. Ella stood behind him, a smirk slowly spreading on her lips. ' Kurt! There you are…did you…err…did you want to go for a run before breakfast?'

Kurt glanced at Blaine again, who was now glaring at the two in the doorway, finally nodding. ' Yeah…yeah that sounds great, I'll just go get changed' he mumbled, heading for the door and skirting past Nick and Ella. After a quick call for no skinny jeans, the two werewolves turned back to the alpha sat upon the bed, arms leant on his knees, staring at the floor.

' Blaine…'

' Don't Ella…just don't' he snapped, dragging a hand through his loose messy curls. Why was he so annoyed? He shouldn't be, it wasn't their fault, they hadn't known before they came bursting in. so why was he so annoyed? ' Can you two just…can you just go…please?'

Ella sighed, taking Nick's arm and trying to drag him from the room but he stopped her.

' You need to talk to your dad'

* * *

><p>' Kurt! Slow down!'<p>

Nick struggled to keep up with the slender new werewolf as they ran through the forest, ignoring the footpath and leaping over the undergrowth and dodging the trees. It was getting late in the year, a slight chill to the air, but the two werewolves were still able to dress in simple t-shirts and sweatpants for their run. They had already done two circuits of the forest surrounding the alpha's home and its grounds and with every circuit Kurt was getting faster and faster, not saying a word or seemingly noticing that Nick was falling behind.

' Kurt!'

The brunette looked round, slowing to a stumbling stop. He had been practicing most days, trying to perfect the art of stopping after running, but he was still tripping over his own feet every time. Nick stopped, much more easily and gracefully, beside him, breathing a bit heavily.

' Mate! You've got to calm down! You're leaving me in your dust!' he gasped, grabbing a tree for support.

' Sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind right n…'

' You're thinking about Blaine' Kurt's eyes widened. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Was it really that obvious? Nick was obviously skilled at reading faces because he laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. ' Mate, it's okay. It's not wrong'

' I know that…I just…I dunno'

Nick smiled softly. ' You like him don't you?' Kurt shrugged, cheeks pink again. He was amazed he was still standing by the amount of blood pumping up to his cheeks.

' I don't know…maybe…I feel safe and happy around him…but I don't really know how I feel about him' he rambled, looking down at his feet, shifting it through the foliage littering the forest floor. Nick nodded in understanding.

' What do you smell when you're around him?'

Kurt frowned. ' Why?' Nick just gestured for him to answer. ' Well…um I guess I smell hazelnut whenever I'm with him…which is usually weird because it's not like we eat loads of hazelnuts or have it around the house…I just smell all the time when I'm with him'

' Has he ever asked you if he smells anything?'

Kurt nodded quickly. ' He asked me…um…before you came in…if I smelt strawberries, he seemed pleased when I said I didn't' Nick grinned, almost ecstatically. ' What?'

Nick just smiled, walking over to a fallen tree and throwing himself down onto it, patting the trunk beside him and waiting for Kurt to sit down before turning to him and speaking again.

' Whenever I'm around Jeff, I smell honey, only when I'm around him' he told him confidently.

' So it's a wolf thing?' Kurt asked hopefully; his face falling when Nick shook his head.

' No, it's a pheromone thing' he sighed. ' You know how I told you about the alphas using pheromones to control their packs and find their mates? Yeah?' Kurt nodded. ' Everyone smells different, and to their mate they smell unique and in a way that will attract them the most'

' So I smell hazelnut because I'm attracted to Blaine?' Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip again when Nick nodded. ' And…he asked about strawberries…'

' I'd bet that that's what you smell like to him'

Kurt fell silent, staring at the floor again. So this meant Blaine was attracted to him? And vice versus? So he was Blaine's Chosen mate? Was that why he found himself in bed with him last night…he had been drawn to him? Was that why Blaine had almost kissed him? Because they were chemically and destined to be together? He started when Nick touched his knee.

' It's okay, we're sorting it out'

' Who's we?'

' Wes and the other guys'

' Why?'

Nick shrugged. ' It's fun, and we're bored'

Kurt rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling his friend with him. If he was really Blaine's mate, he wanted to get back to the house…if to only be near him, they had a run to finish. They began jogging, Nick sticking to his side this time, when Kurt recalled something Nick had mentioned.

' So Jeff's your mate then?'

Nick grinned. ' I suppose so'

' Why aren't you two together then?'

' He hasn't realised yet'

* * *

><p>Blaine wandered blindly through the hall, heading for his father's office but barely concentrating on his steps there. Kurt hadn't looked at him at breakfast, and had quickly disappeared back up to his room with Nick as soon as they all finished. Blaine would be jealous if he didn't know about Nick and Jeff's confusing relationship. Everyone was acting strange today. Wes muttered something to Nathaniel as he was leaving the dining room, and Nick was watching Blaine with an amused look, Sebastian, who showed up with the rest of the Warblers after breakfast for a game of football, just glared angrily at everyone.<p>

He knocked numbly on his father's office door, opening it when he heard his father call him in, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Wes already sat in a chair in front of the desk, looking round at him with a smile.

' Wes? What are you doing here?'

' Wes came to talk to me' Nathaniel explained, beckoning his child inside and gesturing into the chair beside Wes'. Blaine did as he was told, eyeing his friend and father as he sat. ' He came to talk about you Blaine'

' Why? What about?'

' I think you know' Wes replied, looking a little apologetic.

Nathaniel cleared his throat, leaning forward on his desk and studying his son affectionately. ' Wes seems to think that you and Kurt may have a…connection, what do you think about that son?' Blaine stayed silent, looking away, a slight pink hue to his cheeks as he remembered the short welcoming feeling of Kurt in his arms that morning, despite his friend's panicked reaction. ' I can tell by your silence that you agree?' Blaine nodded wordlessly. ' Has something happened between you two?'

Blaine sighed, nodding again. ' Last night…I dunno what happened…I woke up and Kurt had come into my room and…we slept together'

Nathaniel's eyebrow jumped to his hairline. ' You mated?'

' No!' Blaine exclaimed. ' No! I just held him while we slept, and then…we woke up and he freaked out…kept apologising…and I told him it was okay'

' Was it really?'

Blaine allowed a small smile to grace his lips. ' Yeah it was, it felt…right'

Nathaniel smiled. ' Kurt didn't consciously come into your room I'm guessing?' Blaine nodded. ' Okay…very serious question Blaine…what do you smell when you're with Kurt?' his son looked away again. ' Blaine, I need to know so I can help you handle this, Wes too…it's vital'

Dragging a hand through his hair, Blaine made a small reluctant sound in the back of his throat. ' I smell strawberries'

Wes stared at him, he could see him out of the corner of his eye, but his father leant back in his chair with a thoughtful look. They sat there for a few minutes in strained silence before the alpha spoke again, sounding calm and collected.

' You've Chosen Kurt'

' That's the weird thing dad' Blaine suddenly snapped. ' You said…you said it might be different for…for gay werewolves…for gay alphas…you said that last year, but now you're saying that every sign shows that I've Chosen Kurt'

Nathaniel nodded reverently. ' I know, and I'm sorry, I should have done more research into it and I really am very sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it son. The Full Moon is coming soon, and we don't have the time to deal with this before it rises, so I need you to be able to control yourself, okay? This will be Kurt's first Full Moon, and you're the main person who makes him feel safe, if that's because you're chemical balanced to be together or if it's because you were the one he saw when he was Changing, I don't know, but you need to control yourself enough to be able to care for him during this…put aside your feelings just for now'

Blaine nodded. ' I know, and I will, I'm just scared'

' Scared of what?' Wes asked, finally speaking up after his prolonged silence.

' We've never had to deal with a gay werewolf couple before…I scared how the rest of the pack will deal with it…I mean I know that Nick and Jeff are…something close to a couple, they're certainly meant to be together, but I just worry about how members like Vincent are going to cope with one of their alphas mating with an Infected, because that's never happened before'

Nathaniel sighed, nodding. ' I know, and I don't know how different it might be, especially with Kurt's lack of memories, he has no anchor holding him to the human world, I don't if that might help or if that will damage him, all I know is that I am sorry for not preparing for this, and I know that I'm happy that you have someone to spend your life with, because I thought it would never happen for you'

Blaine nodded, gripping the arms of the chair and studying the floor intently.

' Did you find out about that liquid in the needle?'

Nathaniel shook his head. ' Not yet, Florence is coming over from the hospital with the results soon, hopefully she'll have some news'

He nodded again, biting his bottom lip before looking up at his father. ' I will look after Kurt during the Full Moon; you have my word on that. We'll deal with whatever it is between us when we return' his father smiled. ' Can we go now? The guys are playing football and I reckon Kurt will be great at that'

Nathaniel chuckled. ' Of course, thank you Blaine, for listening, and to you Wes for coming to see me about this'

Wes nodded, jumping up and following Blaine out, clapping him on the back as they walked towards the foyer.

' Hey, I'm sorry for talking to your dad before you mate, I…'

' It's cool Wes, I don't blame you, in fact I probably would have done the same thing, so thanks' Blaine smiled, laughing and bumping his fist to his friend's when he held his out. ' I'm going to get Kurt and Nick, tell the guys we'll be down in a bit'

* * *

><p>Nathaniel watched as his son dragged Kurt by the hand on to the front lawn, Nick following happily, the rest of the boys and Ella cheering as the three boys appeared, throwing the football to Nick. He was happy for his son. Ecstatic in fact, and he couldn't wait to tell Arcadia. It had been obvious from the start to him that there was some form of connection between his son and the new werewolf in his pack, but in a million years he wouldn't have guessed that this might happen.<p>

He looked round as there was another knock on his office doors, smiling at the familiar pretty face of Florence Da Costa, a member of the pack and doctor at the local human hospital in town. She had been there when Kurt had been brought in, and had cared for him until he showed signs of healing before returning to the town. He had sent the green liquid to her as soon as possible.

' Florence, thank you so much for coming all this way, how are you?'

' I am well, yourself Nathaniel?'

' Stressed I'm afraid, it is as difficult as ever planning a Full Moon pack run, especially with all the adolescents' Nathaniel sighed. Florence laughed.

' Yes, I saw all of them as I came in, lively bunch' she said, taking the seat that Blaine had recently left. ' I see that Kurt is going better now'

' Yes, I'm sure you've heard of his recent stardom?'

' Yes, Daniel came and told me, very strange, I should like to give him a full medical check up after the Full Moon, see how his physical and mental state are' Florence told him. He nodded. ' But first we need to discuss the results, and I think Kurt shouldn't be told until the Full Moon, I wish to see how he copes and we can't have him being more stressed by this news'

Nathaniel sat, frowning. ' Bad news?'

She shrugged. ' Not great. I studied the liquid that you sent and it is in no way linked to any drug or otherwise from the normal human world…in other words I am certain that it didn't belong to Kurt. I checked the blood found on the needle and it definitely belonged to Kurt, then I checked the sample I took after Blaine brought Kurt in and found something'

' What?'

' The liquid in the needle was prominent in Kurt's blood sample, and I could still be in his system after all this time' Florence explained. ' His memories, they haven't come back yet? Even with the things that the scouts found of his?'

' Unfortunately not, did you expect them to come back?'

Florence shrugged. ' I would expect them to return if Kurt had something as simple as amnesia or even the repression of memories. He was in so much pain that he could have just blocked out everything, much the same thing happens with women after childbirth, they repress the memory of the pain so they don't have to deal with it. However I don't think that is what's happening with Kurt' she explained. ' The cerebrum part of the brain holds the memory, both long term and short term, from the tests I have done on this liquid, I have found the substance has the ability of severely damaging the cerebrum, significantly the memory part of his brain'

Nathaniel gaped at her. ' So this liquid…?'

' This liquid has destroyed Kurt's memory and for how long or why, I don't know'

' So the wolf that attacked Kurt…?'

' I'm not sure but I don't think this was a regular attack. Somebody attacked Kurt, took his memories and then…I don't know…he's taking to being a werewolf far too easily and…I think…this isn't a normal infection Nathaniel. I'm not even sure if this is an Infection case'

Nathaniel frowned. ' Florence, what are you talking about? What are you saying?'

' I'm saying that the Full Moon will determine who and what Kurt really is and what brought him to us'

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for keeping you waiting so so so so so so looooong!

Ooh! Who is Kurt really? Is he what he appears? Or is there something more to our favourite little werewolf?

Klaine beginning! And a bit of Niff in there too!

Full Moon soon! YAY!

Keep reading and keep reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	6. Flashes

**Chapter Six: Flashes**

Flashes.

Small at first.

Brief glimpses of smiling faces. Warm green eyes. Large hands holding his own smaller ones.

Then someone tall. Very tall. Someone with blonde hair. Someone with brown, smoothing down his own hair.

Someone kissing his forehead.

This wasn't a normal dream, for he was not walking past the images, nor was he walking towards them. He was just seeing them. As if he was sat in nothingness, the flashes of images coming in quick succession, and always blurred at the edges, as is he was still missing the key essence to every glimpse.

Everything was still missing. The glimpses meant nothing but short, sweet images that made no sense nor linked up anything. They were simply there as a method of drawing him into a maze of confusion. And as the glimpses continued to repeat over and over again, the confusion got thicker and thicker, until he felt like he was drowning in it, slipping further and further and losing who he truly was. Whoever he really was, it was disappearing behind the façade of who he was now.

He was drowning.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't see anything but the flashes of images that made no sense at all.

' Kurt!'

Kurt jerked awake, gasping, a gasp that quickly turned to a yelp as his head hit the window.

' Ow' he groaned, clutching his head, looking round at the laughter behind him and scowling at Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick in the back of Arcadia's SUV. ' Shut up' he snapped; only making them laugh harder.

' Shit, are you okay?' Kurt looked round at Blaine in the driver's seat, handsome face full of worry and anguish. ' I am so sorry Kurt! The guys yelled and then you gasped and scared me and I only jerked the wheel a little! I am so sorry!'

' Gosh panic much Blaine' Thad laughed.

Blaine ignored him, eyes darting back and forth between the road and Kurt. ' I'm really sorry'

Kurt giggled, reaching over to pat his hand resting on the gear stick, feeling a shock go through him at the touch. ' It's fine, it was just a shock, calm down and watch the road' he told him. Blaine gave him an apologetic look, glancing down their hands before smiling and looking back at the road, looking slightly disappointed when Kurt squeezed his hand and pulled away. ' Oh, are we almost there?'

Blaine nodded, the trees of Ales Run Wilderness Area passing them by as they drove along the interstate, in convoy with the other Warblers in their borrowed SUV's. It was almost noon and the boys had left the Anderson household at nine that morning, following the rest of the pack who had left earlier or the day before. The Full Moon was upon them and the whole pack were travelling to a camping ground in the large two thousand acre woods so they could all go through the transformation together.

' Tell me again why we have to drive two hours and twenty minutes…?'

' Two hours and forty-five, we got caught in traffic while you were asleep' David corrected.

' Okay tell me again why?' Kurt asked, watching the green and brown trees fly by.

' Well one, we've already used the other forests and woods closer to the House and we don't like to use the same one within five moons, because of the humans and their hunting seasons, and two it's got more space and the pack has increased in size in the last few years, especially after the Cub Burst of nineteen ninety-four' Blaine explained with a chuckle. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

' Cub Burst?'

' Yeah!' Nick said excitedly. ' Nineteen-ninety-four was when there was a high pregnancy rate within the pack, sixteen mothers fell pregnant with seventeen "cubs" all within two months of each other'

' Oh…so you and the rest of the Warblers then?' Kurt asked.

' Ah, you learn faster grasshopper' Wes chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

' So Cameron and James are twins?'

' Yep, we were all born within the space of two months, so we have a high number of juvenile wolves running around every full moon' David told him, leaning forward on the bench like back seat where Wes, Thad and Nick were crammed in, Jeff and David stretched out on the back seat. ' Because of the shared raising of cubs within the pack, most parents stopped with one cub, only a few more cubs were born to our sixteen families. Jeff has a little sister, Nick has an elder, Thad, Logan and James all have an older brother each, and…who else…oh Trent has younger twin brothers, then there's Blaine, but the alpha usually has a handful children so they have many heirs'

Kurt looked at Blaine. ' You only have three siblings though don't you? That's not loads…'

' Four' Blaine corrected. ' Ella has a twin brother; you'll meet him if he shows up at the Rising. Here we are' the alpha's son said as he turned off the interstate on a sharp bend, onto a thin dirt track surrounded by trees, the SUV's behind followed just as quickly and Blaine suddenly stepped on the gas, making Kurt squeak in surprise as he raced down the track, bumps throwing them all everywhere.

They kept driving for another fifteen minutes of bumps before they reached a clearing, sloppily made into a park area, skidding into a parking spot in a cloud of dust amongst over trucks and cars, the other Warblers pulling in directly beside them, all the other guys visibly laughing at their craziness. Kurt rolled his eyes as he jumped out.

' Boys' he sighed, looking around him. Apart from the other cars, there were no other signs of life, the clearing simply surrounded by forest. He barely noticed as the other boys jumped out of the cars and began unpacking the tents and duffel bags, until he felt an arm around his waist. Blaine smiled brightly at him.

' You okay?'

Kurt nodded wordlessly, looking around them still. When Blaine had informed him that they would be camping in the middle of a wood, he had instantly felt uncomfortable by the whole idea, certain that his "old self" had been as averse to camping also. This was until Blaine had quickly offered to share a tent with him, insistent that he would feel better with him by his side. Kurt wasn't going to argue.

' Come on you two! We've got a bit of a trek!' Cameron called over, waving from the entrance to a pathway cut out of the curtains of trees, his own duffel bag and sleeping bag thrown over his shoulder. Kurt nodded, reaching for his own bag but finding it already being swept away.

Blaine shook his head, shouldering both their bags and their tent, nodding to two sleeping bags and mats still on the floor, still grinning. Kurt glared at him.

' What do you think you're doing?' he snapped, crossing his arms. Blaine shrugged.

' Helping'

' I can carry my own bag Blaine'

' I know you can, but I want to, so stop complaining and grab the stuff, we'll get left behind' Blaine told him, giving him a pleading look before prancing off after the other guys, slowing to listen and chuckle at Kurt's huff.

The young werewolves were in good spirits as they trekked along the forest path, Kurt throwing glares at Blaine's amused face every so often and Wes and David poking fun at Blaine's chivalry. They were to be staying only three nights in the forest, one to go through the transformation that night and the second and third to recover and bond as a pack, before returning to their homes and their jobs, which had been abandoned for the nights. They were only trekking for thirty minutes before the sounds of laughter and soft music met their sensitive ears and the tree thinned out, revealing a larger clearing stretching through the forest almost to a mile every which way, tents already set up and a fire being set up in the middle, older, muscular boys carrying armfuls of heavy firewood coming in at the same time they were, other adults and children milling about, greeting people, the latter running about screaming, some of the adult men setting up tents and the women bringing in cooler boxes of food and drinks. Blaine had explained that after the Transformation, most were in good spirits and happy to start partying for the next two nights.

' Wow' Kurt breathed. He hadn't realised how many individuals were in the pack until now.

' Nice of you to join us pups!' one of the older teens yelled over at they all loped into the clearing, walking past with a huge bundle of firewood over his shoulder.

' We are seventeen Ben! Can it!' Logan yelled back to the boy who Kurt guessed was his older brother.

' Where have you all been?' Christian called as he passed with his own bundle.

' Traffic!' Blaine replied.

Christian just made a face, nodding his head over to a clear space at the edge of the lines of tents. Most of the Warblers already seemed to be heading there and Kurt again guessed that this was their usual place as he followed quickly behind, smiling at the few adults he knew as they passed.

' Kurt, you okay with this spot?' Blaine asked when they reached the space, gesturing to a patch of green grass. Kurt fixed him with a look.

' Blaine, all it looks like is grass to me, I really have no clue' he laughed, the other guys chuckling with him. He dropped the sleeping bags and mats. ' Right, so that's me done, you fix up the tent because again, I have no clue'

Blaine pulled a face, putting down his load. ' Come on, I'll teach you, it's actually really easy…don't give me that look!'

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Nathaniel showed up through the throngs of his greeting subordinates, smiling at the gaggle of teenage boys, all still working on their tents. Apparently Kurt had got annoyed with Blaine's slow pace and procrastination, and sent him to sit on the grass while he finished it instead, something the guys were still laughing about.<p>

' I see Kurt has taken to camping well' he chuckled. Blaine scowled while Kurt simply smiled up at the alpha, flittering around the tent and making sure every peg was positioned correctly. ' Now that you've finished with that Kurt, how would you feel about meeting some other members of the pack?'

Kurt's head shot up, dropping the hammer in the hand and narrowly missing his own foot. ' I err…I dunno, can Blaine come too?'

Nathaniel smiled warmly, nodding. ' Of course, come on, the rest of you can help the others with the firewood'

The Warblers all groaned, finishing their tents and stalking off into the trees, as Blaine jumped to his feet, slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezing affectionately, leaning over to murmur in his ear as his father walked ahead.

' Don't worry, most of the pack are nice, there's a few you might have to watch out for, and Vincent is stalking about somewhere, but don't worry I've got you' he reassured him, feeling the shiver that went down Kurt's spine but not mentioning it. Their match was becoming more obvious by the day and the idea of Kurt being his eternal mate was exhilarating, as well as giving him the urge to be as close to the other boy as possible. It was natural to try to attract your future mate after all.

They followed Nathaniel over to a group of a adults sat by the fire, all of them looking up at the approach of their alpha, jumping to their feet, holding out hands to greet him. Nathaniel greeted them all, acting the part perfectly, before waving over his son and new pack member.

' Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kurt, our newest member' he introduced, reeling off a list of names that Kurt knew he probably wouldn't remember, until he got to a woman with long black, wavy hair and thick black framed glasses, dressed in a v-neck shirt and ripped jeans. ' And this is Dr. Florence Da Costa, she is the doctor who cared for you when Blaine brought you in'

' Oh! It's nice to meet you, thank you so much' Kurt gushed, grasping the woman's hand warmly when she offered it. He squeaked when the woman simply tugging him closer, catching his chin in her slender fingers and turning his face right and left.

' Hm…well you seem healthier than the last time I saw you, the blue eyes are a bit of a surprise though, certainly didn't expect that' Florence said, mostly to herself. ' How do you feel? Any new memories?'

' Um…only short flashes, when I'm sleeping' he replied, voice muffled by her fingers still holding his face. His eyes widened as she leaned in closer, staring into his eyes.

' Hm…if anything serious comes back to you, let me know, for now…' she said, leaning back. ' I have arranged with Nathaniel for me to give you a full physical after the Full Moon, okay?' he nodded. ' Good' she said, finally releasing his face. Kurt stumbled away, looking around, alarmed, when Blaine chuckled.

' As handsy as ever Flo?' he laughed, grabbing Kurt's arm to steady him. ' Don't mind Flo, she takes her job way too seriously'

' I am a doctor Blaine; you can't be too serious in my work, silly cub. I'm going to check on the other cubs, make sure they're not killing each other yet'

Kurt turned to Blaine as she wandered off in the direction of the Warblers.

' She's um…nice'

' Oh she's lovely, just a bit extreme, come on, let's finish setting up the tent' Blaine suggested, grabbing his hand and with a parting wave to his father who had settled down to talk with the other men and women, dragged Kurt back towards their tent. They were half way back when a group of the older boys passed them, carrying more firewood. Kurt half wondered why they needed so much.

' Taking your new pet for a walk Blaine' one called over, the others laughing jeeringly. Blaine glared at him.

' Still as immature as ever Vic?' he snapped back, squeezing Kurt's hand.

' Hey don't get angry at me' the boy, Vic, sneered. ' Not my fault you're adopting another queer freak'

Blaine growled, dropping Kurt's hand to stride over to Vic. ' Don't call him a freak' he snarled, the older boy taking a step back at the anger of the alpha. ' He is not a freak'

' He is a freak, blue eyes, looks like a girl, a queer, he's a freak, doesn't belong here' Vic snapped, dropping the bundle of firewood in his arms and squaring up to him. Blaine opened his mouth to reply, stopping only when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, his anger faltering.

' Kurt! Kurt wait!' he called after the running boy, growling angrily at the older boy as Kurt disappeared into their tent, zipping it up. ' You had better watch what you say Vic, coz I already have it out for your father for saying such things to him so you'd better watch how you treat Kurt. You don't want to make me mad' he snarled furiously, pushing him hard in the middle of the chest so he stumbled backwards before giving him one more disgusted look and stalking off.

Blaine broke into a run, dashing over to the tent and unzipping the flaps. Kurt was sat on one of the unrolled mats, arms curled around his legs and face buried into his knees, and Blaine's heart once broke again at the sight, crawling into the tent and zipping the flaps back up.

' Kurt? Don't listen to him. He's Vincent's son and he's a jerk and I'm sorry you had to listen to that again' he sighed, crawling over to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, smiling when Kurt turned his head to look up at him, his cheeks dry but his eyes full of tears. ' You're not a freak Kurt, you're a beautiful kind boy, with gorgeous eyes and you should never have to deal with horrible people like Vic' he told him.

Kurt smiled, sighing and lifting his head. ' I just didn't think I would meet another person like Vincent so soon into the trip'

' I'm sorry, I'll talk to dad about it…'

' No, don't worry about it, he's already so stressed out planning all this and everyone is on edge with the Full Moon tonight. I'll be fine. It's only words after all' Kurt insisted, loosening his grip on his knees, smiling when Blaine squeezed him closer. ' Thank you Blaine, for sticking up for me'

' Of course I'm going to stick up for you' Blaine chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of Kurt's head impulsively. He lingered there, the smell of strawberries filling his senses, closing his eyes and letting the scent consume him. He felt Kurt's hand lift to clutch at his shirt and ducked his head to look him in the blue eyes.

Kurt could smell the hazelnut flooding around him and suddenly he was leaning in, pressing his lips to Blaine's, his heart fluttering at the softness of his lips and the taste of hazelnut there too, a thrill of exhilaration as Blaine kissed him back, raising a hand to cup his cheek. The kiss was innocent, and short, only lasting a few lingering moments before they both pulled away, the trance of the consuming scents snapping like a tightly coiled spring and Kurt leapt away, feet slipping on the bottom of the tent so he landed sprawled out on his backside, staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

' I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me…I…I'm sorry' he stammered, looking away, cheeks flushed pink, starting when Blaine took his hand.

' No, it's fine, I…if you hadn't kissed me first, I would have, so don't be sorry Kurt' he told him, the other boy looking up at him with watery eyes, different tears this time. ' Please don't cry' he begged, lifting a hand to cup his cheek again.

' I…I'm confused' Kurt admitted, grasping the hand on his cheek tightly. Blaine nodded, understanding, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek softly.

' Let's get through tonight okay? Then we'll sort out things…between us' he said, smiling brightly. Kurt smiled back, nodding as well, biting his bottom lip. ' Okay, now then let's go help the other guys'

* * *

><p>Just five hours later Kurt was feeling restless, as if he were full of uncontrollable energy bubbling up inside of him. It was clear he wasn't the only one, the Warblers getting increasingly more fidgety and energetic as the afternoon got later and the evening loomed. The pack was to gather and set out as one once the moon was at its highest in the sky, and along with his edginess and need to tap into the reservoir of energy pooling in his stomach, nerves had started to set in. the other boys and Ella had explained to him what happened when you Transformed, but it still unnerved him, the idea of transforming into an animal. Ella had given him some sweatpants and a thin grey vest to put on before the Transformation, apparently it was easier to transform whilst wearing loose fitting clothing, or wearing no clothes at all (but that was a bit too much for him).<p>

At half five, an hour and a half before the moon rose, as they all sat down for dinner around the campfire, filling their stomachs before everything kicked off.

' Good mooorrrrning werewolf clan!'

The voice echoed around the whole clearing, making half of the werewolves around the campfire jump, a quarter more jump to their feet in defensive and causing the children sitting on blankets closest to the fire to squeal in excitement. Kurt, one of those who jumped in surprise, smiled gratefully at Blaine, who'd caught his plate of food for him, looking round as someone in bright pink clothes and a head of spiky blonde hair came sauntering into the clearing, a taller brunette boy following him with a large bag and tent pack comfortably over his shoulder.

' Hello people! The fun has arrived! This party can begin!' the boy in pink announced.

Beside Kurt, Ella squealed, jumping up and running over to the boy, throwing her arms around his neck, giggling as the boy twirled her around. Kurt watched as the rest of the Anderson family, including Blaine, jumped up to greet the boys.

' Don't look so surprised' Nick chuckled. ' The delightful pink bundle of fun that has just strolled in completely late is Blaine's younger brother and Ella's twin brother, Jack'

' Oh! Right! Do you not like him?' Kurt asked, looking round as Nathaniel embraced his youngest son. Nick shook his head.

' Nope, everybody loves Jack, that's just the only way to describe him, he's a very complex human being'

Kurt smiled in response, watching as Blaine slung his arm around his brother's shoulder, pulling him over to sit with the Warblers, the taller boy following closely behind. Both new boys were attractive, both giving off an aura of belonging, greeting the other werewolves cheerfully and as they could very easily slot into the meal like they weren't late, of course Kurt knew that they could. It was a welcoming aura that Kurt wished could consume him too.

' Well what do we have here?' the boy in pink, Jack, exclaimed, eyes fixed upon Kurt as he ducked out of his brother's grasp and sauntered over. ' Who's the gorgeous new guy?' he asked, taking up Blaine's vacated seat on the log, cocking his head to the side when he saw Kurt's eyes close up. ' With the eyes as blue as the ocean'

Kurt blushed and behind both of them, Blaine frowned. ' Jack, this is Kurt, he recently joined the pack' he introduced, sitting down on the other side of Kurt. ' Kurt, this is my younger brother Jack, and his boyfriend Piers' he continued, gesturing to the other taller boy, who had taken up the space of log between Jack and Nick. He smiled briefly, accepting the plate of meat offered by Arcadia silently.

Jack continued to stare at Kurt. ' Why are your eyes blue?'

Kurt looked away. ' I don't know'

' Oh, well they're pretty, good to meet you Kurt, this your first Transformation?' the blonde boy asked, picking at his own plate of food in his lap, smiling when Kurt nodded. ' Don't worry, Blaine will look after you, he looked after me when I went on my first run'

Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling, his smile widening when Blaine returned it, an interaction that Jack didn't miss. He watched, thoughtfully picking at his food, the sky above them darkening, the moon was on its way.

* * *

><p>' It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay…'<p>

Blaine gnawed on his bottom lip as he walked with Kurt over to the large space where the rest of the pack had gathered, some in loose clothing, some already completely bare, murmuring in excitement. Kurt hadn't stopped repeated what Blaine had told him back in the tent when they were getting ready, his small hand clinging to Blaine's sleeve as they walked bare foot across the dirty ground.

The moon was visible behind the treetops now, but it was only when it had risen past them that the Transformation would begin. The children were assembled into one group with the adults arranged to look after them, they would remain in the clearing for their own safety. As soon as they reached the group, a lot of eyes were on Kurt, anxious to see how he would handle the change. Kurt was to stand with the Warblers and Blaine's younger siblings, Scott and Christian sticking close nearby as a method of control if he didn't handle it well.

As Arcadia called out the time was near, Blaine caught Kurt's hand in his own, turning him to face him. The slender boy was beginning to shake in the loose grey clothing, his eyes full of fear that hadn't shown there a few hours ago.

' I'm here for you; I'll stick by your side throughout everything okay? I won't leave you alone when you're in pain' he promised, squeezing his hand. ' The pain won't last long, you just have to go with it, don't fight it. After your first Transformation, you barely notice the pain. Remember everything I've told you okay? Okay?'

Kurt nodded, offering a small smile. ' Okay' he replied in a small voice. Blaine pulled him into a quick embrace.

' It'll be okay'

They pulled away just as the moon rose above the tree line, and the werewolves were bathed in the silver moonlight.

Kurt fell to his knees as a searing pain shot through his body.

* * *

><p>AN The moon is upon us! Ooh!

How will Kurt cope with the Transformation? Will he remember anymore of his previous life? Will he and Blaine get together?

All those who have read my Prince Charming fan fiction will be familiar with my Jack Anderson and Piers Noir characters? They stand as what Kurt wants to be and what he wants his relationship with Blaine to be, open and ecstatically happy most of the time. In this fic, Jack and Piers are in a relationship but they have not gone through the official werewolf mating, so they do not count as "mates" thus making Blaine and Kurt's impending relationship the first gay werewolf partnership. If that makes sense? Let me know if it doesn't! :P

Next chapter up very soon! And Happy Love Day everyone!

Keep reading and keep reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	7. The Rising Moon

**Chapter Seven: The Rising Moon**

Colours burst into his vision and every sound around him was clear. His senses filled with the scents of dirt, dead leaves, trees and bonfire ash, and every colour, bathed in silver and an orange glow from the fire, vibrant and bright. He felt strange. Warmer than before. Before there had been a chill in the air. Now there was comfortable warmth surrounding him, flooding into his skin, every part of his skin. So this was what it was like?

He could smell that familiar scent of hazelnut and lifted his head, turning it towards the scent, frowning when all he saw wasn't that familiar boy but a large wolf, with thick black fur and bright hazel eyes, sat watching him, cocking his head to the side when he lifted his head from his paws and started to struggle to his feet. Now that was strange. The feeling of standing on four paws, feeling the earth beneath thick pads instead of thin skin. It was vibrating beneath him and he looked around for the source. He couldn't see anything more than the black wolf.

But he could hear something. Others. Other wolves. They were running a few miles to the east, in one formation. Running. Now that felt like a good idea. He kneaded his paws against the dirt, before taking off into the trees.

* * *

><p>' <em>No!' <em>Blaine gasped, jumping to all four feet, watching as the smaller wolf took into the trees, taking off after him. He couldn't believe it! Kurt was fine. He was up and moving and it had only been thirty minutes since the Transformation had taken over them all. He had told the Warblers to keep their distance, worried that Kurt might not react as well as he had. Where was the distrust? Where was the panic? The fear? The crippling pain? He needed to catch up with Kurt. Now.

* * *

><p>It was remarkable. He had tripped over his paws at first, unsure on his longer, much stronger four legs as he moved over the uneven undergrowth, but now…it was as if his instincts had taken over and suddenly he was running through the woods full pelt, the colours blurring around him beautifully, the smells of the forest engulfing him. It was clear, not dizzying, he could pinpoint the home of an owl high in the trees, and a small herd of deer picking their way nervously through the trees. Easy prey but he wasn't interested in hunting. It only wanted to run.<p>

He could sense running water nearby and headed towards that, only running for a few minutes before he reached a small running brook, laughing in his head as he tested himself, leaping from the bank to a rock in the middle, paws slipping on the damp stone but feeling triumphant as he stayed upright. He howled.

He howled long and high pitched into the night's sky, throwing his head back and letting his sound echo around the forest, silencing all wildlife around him into a sense of fear. He cut off suddenly, dropping his head and listening carefully. The wildlife – the small family of hedgehogs, the solitary badgers, the owls chirping in the trees – they all stayed silent, but only for a moment, launching back into their own night time routines and choruses.

He looked round at the soft pad of paws on the ground, smelling the strong scent of hazelnut. The black wolf stood there, watching him from the edge of the riverbank, panting slightly. The other wolf cocked his head to the side, looking down at him, letting out a small whining sound and padding the ground.

He knew what he wanted, but he didn't want that. He wanted to run. So, again, he did.

Tearing off through the trees as soon as his paws hit the other side of the river, hearing the other wolf follow him just quickly. He almost wanted to turn back, allow the hazelnut to engulf him, give into his natural instincts, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. There was another scent in the air, a familiar yet forgettable scent that forced his feet to move.

He couldn't stop and he didn't mind, soaring through the woods, leaping over boulders and fallen logs, following the scent. Once or twice he felt the other wolf behind him, and wanted nothing more than to stop and roll to the ground beneath the male. But he didn't. Because every time he slowed, the scent pulsed and a dull, painless throb flowed through his limbs that pushed him on.

He howled again. The scent was becoming more and more potent as he passed through the forest, and yet a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to slow down, to stop. That he could go no further.

But he wanted to.

He needed to.

Needed to follow the scent. It was calling to him even as the voice told him to slow, his limbs following their advice so easily that he could sense the other wolf gaining on him, getting closer, so much that there was a risk that the smell of hazelnut would engulf him completely.

There were other wolves. Strange wolves. They were in front of him. Standing between him and the rest of the scent. No.

He didn't want to stop.

But he did.

He stopped gracefully on an invisible line that was not there in anyway but in scent. He didn't like it, the scent pulling him in the direction was still there, but marred by an insisting need to stay where he was. To turn back. Return to the hazelnut again. But he didn't want to. He needed to follow.

The strange wolves were there. They were bigger than him, even from a few metres and watching him with trained eyes, as if they were waiting for him to make up his mind. Cross the line or not?

A throb in his paws told him to move, his paw lifting from the ground to hover over the invisible barrier.

' _Kurt! No!' _

He yelped as a black blur pulled him back, the voice in his head louder but echoing. It was as if the other wolf was speaking to him from far away, or down a long sealed corridor.

The wolf stood between him and the invisible line with the larger wolves watching curiously, and pushed him, backwards, back into the trees, pawing at his legs to keep him moving and nudging at his side with his nose, making small noises whenever he resisted or looked back.

It was only when they reached a clearing, just half a mile away from the "line" that he noticed the smell of hazelnut again and stopped, ignoring the whine it received from the other wolf. He knew this wolf in his other form. He needed this wolf when he himself was in his other form. He loved this wolf. This wolf was his.

He dropped to the ground, watching the wolf with the thick black fur with innocent eyes, shuffling forward until he was under his chin, the hazel eyes looking down at him in confusion. The scent was so strong. It was delicious, flowing through him. He sat up, nuzzling his nose into the thick fur of the other wolf's neck, pressing close to him.

' _Kurt' _the voice was still echoed, though they were so close together, with a small whine in it as the wolf that was Blaine breathed out the name he knew to be his own. _' Don't run off. You must stay at my side. Please stay at my side?' _

Kurt nodded, or as best he could nod in a wolf's body, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the wolf that was his warm him as well, though his fur kept him warm enough. He felt a desire to be closer to him, a need to allow the hazelnut scent to consume him. He had never felt this before. It was new. The animalistic desire to be closer to His.

But the scent was still there, niggling at the back of his mind. He wanted to cross that line but at the same time he did not. He knew what the line meant, and he knew it was an instinctual thing not to cross it. But the scent was leading him across it. And everything in his bones told him to pass over that line for the sole purpose of following the scent, the instinct inside of him. But what was on the other end of that line?

He giggled inside as Blaine nudged him, just hard enough to knock him to the ground, leaning down and swiping his tongue over his muzzle. He made a purr of content, raising his nose and licking Blaine back as he laid down on his front beside him, resting his head on his side, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

' _Kurt? You can hear me right?' _

' Yes…sort of…you sound far away, but I know you're right here because I can smell you'

Blaine lifted his head from his side. _' How do I smell?' _

' _Like hazelnuts, it's delicious, over powering, like a shroud surrounding me' _Kurt sighed. It was getting easier to hear Blaine, but his voice still echoed, like a whisper that drifted into his head in the wind. _' What do I smell like to you?' _

' _Like strawberries, only you' _

Kurt shifted out from under Blaine, standing up and over him. His human form would have smiled when his wolf rolled onto his back, showing his belly, tongue lolling until Kurt stepped a paw over him, standing completely over him for a moment, and wondering if this was proper. He knew Blaine was of alpha-brethren, his size and instinct told him that, but here he was standing over him, lying down to lie half on top of him and nuzzling into his neck and chest again.

He wanted to stay there forever. In this form, just letting the hazelnut smell blanket him warmly. Blaine was his and he was Blaine's.

But it was still there.

That need to follow.

He needed to go.

To return to his own self. To who he once was.

He left Blaine behind in the clearing. Disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to the camp site, one of the sweatpants left against the tree by one of the child minders already pulled on, dragging a hand through his incredibly messy curls, mid-morning the next day, quickly met by excited children already up and running about, still on an adrenaline high from the night before and running their mothers ragged. The fires were already lit and some of the adults were cooking huge platefuls of breakfast for the rest of the still scantily dressed men and women.<p>

' Blaine!'

Jack came running over, his blonde hair perfect already, dressed on in pink jogging bottoms. Blaine rolled his eyes.

' Do you ever wear anything over than pink?' he laughed.

His younger brother shook his head, looking shocked. ' Of course, are you insane? How was your evening? Did anything happen between you and Kurt?' he asked excitedly, hopping along behind him as he wandered towards his tent. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him.

' It was fine, and no nothing much, why would you ask?'

Jack groaned. ' Aw that's no fun! Wes told me you had Chosen Kurt!'

' He did, did he?' Blaine sighed, frowning at his friend stood beside his own tent with Thad and David. The taller boy quickly jumped behind David. ' Don't talk to Jack about me!'

' Why? He's been gone for six months! He deserves to be filled in on the goings on around the pack, including your romance with the cub' Wes protested, peeking out from behind David's shoulder. Blaine rolled his eyes again. ' So what happened?'

Blaine shrugged. ' Nothing much' and it was true, nothing had happened after Kurt ran away from him in the clearing. He had spent the night hunting the smell of strawberries but never caught up to the smaller wolf. He just disappeared into the night. ' Is he still asleep?'

The other boys stared at him, half confusion and half shock at his words. He frowned.

' What? Is he okay?'

' Blaine, didn't…didn't Kurt stay with you? We figured he was just getting changed or something!' Thad exclaimed. Blaine's face turned ghostly pale, his eyes widening. ' He hasn't come back yet!'

' WHAT?' Blaine yelled, making other pack members jump nearby, whirling round to stare at the alpha's son. ' We have to find him! He's probably lost or something! Come on!' he exclaimed, turning on the spot and breaking out into a run towards the trees. David groaned, running his hand across his face.

' Somebody wake the not couple, I'll grab a blanket or something for Kurt' he sighed.

* * *

><p>' KURT! KURT!'<p>

Blaine threw himself through the undergrowth of the forest, pushing past trees and over fallen logs, his throat becoming hoarse from yelling out Kurt's name into the thick woods, his friends, and anyone else they could find to help, loping behind him, fanning out, yelling out.

Blaine hadn't known what to do when Kurt had run away from him. To be honest, he hadn't known what to do before, when Kurt was stood over him. He shouldn't have done that, allowed a werewolf not of genetic origin and one as new as Kurt, to stand over him, to essentially pin him to the ground. That was what Alpha's did, not subordinates. So why did he feel absolutely fine about it. So fine with it that he was fine if Kurt wanted to pin him down again.

The smell of strawberries had been stronger last night, so strong that Blaine feared it would force him into his baser instincts, but he was afraid if he gave into those, he would hurt the smaller boy, and he didn't want that. It had been Kurt's first night, a night he had not expected to go quite like it did. He was afraid.

He was afraid what it meant for Kurt.

Kurt was a different being entirely. He wasn't what he appeared to be.

' Blaine?'

Blaine looked round as Jeff jumped nimbly over to him, stopping only for a moment until the blonde fell into step with him. He looked worried too, his blonde hair sticking everywhere and his shirt buttoned wrong. He clapped Blaine on the shoulder awkwardly.

' We'll find him' he tried to reassure him. When Blaine didn't reply, he bit his bottom lip, sighing. ' What was he like?' Blaine looked up at him with questioning eyes. ' I mean how did he cope?'

' He…he took it well…too well…much, much, much too well. He was up and running within half an hour of pain. It was like all the pain just disappeared all of a sudden, and he just…started running' Blaine explained, dragging his hand through his already messy hair. Jeff stared at him. ' I know! I was shocked too! He was howling and I could hear him laughing to himself, then…it was like he smelt something and just took off again'

' Where did he go?'

' The borderline for our territory and the St. James territory'

' What?' Jeff gasped, stopping in his tracks. Blaine looked back at him, not stopping. ' Why would he do that?'

' I dunno, but he almost went over the line, I pulled him back just in time. There were three of their members there, one was an alpha, just watching him' Blaine shivered, not wanting to think about what might have happened if Kurt had crossed that line last night. Jeff ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm and yanking him to a stop.

' What if they knew him? From before?' Blaine shook his head.

' No, they would have greeted him. All they were doing was making sure he didn't cross the line'

' Okay, well what if he crossed the line after you lost him?'

The alpha glared at him. ' I didn't lose him, he ran off'

Jeff quirked an eyebrow. ' What? After you pulled him away from the line?'

Blaine looked away, blushing slightly. ' No, we…played for a bit afterwards, away from the line' he mumbled, pulling his arm out of his now grinning friend's grasp and continuing on, growling under his breath, kicking a rock and sending it smacking into a tree.

' You two are so meant to be together' Jeff sang behind him.

' Jeffrey will be you serious? Kurt could be hurt or something and you're joking about like a…'

He jumped as the cheery sound of Jeff's mobile interrupted him, spinning round to watch at the blonde dug out his phone, answering it frantically, hopping from one foot to the other in his hurry. Blaine frowned as whoever it was on the other end yelled something. Jeff hung up shortly afterwards.

' They've found him' he told him, both of them already taking off at a run. ' He's by the line'

The other Warblers were already there by the time Blaine broke through the undergrowth, Jeff close at his heels, the boys making way for the alpha as he hurried forward, sensing the line just a few metres from him. The three other werewolves were still there, now in their scantily dressed human forms, one standing as the alpha over the other two, tall and handsome, with black hair and high cheek bones, all of them watching, with the Warblers, as Kurt paced back and forth down the line.

He was completely bare, but didn't seem to notice yet, nor had he noticed that other werewolves, his blue eyes vacant as he paced back and forth, right next to the boundary line, walking almost half a mile before walking back again, and repeating. He had been at it for a while, an obvious groove mapped out on the ground, stretching in miles along the line, out of sight, deep where he was currently pacing.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was unharmed. He looked across at the other alpha, who had already approached the line to greet him, holding out a hand. He smiled when Blaine shook his hand.

' Jessie St. James, my brother is the alpha of our territory' he explained.

' Blaine Anderson, son of the son, I apologise making you uneasy last night…'

Jessie shook his head. ' Think nothing of it. We were only there to make sure he didn't cross the line, we wouldn't have attacked him' he looked across at Kurt, still pacing, seemingly unaware of Blaine's appearance. ' He is a young one I'm guessing?'

' This was his first Transformation, he took it better than we expected' Blaine said, looking over as well, frowning at the vacant look still there in those blue orbs. Jessie's expression changed, but only for a moment, changing back to his slightly cocky smile as soon as Blaine looked back at him. ' How long has been here?'

' He came back a few hours before moonset, he spent most of the night running up and down the line, we followed him all the way. It was strange, like he was looking for a way through' Jessie told him. ' He kept going after he Changed back, he'll be tired later'

Blaine nodded. ' I'll take him back to the campsite, thank you for looking after him Jessie'

' Think nothing of it' he said. ' I shall keep in touch with your father though if that's okay. The boy, he looks very…familiar' he frowned across at Kurt for a moment. ' We shall have to see' with that he turned and returned to the young man and woman that had stood with him, waiting for the other werewolves to leave their territory line.

Blaine gnawed on his bottom lip, reaching for the blanket that David had brought with him and hesitating only for a second before approaching the pale skinned boy. He was truly beautiful, smooth and slender, with long legs and a toned chest, with strong arms and milky white skin. He averted his eyes from his nakedness as he approached, waiting until Kurt walked back to him before reaching out, catching his hand in his own.

Kurt jumped, staring at him alarmed. Blaine smiled, relieved that vacancy in his gaze was gone. Kurt's limbs shook from tiredness, his skin cold under Blaine's warmer grip. Blaine let go of him, trying to ignore the way the other boy reached for him, trying to take back his hand. He unfolded the blanket, throwing it round his cold shoulders and wrapping it round him, stepping closer to cover all of him, looking back at his face and finding him staring at him.

He gasped as Kurt fell against him, nuzzling his face into the side of his neck, instinctively wrapping his arms around his blanketed figure, feeling him shiver slightly and press himself even closer. Behind them, the Warblers grinned knowingly.

Blaine carried Kurt back to the camp, cradling the then asleep boy in his arms, still covered by the blanket and clinging to him. Nathaniel had been alarmed as they walked back into the camp, Arcadia running over to check on him, looking worried when Blaine simply shook his head, telling her that he just needed to rest and that they would talk later. His parents let him go, and he awkwardly slipped into their tent, dismissing the other boys to get themselves some food.

Kurt's eyelids flickered as he laid him down on his own sleeping bag, making sure the blanket was still in place, before letting him go, feeling him heart thud harder when Kurt let out a small whine, groping his hands out aimlessly for him as he looked for clothes for him. He found some boxers, sliding them on him; grazing his cold skin and making him shiver again, looking away from Kurt's private area as he did so. He moved away, looking for more clothes.

' Blaine?'

Blaine looked round at his name for the second time that morning, smiling softly at the sight of those beautiful blue orbs that were looking up at him, dropping the pyjamas he had fished out of Kurt's bag, to take his hand, allowing him to tug him closer, his other arm reaching up to loop around Blaine's neck to pull him closer.

' Cold' Kurt whispered, tugging him until he was pressed right up next to him, lying down on the mat beside him. Kurt quickly cuddled up to him, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm and leg around Blaine, humming contently when Blaine slipped his arm around him, rolling onto his own side to face him, their limbs tangling together languidly.

' You okay?' Blaine whispered, his breath catching when Kurt raised his head from his chest to look at him, their faces inches apart, their noses brushing together.

' More than okay' Kurt whispered back, their bodies pressed flush together. ' Now that the night is over…I think you should kiss me this time'

Blaine stared at him, stunned by his forwardness and the sparkling glint in his eyes as he spoke, those same eyes darting to glance down at his lips before looking back up. He didn't say anything in reply, surging forward, cupping a hand behind Kurt's neck and drawing him in for a firm, passionate kiss. This wasn't like the last kiss. This one was full of passion and want, need for each other, and Blaine found himself clutched closer to Kurt, his leg lifting higher to wrap around his hip.

Blaine moved his lips against Kurt's softly but firmly, sighing into the kiss when Kurt cupped his cheek with his cold hand. He didn't want to take this too fast, too soon, but he needed Kurt, he needed to taste him. Blaine opened his mouth slightly, sweeping the tip of his tongue across Kurt's bottom, humming contently at the taste of him and how Kurt quickly parted his lips, letting Blaine dip his tongue into his mouth, running it along his own. Kurt moaned into his mouth.

The atmosphere in the tent broke and suddenly all both of them wanted to do was kiss forever, their lips and tongues moving furiously over each other's, clutching the other closer. The blanket slipped from Kurt's shoulders and he shivered, his bare torso exposed to the slight chill in the air, despite how close they were pressed together. Blaine pulled away, smiling at the small whine from Kurt.

' Are you cold?' he whispered, their lips brushing together. Kurt nodded minutely, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine moaned, letting him nip and suck at his sensitive skin for a long moment, before remembering what he pulled away for in the first place. He pulled away again, sliding the unzipped sleeping bag from beneath them, rolling them inside and reaching behind them to zip it back up around them. Kurt giggled, snuggling closer to Blaine and further into the sleeping bag, tilting his chin up to press his lips to his again.

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's back, feeling the smooth skin and groaning at the feel of it. Kurt was still only in his boxers, and Blaine shirtless in sweatpants. Their chests pressed flush together, and they both groaned into each other's mouths, their hips aligning and both could feel the other getting hard beneath the thin layers. Then Kurt started tugging at his shoulder, rolling Blaine on top of him and slotting their hips together, lifting one leg to hook round his hip again, their hardening erections pressed together.

They both groaned and Kurt took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Blaine's mouth, massaging his and clutching hard at his shoulders. He nipped hard at Blaine's bottom lip, moaning as his hips jerked forward, bucking into him.

Blaine pulled away again. ' We…we should cool down…I…I don't want to take…advantage…' he panted. Kurt shook his head, jerking his hips up into his so Blaine's head dropped to his neck, moaning. ' Kurt…'

' Blaine…I want you…please' Kurt whined softly, tightening his leg around Blaine's hip and throwing his head back when he started grinding his hips down into his, their now hard cocks rubbing together. He took a deep breath in and suddenly his senses were engulfed by the smell of hazelnut again, Blaine's scent, one of the scents that bound them together. This time he let it consume him completely, and he grinded his hips up to Blaine's harder, clutching at him harder. ' Blaine…take a deep breath…'

The alpha did as he was told, breathing in against his neck and Kurt felt the same feeling of engulfing adrenaline flood through the body covering his own. Blaine lifted his head, looking down at him for a brief moment, before they both surged forward, their lips crashing together as their hips bucked and ground down. They swallowed each other's moans and whimpers, keening breaths and stuttering gasps, teeth nipping and tongues dancing as their hips ground together.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, a hot coil winding deep in his stomach until finally it snapped, his orgasm hitting him hard, his hips jerking up uncontrollably into Blaine's, who moaned low and long into his own mouth, his own orgasm crashing down on him as well.

The tent was filled with gasping breaths, the pair clutching at each other, pressing soft kisses to exposed skin, hands running over that same skin.

Blaine finally lifted his head again, looking down at the slender boy below him, his blue orbs huge and bright, a small smile on his face. Stroking his knuckles down his cheek, a pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

' What…what does this mean Blaine?' Kurt whispered, running a hand through Blaine's messy curls.

' Kurt…it means I've Chosen you, and you've Chosen me, it means that we were meant to be together and it means that we'll be together forever. We're bound to each other. Our souls and hearts. I was meant to find you in that woods, that night, if it hadn't happened that way, then we would have happened eventually' Blaine explained. ' I don't want to trap you, or hold you to me if you don't want to right now but…'

' I want to' Kurt interrupted. ' I've never felt this way about somebody else before. I know I don't remember most of my life but I know I've never felt this for anyone before. I mean…it's happened very fast, we need to get to know each other more, but…I like the idea of you being chemically and instinctively bound to me'

Blaine smiled, pressing their foreheads together. ' What we just did…'

' Was great, don't fret about it' Kurt told him. ' Pass me some tissues, they're in my bag'

' But I'm comfortable' Blaine whined, burying his face in Kurt's neck, the other giggling.

' I need sleep, and I'm not sleeping whilst covered in…stuff, so pass me tissues and I'll let you hold me in my sleep' he offered. Blaine quickly sat up, pushing back the sleeping bag and straddling Kurt, leaning back to grab the pack of tissues from Kurt's open bag, pulling out one for himself before handing the packet to the boy beneath him, quickly cleaning himself off beneath his sweatpants as best he could before turning back to Kurt, his breath catching at the sight of Kurt quickly cleaning himself off beneath his boxers, his hand down there. His eyes turned to glance up at him, cheeks flushing at the sight of Blaine's staring eyes.

Blaine chuckled; throwing the tissues into the corner of the tent and lying down beside Kurt, making sure the sleeping bag was covering both of them before wrapping his arms around him. Kurt smiled, resting his head against Blaine's chest, cuddling into him, sighing in content when he felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of his head. He drifted off to sleep, feeling better than he had in a long time. For now, his lost memories didn't matter and the only thing that did matter were the strong arms around him and the boy they belonged to.

The boy who was his. And his alone.

* * *

><p>AN And KLAINE! YAY!

Hope you all liked it! And sorry it took so long! Been writing a bad boy Klaine fic that I'm hoping everyone will like as well!

I've have taken on board a lot of suggestions and reviews so thank you very much for your feedback!

Next time: Nathaniel informs Kurt of the liquid in the needle and Sebastian gets mean

Maybe…I might change my mind ;P

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	8. New Ways To Dream

**Chapter Eight: New Ways To Dream **

Everyone close to the two boys noticed an obvious change in how they interacted as soon as they left their tent a few hours later, now fully dressed and looking well rested. The party was already starting by the time they appeared, the food put out and alcohol cooling in buckets of ice, the bonfire roaring in the middle, and music playing from a battery powered stereo someone had brought with them.

Most of the pack was beginning to, and happy to, accept Kurt, clapping him on the back and asking about his first Transformation, only a few ogling at his blue eyes. Arcadia swept him around the campsite to meet everyone, hugging him affectionately, motherly. Kurt didn't know if she could sense the sudden change in his and Blaine's relationship, but she seemed to treat Piers, Jack's boyfriend, in the same way, motherly and like he was one of her own children. Even Ella appeared more affectionate towards him, not that she wasn't before.

Vincent had stayed away from Kurt so far, and his son Vic seemed to have been scared away by Blaine since yesterday, but that didn't stop others from looking at him with something like confusion or distaste. Vincent obviously wasn't the only one he thought that Kurt was a freak.

Kurt sat close to Blaine as they feasted on the barbeque cooked by some of the men, surrounded by the Warblers, all laughing and joking about, reminiscing previous pack runs and asking Jack and Piers about their escapades during the last six months. From what Kurt had found it, it appeared that Jack had gone off with his quiet boyfriend to travel the forests in the northern states, both in human and wolf form. They had left without Nathaniel's permission, but it seemed, watching the alpha wolf wrap his arm around his youngest son's shoulders, that he didn't care, didn't mind that one of his family had disappeared and taken someone else with him. And now that the Anderson family were all reunited, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the closeness of them.

' So go on then Blaine, you haven't told us the big news!'

Kurt and Blaine looked round, surprised, at David on the other side of the ring of logs the Warblers and Anderson had collected upon, snacking and drinking, enjoying the party. They shared a look.

' What do you mean?' Blaine asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

' How did Kurt's first transformation go?' David asked excitedly, his question causing all the other werewolves to look up in interest.

' Yeah! What did he look like?' Jeff exclaimed, bouncing on the log until Nick pressed a hand to his shoulder to hold him down, chuckling.

' Oh' Blaine laughed, looking slightly relieved. ' Well it didn't exactly go as I expected it to' he glanced for permission to remedy his friends' confused looks, smiled when Kurt shrugged, looking back at his drink. Truthfully, Kurt was intrigued. He remembered a great deal of last night, but he was interested what Blaine thought of the whole night. ' Well he didn't exactly act like he should. I mean he got up after like half an hour and took off'

' What?' Wes gasped, gaping at him.

' I know! He just started running about everywhere, he looked really…happy' Blaine smiled again at Kurt.

' What did he look like?' Trent asked.

Blaine grinned. ' His fur was white'

The werewolves are gaped at him, even Kurt. He nodded, laughing at all of their reactions.

' Weird huh?'

' That's awesome!'

' Freaky!'

' Why is it so weird?' Kurt asked innocently.

' Werewolves are usually…no always, the same or a similar colour to their human hair colour, the lightest wolf we have in the pack is Jeff coz he's blonde, but even he's a sandy fawn colour, not completely white. White wolves are unheard of' Thad explained. Kurt sighed heavily.

' Great, I can't even fit in when I'm in wolf form' he mumbled, audible to all the sensitive ears around him. Blaine shook his head, wrapping his arm around his waist.

' You fit in here'

' Yeah right' Kurt scoffed, shaking off his arm and standing up, stepping over the log. ' You're all so anxious to hear how the sideshow act got on' he grumbled, ignoring Blaine's protesting calls as he stalked off. He knew he was being ridiculous, these were his friends, they weren't going to make fun of him or anything, they were just interested. But he just couldn't throw off the probing looks, the staring eyes of Doctor Florence, the watching eyes of Nathaniel, even the glaring eyes of Sebastian. He was tired of people watching him, waiting for him to do something else weird or unheard of.

' Kurt!'

He stopped at the treeline, turning to see Nick running after him, catching his arm when he reached him and pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled, accepting the embrace, resting his head on his shoulder and waiting for him to pull away. When he did, the other brunette looked at him, not with probing eyes but sympathetic ones.

' You're not a sideshow act Kurt, you're not a freak' he told him. ' You're just…'

' Weird?' Kurt snorted.

' Quirky, but there's probably dozens of reasons why you're like this! We'll talk to Doctor Flo; get her to check you out? There's got to be some simple explanation…' Nick insisted, tugging on his hand, trying to manouver him back over to the rest of the pack. Kurt resisted, pulling his hand away.

' No Nick! I don't want to go see Doctor Florence, I don't want to talk to anyone who might be able to tell me why I'm this way, I don't want to know if something's wrong with me!' he exclaimed.

' Why not?'

Kurt dragged his hands through his hair. ' Because what if it's something really bad! What if I'm sick? What if that liquid they found next to me damaged me? What if whatever it is, is so bad that Blaine won't want to be anywhere near me anymore?' he hissed at his friend angrily. Nick cocked his head to one side.

' Did…did something happen between you and Blaine?'

Kurt sighed, his cheeks a flaming red, turning away from the other werewolf. ' I um…I kissed him…before the Transformation…'

' You kissed him!' Nick gasped.

Kurt nodded, his cheeks getting redder and redder. ' Uh huh, then um…earlier, when he brought me back to the tent, we um…I was cold, and we…cuddled, so he could keep me warm, and then…I told him to kiss me, and he did and then we…did…other stuff…'

Nick gaped at him in shock for a long moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish, before his face filled with curiosity instead, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips. ' What sort of stuff?'

' Does that matter?' Kurt exclaimed, whirling round to stare wide-eyed and red faced at his friend.

' Well if you two mated then yeah…it really does matter…'

' We didn't mate' Kurt sighed, running a hand across his face. ' We just…did other stuff…below the waist stuff…please don't make me say it!' he pleaded, hiding his still red face.

' Okay, okay, well that's good isn't it? You two are together now yeah?' Nick asked excitedly.

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. ' Sort of yeah, I dunno, we didn't establish ourselves as a proper couple, just that I was his Chosen, that we were meant to be together but that we needed to get to know each other more as well…I just don't know'

Nick nodded in understanding, pondering his words for some time before speaking again. ' Okay! Well that's easily remedied! We'll just go and ask him about it! Come on!' he shrugged, reaching for his hand. Kurt pulled it away, shaking his head.

' I can't ask him that! What if…?' he trailed off, gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously. Nick smiled at him.

' It'll be okay, Blaine's crazy about you, it's so obvious. Look, I'll ask him quietly for you if you like?'

Kurt looked back up at him with wide eyes, hopeful and innocent, managing to force a smile out from behind his anxiety. ' Thank you Nick, you're a good friend'

' The very best' he said with a grin and a wink, turning on his heel to head back towards the treeline, faltering when he saw Sebastian, leant against one of the outer trees, out of ear shot, watching them with his arms crossed and a surly look on his face.

' Sebastian, what…?'

' I want to talk to Kurt, Nick, toddle off would you'

It wasn't a question. Both boys knew that. Nick looked round at Kurt, worry written on his face, waiting for his response. Kurt just gave Sebastian a steely look, folding his own arms. There was a silent stand off for a long moment before Kurt nodded, turning his softening gaze to his friend.

' It's fine Nick, I won't be long' he reassured him. Nick glared over at Sebastian.

' I know what you're up to Seb…'

' No you don't, now piss off' Sebastian snapped.

Nick huffed. ' Fine, but I'm coming back in ten minutes with Jeff' he threatened. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

' Right, go on, go pretend that you're not completely heart broken every time Jeff ignores your obvious connection, it's amusing to watch you both fall apart' the taller boy sneered. Nick's face fell and he suddenly left without another word, his eyes wet and fists clenched at his sides. Kurt was tempted to go after him, glaring at the other werewolf instead.

' You shouldn't say things like that to him, you're part of the same pack, you should care about each other' he pointed out, watching Nick's hasty retreat over his shoulder. Sebastian scoffed.

' Yeah, like you know anything about this pack' he snapped, pushing himself with a foot away from the tree and swaggering over to him. ' You're just here because you're a stray Blaine brought home with him, you're just lucky that his father took a liking to you'

Kurt stepped back as Sebastian got closer and closer to him. ' Look, I don't know why you don't like me, and I honestly don't even care, but don't think words like that are going to hurt me, I've heard a lot worse in my time with the Anderson family'

Sebastian glared at him, approaching him and grinning when Kurt kept stepping away until he reached a tree, the shorter werewolf gasping out loud when his back hit the trunk. He chuckled.

' You think you're special don't you? You think because you don't look like the rest of us, you should get special treatment, get the alpha's son?' he sneered, pressing a hand to the tree trunk right beside Kurt's head, pinning him to the tree. Kurt eyed him nervously, which didn't go unnoticed. ' Are you nervous Kurt? You think I'm going to hurt you, do you?' Kurt didn't say a word. ' Blaine belongs to me, get it? Don't think a homeless Infected wolf like you can just swan in here and just take him. You don't deserve him'

Kurt stared at him in shock, trying to slide away, flinching when Sebastian simply smacked his hand into the trunk right beside his arm, catching his sleeve and making the whole tree trunk shake. Sebastian was jealous. He wanted Blaine. That was it. That was why he hated him. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. Should he call out? Nick was probably still within shouting distance. Before he was able to make up his mind, Sebastian started speaking again.

' I'm going to warn you once Kurt, stay away from Blaine, don't get a big head and think you own him, because you don't. You're just a freak who can't accept it' he hissed at him. ' Stay away from Blaine'

' Or?' Kurt snapped, a sudden burst of courage flooding through him. Sebastian's eyes flashed.

' Or I'll finish the job of whoever attacked you in the first place' he growled. Kurt's eyes widened and for a moment he thought the taller boy was going to hit him, but he simply smacked the hand beside Kurt's head into the tree again, making him jump before laughing and pulling away, turning and sauntering away. Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the scared boy, smirking and leaving the lines of trees with that same smirk.

* * *

><p>' Kurt!'<p>

It was five minutes later that Kurt stumbled out of the woods, his breath regained and his legs less wobbly. Nobody paid attention to him as he walked back over to the Anderson's, his stomach clenching at the sight of Sebastian now sat where he had once sat, at Blaine's right side, Nick eyeing him from across the circle. Kurt's friend had abandoned his spot beside Jeff, to sit between Trent and James, leaving the blonde glancing at him with a confused look on his young face. A stab of hatred shot through Kurt's heart, why was Sebastian so comfortable in ruining so much?

He jumped when someone called his name, forcing a smile when Arcadia scurried over to him, looping her arm with his, pursing her lips when she noticed the forced smile.

' What's wrong love?'

' Nothing, I'm just tired, can I help you with anything?' he asked politely. Arcadia nodded.

' I was wondering if you would give us all a song? I hear you sing in your sleep every night and I think everyone will really enjoy it!' she smiled, giggling when his face turned to that of shock.

' I sing in my sleep?'

' Yep, this one song, and it's so beautiful, I want to hear all of it and I'm sure everyone else would as well, please? For me?' Arcadia pleaded. He sighed, glancing over at Blaine, frowning at how close Sebastian was sat next to him still. Arcadia followed his gaze. ' I'm sure Blaine would enjoy it too' she winked, giggling again when his cheeks went pink.

' I don't even know any songs though' Kurt protested, feeling his resolve crack just a little at her words.

' You must know one, every time I pass your door at night, you sing the same song, you must know it' she insisted, looking over and smiling as Nathaniel came over to them, dressed smartly yet casually in jeans and a shirt. ' Darling, don't you think Kurt should give us all a song'

' Oh of course! That would be perfect. The boys were thinking of doing a performance later on, it'll be a great place to start' the alpha agreed, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt sighed. ' We're not going to make you, but it'll be a good way of introducing yourself to the rest of the pack. Wolves always appreciate singing, it's one of our ways of communicating'

' Really?' Kurt asked. He hadn't known that. Nobody had told him. He glanced at Blaine again, catching him staring over at him over Sebastian's shoulder, smiling when he looked away, blushing slightly. He suddenly found himself nodding. ' Okay, I'll do it, but all I can remember isn't very upbeat'

' That's okay!' Arcadia exclaimed, tugging him over a spot where all the campfire groups could see him, some looking up to see what the alpha couple were up to, looking confused as they pulled the newest member of the pack with them. ' Everyone! I have a special treat for all of you!' Arcadia announced, everyone falling silent and turning in their seats to look. The spot was right in front of the campfire where Blaine and the other Warblers sat, all of them turning as well, Blaine looking intrigued, and Sebastian scowling next to him. ' As most of you all know, this is our newest pack member, Kurt, and it turns out, thanks to my keen senses…' she added with a wink to many chuckles. ' I have discovered that he sings! And very well from what I've heard, so Kurt is going to entertain us all with a song'

To Kurt's surprise, the news was met with applause and cheers, everyone turning properly in the seat to watch excitedly. Arcadia smiled at him reassuringly as she and Nathaniel went to sit down between their two oldest sons, leaving him stood on his own in front of everyone, their eyes on him. Despite Sebastian's warning, he sought out the hazel eyes that always managed to reassure him, smiling when he found that reassurance. He took a deep breath, the words coming to him as if they were tattooed upon his brain.

' _I don't know why I'm frightened  
>I know my way around here<br>The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
>Yes, a world to rediscover<br>But I 'm not in any hurry  
>And I need a moment<em>'

Everything fell away as he sang the first verse. Sebastian's threat. His lost memories. His confusing relationship with Blaine. The reason why the thoughts and impulses went through his head when he was Transformed. Everything didn't matter because of the look in Blaine's eyes and the astounded looks of the other werewolves were enough to think about for now.

' _The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
>The atmosphere as thrilling here as always<br>Feel the early morning madness  
>Feel the magic in the making<br>Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_  
><em>I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you<em>  
><em>Missed the fairy tale adventure<em>  
><em>In this ever spinning playground<br>We were young together_'

Why did he remember this one song? It seemed to fit with his current situation but a small part of him knew he didn't remember it solely for that. This song was special and he had sung this before, in a different situation, in a different place, with different, familiar eyes watching him. Loving eyes.

' _I'm coming out of make-up  
>The lights already burning<br>Not long until the cameras will start turning  
>And the early morning madness<br>And the magic in the making  
>Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye<em>'

Tingles went down his spine and he realised he hadn't moved his eyes from Blaine's since he started singing. Blaine was smiling.

' _I don't want to be alone  
>That's all in the past<br>This world's waited long enough  
>I've come home at last!<em>'

Why did that line ache his heart so much? _  
><em>

' _And this time will be bigger  
>And brighter than we knew it<br>So watch me fly, we all know I can do it  
>Could I stop my hand from shaking?<br>Has there ever been a moment  
>With so much to live for?<em>

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways _

_So much to say, not just today but always _

_We'll have early morning madness _

_We'll have magic in the making _

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye _

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye _

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_'

Kurt started when the clearing erupted with cheers and applause, most of the pack jumping to their feet, most smiling and half the women with tears in their eyes, chuckling at his shocked look as the Warblers merged on him, clapping him on the back and congratulating him. Kurt smiled, gasping when he was pulled into someone's arms, the smell of hazelnut engulfing him. Blaine hugged him tightly.

' That was amazing' he whispered in his ear. Kurt smiled, shivering slightly when, over Blaine's shoulder, he saw Sebastian still glaring angrily at him.

* * *

><p>It was late when everyone finally started heading for bed, most of the men and younger men drunk on alcohol and good times. Blaine and the Warblers had performed an amazing version of Moves Like Jagger, a song Kurt couldn't recall but was familiar so he didn't mind when Jeff grabbed him and pulled him up to dance with all of them and other younger werewolves of the pack. Thankfully nobody had said anything else horrible to him and over all he had enjoyed himself, he had had fun and been more at ease since he entered the camp.<p>

Sebastian seemed to always be there though. Kurt couldn't seem to get away from him…or Blaine for that matter, the curly haired, handsome boy insisting that he dance with him, eat with him, drink, hang out, everything. Blaine kept him at his side, and in any other situation Kurt would have been thrilled, except for glares Sebastian kept sending at him and the imbedded fear that the taller boy would do something much worse, like go through with his threat.

With the mixture of nervousness and excitement from the night, Kurt didn't know how to feel as he crawled on his knees into his and Blaine's shared tent, stopping in his tracks and unable to stop the gasp escaping his lips at the sight of Blaine, only in his boxers, bent over his bag, obviously searching for something. He looked round at Kurt's gasp, smiling.

' Hi, good night huh? I'm just looking for…are you okay?' he asked, taking in Kurt's bright red cheeks and wide eyes. Kurt nodded wordlessly, staring at his strong, toned chest and stomach, smooth and tanned, perfect. How had he not noticed that before? To be fair he'd been distracted by other parts of the boy. Blaine frowned at his staring, grabbing his t-shirt and scooting over to where he was sitting back on his heels. ' What's wrong Kurt?'

Kurt opened his mouth but no words came out, his hand reaching out, a small gasp slipping out again when his fingers came in contact with soft, warm skin. Blaine fell silent, watching his hand trail up his chest, pressing his palm flat against him. His blue eyes lifted to his and suddenly Blaine was surging forward, cupping Kurt's face and crashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Kurt whimpered, gripping his biceps hard and returning the kiss willingly, before pulling away, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled. ' Nick spoke to me today' he murmured, his breath gracing Kurt's cheeks. ' He told me you were confused…that you didn't know how to class our new…relationship'

Kurt pulled away, blushing pink and looking anywhere but at the other boy who chuckled, taking his hands and tugging him into his arms so his pink cheek was pressed to his bare chest, making Kurt let out a small "eep". There was a low rumble from Blaine's chest as he chuckled again, holding Kurt close.

' You're so cute'

' I am not cute' Kurt protested, trying to pull away but Blaine held him even tighter. ' Get off'

' Never, I'll hold you forever'

Kurt's heart skipped at his words, giggling when Blaine pulled him down onto the sleeping bags, rolling them over onto their sides and leaning back to look Kurt in the eyes.

' Kurt, I…how do you want to class our relationship?' he asked softly.

' Well…well I'm your Chosen, and you're my mate, so I guess that means we're supposed to be together, but…do we…are we…a couple? I don't…I have no idea whether or not mates are supposed to be a couple…I mean I know Jack and Piers are a couple but not Mated yet…I just…I don't know…' he trailed off, still blushing pink and ducking his head, gnawing hard on his bottom lip. Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

' Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?'

Kurt gasped, looking up again with wide eyes, mouth dropping open. There was a sparkle in Blaine's hazel eyes; a sparkle and look of adoration that made Kurt want to melt into a puddle in his arms. Their bodies were pressed flush together, their chests against one another, and Kurt could almost feel the soft thump of Blaine's heart against his own, beating just as fast as his own. This was actually happening.

' Kurt?'

He started, realising he had just been staring at him for the past few minutes. ' Yes! I mean…of course! I'd love to!' he exclaimed, blushing even redder at his loud response. Blaine only laughed, pulling him into a hug.

' I know we haven't known each other for very long, and we need to get to know each other much more, but I want to be with you…only you' Blaine murmured into his hair and Kurt smiled, that same smile fading at the thought of the tall brunette a few tents away, and his threat in the woods. But…Blaine wanted him, he had asked him first, surely that would change things…right?

Blaine fell asleep before Kurt, and Kurt lay in his arms for almost an hour before drifting to sleep, watching the tent flaps, waiting for the tall brunette to appear to seek his revenge. He didn't have flashbacks that night, only visions of a much larger wolf dragging his curly haired, hazel eyed wolf away from him, the strange yet familiar silver tip of a needle flashing out of the corner of his eye with every movement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up alone in the tent, whimpering as he sat up abruptly, wrapped in Blaine's sleeping bag and lying on his own, remembering how Blaine had insisted on making their sleeping arrangements into one large bed so he could hold him all night. He scrambled up, dressing quickly into skinny jeans and throwing on a simple white t-shirt, tugging on a random black hoodie as he hurried out of the tent, blinking in the sudden sunlight. The camp was alive with movement already, and Kurt bit his lip at how late it was, the sun almost at its highest already. He hurried over to the nearest campfire, where he could see Blaine sat with the rest of the boys and some other young wolves from the pack, laughing and probably sharing stories like yesterday.<p>

' Kurt'

He stumbled to a stop, head whipping round with wide eyes, visibly relaxing at the sight of a pink-clad Jack jogging over to him, smiling widely. The youngest alpha stopped beside him, sweeping a hand through his hair.

' Jumpy thing aren't you?' he giggled. ' My dad wanted me to get you as soon as you woke up'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. ' Why? Is everything okay?'

Jack smiled even more, linking their arms together and walking him towards where Kurt could now see Nathaniel, Arcadia, Doctor Florence, Christian, Scott and Jeff's father, Daniel Starling were sat on a ring of logs separate from the others, already talking animatedly. Kurt glanced over his shoulder, meeting Blaine's gaze as he watched them go, curiosity in his eyes.

' We thought you would feel better hearing this new information without Blaine, so you can tell him yourself later' Nathaniel spoke up, seeing Kurt and his son's shared look. ' If you would feel more comfortable with him by your side, then I will call him over'

Kurt shook his head, seeing Sebastian sit beside Blaine, trying to get his attention. He looked away, back to the alpha. ' No, that's okay' he shrugged, sitting down between Scott and Arcadia, Jack clapping him on the back before returning to Piers across the camp, kissing him as he sat back down. Kurt's heart panged. He wished he could do that every morning, with Blaine. He didn't notice Scott and Christian share a surprise look at his decision. ' What's up?'

' Kurt, you remember Doctor Florence?' Nathaniel began. Kurt nodded, smiling at the kind, slightly weird doctor sitting opposite him, at Nathaniel's side. ' She is the one who I sent your blood to after your attack'

' Oh…nothing's wrong is there?'

' No…well nothing life threatening…Kurt, we were not completely truthful when we told you what the scouts found when they discovered your bag' the alpha admitted. Kurt frowned. ' While they were there, Daniel and his scouts found a needle containing a bright green liquid, which I sent to Doctor Florence for analysis…' Kurt turned white at the word needle. ' It's okay! Nothing to get too upset about Kurt, but we wanted to inform and discuss with you the impact this liquid has had on your body…'

' This liquid was inside of me?' Kurt gasped, gripping tight when Arcadia's hand jumped into his. ' Am I sick? Was it poison? What's going to happen to me?' he exclaimed, panicked.

Arcadia put her free hand to his chin, turning his white face to look at her, smiling a motherly, reassuring smile. ' Kurt, calm down, everything's fine, we wouldn't be telling you here if it was really serious, just listen to what Nathaniel has to say, okay?' he nodded dumbly. ' Do you want me to call Blaine over?'

He broke free of her hand to glance over at Blaine again; he was talking to Sebastian, watching Kurt out of he corner of his eyes. Kurt shook his head, turning back to the adults around him. ' No, it's fine, sorry, carry on'

Nathaniel and Arcadia shared a look this time, Nathaniel frowning before moving on, smiling at the young boy.

' Kurt, Florence studied the liquid and the blood sample she took, and found the liquid within your blood, which means that you were indeed injected with the drug before or after your attack, or even during. Florence has analised the liquid and has discovered that it effect the memory part of the brain…in other words…' Nathaniel sighed. ' This drug, whatever it is, has damaged your memories, either deleting them all together or simply hiding them'

Kurt stared, open mouthed at him. ' So it's not from the trauma of my Infection?'

Doctor Florence shook her head sadly. ' Kurt, I'm worried that it might not have been an Infection at all' she admitted, playing with her hands nervously.

' What? But…you mean I wasn't Infected that night? But I'm a werewolf, I Transformed, I…I can do werewolf things, how can I not have been Infected? I'm a werewolf!' he said, his words coming out in a fast stream of sound, but the doctor seemed to understand because she nodded.

' Of course you are a werewolf, Kurt, that's is a definite…I just…I don't think that the other night was your first ever Transformation…'

* * *

><p>AN And the mystery continues! PLUS KLAINE IS HERE! I told you that you'd hate Sebastian though didn't I? :P

**jenplease **– aw, you guessed! XD

I really hope you all liked this; I finished it in my uni class just for you all so you'd all better leave me a lovely review to keep me going through the rest of my stupid course!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	9. Pillow Talk

**Chapter Nine: Pillow Talk**

Kurt didn't tell Blaine what his father told him, and they drove back to the Anderson estate with Wes and the other boys as if nothing untoward had happened. He barely noticed the glares he was still receiving from Sebastian, distracted by the thoughts that were circulating around his head like a typhoon on the warpath, throwing away any other thoughts.

Nathaniel and Arcadia had promised to keep looking, for any sign of his "old self" and Doctor Florence had agreed to look into this new toxin that she had nicknamed Memory Strain K, K after Kurt himself. He didn't know whether to be flattered by the name, or wary, especially when the doctor kept arriving every week to take his blood. Blaine filled his father in on how Kurt had looked when he was Transformed, and the Alpha and his oldest sons threw themselves into trying to find a method of photographing Kurt in his wolf form, to document the apparently "amazing" new occurrence.

Kurt was beginning to feel like a science project.

' You're not a science project'

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and shifting onto his side, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He knew he shouldn't have told Blaine how he felt, it made the other boy look at him with the same look of sympathy in his eyes, the same look that everyone in the house was giving him, the same look that was quickly driving Kurt insane.

He almost smiled when he felt Blaine roll over to, pressing his body against his back and winding an arm around his waist, kissing the back of his neck affectionately.

' Kurt, you can't let it get to you'

' I will let it get to me, ever since that news report came out and Doctor Florence came over again, everybody's been looking at me like I'm going to fall apart at any minute' he argued, trying to wriggle away from his hold, unable to stop the giggle the escaped his lips when Blaine held him tighter, swinging a leg over his and tangling them together so Kurt couldn't get away at all.

' Everyone's just worried, we didn't know how you were going to take it'

' How do you think I'm going to take it?' Kurt snapped, sighing and rolling in Blaine's arms so their faces were only inches apart. ' I'm scared sure, but I've been scared since the day I woke up here, but I can't let it stop me from living my life, can I?'

The news report had been a surprise for all of those currently residing in the Anderson house. It had appeared on the T.V. a week ago, four days after they returned from the campsite, and Doctor Florence had shown up half way through it, having already heard about it at the hospital.

' …_girl was found in the middle of Indian Lake State Park at ten pm last night with multiple injuries and without any form of identification. Temporarily named Jane Doe, the girl regained consciousness shortly after being brought in by paramedics, however doctors diagnosed her with severe amnesia. Her condition is, according to doctors, critical…' _

_The werewolves in the room all turned to look at Doctor Florence, who sighed sadly, glancing at Kurt before addressing Nathaniel in his armchair, stroking the back of Arcadia's hand. _

' _She's a werewolf, I had a friend down there send me a blood sample, she has the were gene, a half blood, her mother is a werewolf from what I can see, and…' Flo glanced at Kurt again, the small boy sat close to Blaine on the couch. ' From her blood, I…I found the same toxin I found in Kurt's blood' _

' _What could that mean?' Blaine asked, shifting half an inch closer to Kurt. _

' _It means that whoever attacked Kurt and injected him with Memory Strain K, attacked this girl too' _

' _Who would attack two teenage werewolves?' _

Nathaniel had left shortly after that with Doctor Florence, to visit the girl in hospital, leaving Kurt to silently leave the living room, ignoring the calls of his name following him and heading for his bedroom, curling up on his bed. This was how Blaine found him, and how they ended up lying together in each other's arms, waiting for news on the girl and Kurt wondering what he was supposed to do next.

' Kurt?'

' Yeah?' Kurt replied, his voice muffled by Blaine's t-shirt.

Blaine was silent for a long moment, his hold around Kurt tight and unrelenting. Ever since they had returned from the campsite, the pair of them had gotten closer and closer, and though they still hadn't told anyone, they had managed to spend every night together, with Kurt creeping into Blaine's room or vice versus, not to do anything, just to hold each other while they slept. They hadn't discussed anything more since the tent.

' Did…did something happen…at the campsite?' he felt Kurt stiffen in his arms. ' Nick's been acting strange and Sebastian's been a bit more…persistent, and you…you still haven't told me what my dad told you on the last day…now you don't have to tell me, or feel like you have to but I hope you feel like you can confined in me?'

Kurt sighed, biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to tell Blaine the truth that Nathaniel and Doctor Florence had discovered about him, that he had been a werewolf before his attack, that being turned had not been the reason why Blaine had to bring him home to have him healed. He didn't want Blaine to know that there was something else that was strange and mysterious about him.

He had noticed Sebastian's…persistence recently. He had barely left Blaine alone, glaring whenever Blaine's attention turned to Kurt, which had become more frequent ever since they got back. The taller boy had even started showing up for dinner more and more, and Arcadia, being the loving alpha female that she was, never turned him away, in fact encouraged it, inviting more of the Warblers around every day. And the more Kurt saw him, the more he hated the other boy. But not for himself.

Nick had become distant since Sebastian had said those things in the woods, not to his friends but to Jeff, who spent most evenings and get together's now, watching the brunette from across the room where he usually sat with Kurt. Everyone else had noticed, but however many times Blaine asked Kurt if anything was wrong with Nick, Kurt still didn't tell him. He was new in the pack. Who was he to accuse another of saying the things that he did?

He gasped as Blaine suddenly pulled away, pushing gently on Kurt's shoulder until he was lying on his back, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes as he leant over him, face contorted into a frown.

' What aren't you telling me Kurt?'

' Nothing' he lied, looking away only to have Blaine catch hold of his chin, turning his face back to look at him.

' Why can't you tell me?' he asked, sounding stern. Kurt knew that anyone else would have given in by now, obeying the alpha and all that, but he didn't feel that need to obey like the others. He pulled free from Blaine's grip and rolled out from underneath him, slipping off the bed. ' Kurt!'

' Don't try that alpha stuff with me, we know by now that that doesn't work!' Kurt exclaimed, whirling round and glaring at the boy on the bed. Blaine rolled onto his back, sitting up and crossing his legs.

' Why doesn't it work?'

' What?'

' I'm not saying I don't like that you can resist me, in fact it's an endearing quality that I love about you' he told him, Kurt's breath catching at the word love. ' I'm just wondering why it's like that…and you don't seem bothered by it, why not?'

Kurt sighed, crossing the room back to the bed, smiling when Blaine scooted over to the edge, taking his hands. ' I'm not bothered about it because it's just another strange thing about me that I have to worry over, that everyone else has to worry over' he sighed, willingly allowing himself to be manoeuvred onto Blaine's lap, the alpha's face burrowing into his neck, pressing a kiss there. ' I don't want you to worry about me'

' Well I do. It's automatic' Blaine told him, nuzzling Kurt's collarbone. ' Tell me something, anything, it might lessen my worry'

Kurt rolled his eyes, sliding off Blaine's lap, giggling at his whine and when he grabbed his legs, keeping them on his lap. Kurt caught his hands when they slid up and down his jean covered legs, not meeting Blaine's eyes when he looked up at him. He bit his bottom lip.

' Sebastian spoke to me' he said quietly, feeling Blaine's grip on his hands instantly tighten.

' What did he say? When?'

' At the campsite, after you told the guys about my white fur and I ran off…'

' But it was Nick who followed you, wasn't it?'

Kurt nodded. ' Yeah, he did, we spoke…about me and you…I told him what happened, I'm sorry…I just had to tell someone' he stammered, glancing up at Blaine. He didn't look angry, just nodding for him to continue. ' Then…then Sebastian showed up, said he wanted to talk to me…alone. He said…horrible things to Nick, about Jeff, said it was amusing to watch Jeff ignore their connection, and them both falling apart. Nick just…just walked off, he looked so upset, it was heart breaking…'

' What did he say to you?'

' He…he threatened me, told me that I was only here because I was a stray that you picked up…and that you…you were his and he wouldn't let me take you away from him…because I was a homeless Infected wolf…that I didn't deserve you' Kurt couldn't seem to keep his voice steady. ' He told me to stay away from you, or he'd…' he cut off, biting the inside of his cheek.

' He'd what Kurt?'

' He'd finish the job of whoever attacked me in the first place' Kurt quoted, gasping when Blaine leapt up from the bed, pushing Kurt's legs off of him and storming over to the door. ' Blaine no! Don't go!'

Both boys gasped when Blaine did stop, his hand on the doorknob. He hadn't wanted to stop. He wanted to go beat the tar out of Sebastian, then force Nick and Jeff talk to each other. But something in Kurt's voice, something there stopped him. It wasn't like one of his father's orders, where he wanted nothing more than to obey, this was like he felt like he needed to obey but he knew he didn't have to. By his gasp, he knew Kurt had felt that same strange sensation flood through him as well. He looked round, still gripping the doorknob in his clenched fist. Kurt was still sat on the edge of Blaine's bed, watching him with wide eyes, his chest heaving.

' Did you feel that?' he asked quietly.

' Yeah'

' Sweetheart, whatever my dad told you about yourself, you'll tell me eventually right? I don't need you to tell me right this minute, but if we…we're meant to be together, to be Bonded, we need to share things' Blaine sighed, releasing the doorknob and walking back to the bed, sitting down beside him, taking his hand.

' I will tell you, soon, just not…yet' Kurt promised. ' But…I want to know more about you too, about last year?'

Blaine stiffened, but nodded nevertheless. ' Of course' he agreed, pulling him into his arms. ' And I'll deal with Sebastian, he'll apologise or he's not coming to this house again' Kurt pulled away just enough to look up at him.

' You can't kick someone out of the pack just because of me'

' I know, I can't anyway, but I can explain to my dad that I don't want Sebastian to come round here anymore' Blaine shrugged, falling back on the bed and pulling Kurt with him. Kurt giggled, cuddling into his side. They lay there in silence for a long while, Blaine pondering what Kurt could possibly have to tell him, and Kurt pondering how he should tell him. They could hear Ella and Jack chattering animatedly down the hall, and Christian talking to someone downstairs on the phone. The rest of the house was silent but for the slight hum of the central heating, in full swing since the snow had started falling.

Kurt sighed, smoothing a hand across Blaine's chest. ' I wish we could stay like this forever' he whispered, loud enough for the other boy to hear. Blaine hummed in agreement, carding a hand through Kurt's hair.

' We can'

' Not forever…'

' Yes forever, we're Bonded, that's forever'

Kurt lifted his head, pulling his knees up so he knelt beside Blaine, looking down at him still sprawled out on the bed. Blaine smiled up at him. ' I've been doing some research, into the whole Bonding thing' he admitted, his cheeks feeling hot already. He hated that he was blushing before he had barely said anything. Blaine leant up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at his pink cheeks.

' Yeah?'

' It said a little about…um…mating…' why was he stammering? For goodness sake, he wasn't a child. ' It didn't mention anything about gay werewolf couples mating but it said that obviously there's an "alpha" of the relationship, which would of course be you, and it said that the mating takes place in either human or wolf form, why is that?'

Blaine cleared his throat, and Kurt could have sworn he saw a touch of pink to his usually slightly tanned complexion when he looked away for just a second. Kurt tried not to giggle when he cleared his throat again before speaking.

' Well…mating can be done in either human or wolf form because sometimes it's easier that way, like with Infected werewolves, like yourself, they can feel uncomfortable with the idea of having sex for the first time, let alone doing it in the form of a wolf. It's a natural thing among werewolves, that the mating can take place in either form, it makes everyone more comfortable'

' So it's definitely sex that takes place during the mating then?' Kurt asked, trying not to stumble over his words. ' Because the books never said anything about…intercourse, they just kept saying, during the mating…I wasn't quite sure what was supposed to…happen…'

' Oh!' Blaine gasped; sitting up suddenly and making Kurt jump, looking at him with surprised eyes. ' Do you not…do you not remember how…how to do…it?' he asked, his voice lowering to a harsh whisper. Kurt felt as if his cheeks had exploded with heat, he was sure he must look like a tomato by now.

' What! No…well yes! Of course I know…how to…do it' he exclaimed, his voice doing the exact same thing and lowering a few octaves. ' Of course I do…that's one of those life facts that I do still remember thank you very much…'

' Right, sorry, just…wondering, anyway! Yeah, mating right!' Blaine stammered, blushing more when Kurt giggled. ' Well um…obviously it's not like a time limited thing…well it is…but not like a close time limit, if you get what I mean?' he looked at Kurt hopefully, as if he was begging to the high heavens that he understood him. Kurt gave him an apologetic shrug and the alpha sighed heavily. ' Okay, well um…once a werewolf couple have met, if they are meant to be, they will go through three processes, the first being the recognising of the Bond…for example, Jeff and Nick haven't recognised their Bond yet, but it is there, so their processes haven't started yet. The second is the Running…or rather we call it Running, I can't really pronounce the actual name for it, it's Nordic or something like that I think…anyway, the Running pretty much involves the couple Transforming and spending the Full Moon Night alone together, running and generally familiarising themselves with each other in their wolf forms. The Running takes place in the next full moon after the Bond is formed…'

' Wait, so we have to do this Running thing on the next full moon?' Kurt asked, gaping at him when he nodded.

' Yep'

' And after the Running?'

' Comes the Mating'

' On the same night!'

' No!' Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his arms before he could jump of the bed in his dismay. ' Not on the same night, dummy, though this is the part that has a time limit…'

Kurt pulled away another to look him in the eyes again, frowning. ' What sort of time limit?'

' As in the Mating needs to happen by the time three more full moons have passed, and on either the night before or the night after a full moon. So we have six nights, or rather seven nights if you count the night right after the Running, that we can…Mate, on, for the Bond to be forged and therefore unbreakable'

' What happens if the Mating doesn't happen within those three full moons?'

' The Bond breaks…or rather fractures and can be broken easily by anyone wanting to steal one of the couple away. The Bond won't last forever' Blaine explained, tightening his hold on Kurt and burying his nose in his hair. ' I don't want that to happen'

' Me neither' Kurt agreed.

' So um…we need to decide on a night when we plan on…Mating, my dad says it's easier if you plan on a certain date because then you can mentally prepare yourself for it, or something like that'

' Why would we need to mentally prepare ourselves for Mating?'

' According to dad, when you Mate and permanently seal that Bond with another, it can do amazing things to your mind, also, during Mating…apparently, your inner wolf comes out, especially when in your human form…' Blaine was blushing hot again and this time Kurt wasn't sure why, cocking his head to the side in his confusion.

' Why does that matter?'

' It can um…ah how do I put this? It can lead to…' Blaine coughed, deciding to just come right out and say it. ' Some pretty rough sex, apparently brilliant, but animalistic'

Kurt's eyes widened. Now that he had not read in any of the books he had found in the library during all his visits there. Animalistic? He knew that something had sparked like fire between them that night in the tent, when they let their inhibitions run wild, something he still blushed apart because he was the one who instigated that…but had it really been their animal sides running rampant? Would those sides get stronger as they got closer to the full moon? Kurt shivered and Blaine frowned, rubbing his arms.

' You're not cold, what's wrong?'

' I'm just…I'm worried again, what if…because of everything strange about me already, what if Mating is different for me? I have white fur, blue eyes, I took to the Transformation like a fish out of water, those strange things I did when I was a wolf. What if I do something weird again?' he admitted, biting his bottom lip. Blaine sighed.

' Then we'll deal with it…you never know, it could just be side effects from whatever Memory Strain K is…'

' Oh you're calling it that as well are you!'

Blaine chuckled. ' It's a good name…anyway, we could learn a lot from the girl in the hospital, you never know'

Kurt nodded, looking down at his hands. ' I hope I am able to talk to her. We've basically been through the same things, maybe I can help?' he shrugged, looking up at Blaine for confirmation that this was a good idea.

' You probably can help, or at least be a friend to the poor girl. Everything'll work out fine Kurt, I know it will' Blaine reassured him, taking his hands and squeezing them. ' You're a sweet, innocent young boy, you don't deserve any other bad things happen to you, and if anything does…well then…we'll fight them together' he smiled. ' Deal?'

Kurt nodded again, smiling back. ' Deal'

Blaine's smiled turned to a grin and Kurt squeaked as his lips swooped down to press to his, capturing them in a soft kiss. Recovering from the surprise, Kurt sighed contentedly into the kiss, fisting his hand into his shirt as Blaine's hand slipped behind his neck, angling his chin up and nibbling on his bottom lip. Kurt whined, shifting closer on the bed, giggling when Blaine gently pushed him backwards on the bed so his head was on the soft pillows, lying beside them, not yet breaking the kiss.

Blaine swept the tip of his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, groaning softly when Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine's tongue sliding into his mouth and over his tongue. Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's black curls, giggling again when he met with the small amount of gel that he put in there every morning.

The alpha pulled away. ' No giggling at my hair, naughty boy' he scolded, knocking their noses together. Kurt grinned, growling teasingly and sending a shockwave of pleasure through Blaine's body. ' Fuck, do that again'

Kurt growled again, gasping when Blaine's lips crashing into his, shifting and covering his body with his own, moaning when he felt their bodies pressed flush together, their legs tangling together and their hips aligned. He could feel Blaine's cock hardening through the two layer of jean fabric and was sure Blaine could feel his as well.

The idea of Mating worried him. He knew he would have to…bottom, when they finally did get to the Mating night. It wasn't as if he didn't trust the boy who was currently kissing him passionately, he trusted him with his life and more. It was that…he didn't trust himself.

Blaine pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and gazing down at them. ' Are you okay?' he whispered.

' Yeah, never better' Kurt smiled. ' I could do this forever'

' Good' Blaine grinned back, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before kissing down his jaw line, licking at a sensitive spot, making note of it when Kurt gasped in pleasure, hooking a leg around Blaine's hip and pulling him closer, their fabric covered erections brushing together, making them both groan softly. Kurt tugged on his curls, pulling him up to his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to make him gasp, his tongue slipping into his mouth.

' Blaine, Kurt, dad needs to talk t…HOLY CRAP!'

* * *

><p>AN Who has walked in? What does the future hold for Klaine? And what will we find out about Kurt and Blaine's histories?

Ooh! Stay tuned! :D

Also, I should have done this on my Prince Charming fic, but my heart for Dave Karofsky, I watched On My Way and was in tears, I can't imagine how anyone in his position must feel, and anyone out there who does or has, I wish I could come a cuddle you, and bring Kurt with me to talk to you, because what he said to Dave was lovely! My family has recently been hit with the tragedy of suicide and it's left a void that can't be filled, so anyone out there who has experienced the horrors of suicide, whether themselves or a close friend/family, my heart goes out to you too

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	10. Our Bond

**Chapter Ten: Our Bond **

Blaine glared at Christian angrily.

' What have I told you about knocking?'

' In my defence, I had no idea you two would be...don't blame me!'

' I do blame you! If you hadn't started yelling then we wouldn't be here!'

' And if you hadn't lied then…'

' I didn't lie!'

Kurt felt like he was watching a tennis match, eyes darting back and forth between the two brothers. Only fifteen minutes had passed since Christian had walked in on him and Blaine tangled up on Blaine's bed with Kurt's tongue in his mouth. Now the three of them sat in Nathaniel's office, the two adults watching, like Kurt, as Blaine and Christian argued over who was to blame. Kurt gave Arcadia a pleading look.

The mother nodded, clearing her throat and instantly her two sons fell silent, looking over at her and their father in alarm. Blaine huffed, settling back onto the couch beside Kurt as Christian crossed his arms, grinning at his brother as Nathaniel stood up, looking thoughtfully at the two younger boys.

' How long has this been going on?' he suddenly asked and Kurt ducked his head at his firm tone to the alpha's voice. Blaine straightened up in his seat.

' Since…err…I guess the morning after the Full Moon' he shrugged, glancing at Kurt.

' And what is this exactly?' Nathaniel asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. They were sat close together, but not touching, Kurt wringing his hands nervously under the gaze of Blaine's family.

Again, it was Blaine who answered. ' Kurt is my mate, and I am his. We have recognised our Bond for each other'

Behind Nathaniel, Arcadia practically squealed, shifting to the edge of her seat as if she has just managed to restrain herself from throwing herself across the room and hugging both of them. Nathaniel smiled at his wife's reaction and his son's admission. He had seen of course, the growing Bond that was developing between Blaine and Kurt, ever since Kurt awoke here, but he certainly hadn't expected it to happen this fast. He looked at Kurt.

' You understand what this mean Kurt? What recognising a Bond means?'

Kurt glanced up at the alpha, ducking his head even more and nodding. ' Yeah, Blaine explained it to me'

Nathaniel moved to sit beside his wife, realising he was towering over the two of them. ' No need to be nervous Kurt, I'm not angry, I just want to make sure that you are both aware of what you're getting into. So…Blaine explained to you about the Bond, the Running and the Mating?'

' Yes, right before Christian…' he cleared his throat, blushing pink. ' Walked in on us'

Christian snickered, stopping quickly when his mother gave him a look.

' You understand that having a Bond with someone, and eventually Mating with someone, means that you are bound to that person forever, that it's permanent?' Nathaniel asked, leaning forward in his seat and clasping his hand together. Kurt nodded, glancing at Blaine again.

' I know that Blaine is my mate, I want to be with him forever' he said softly, smiling when Blaine took his hand, linking their fingers together. Arcadia clutched her chest, smiling at the two of them. Nathaniel however continued to look thoughtful.

' Kurt…firstly you must understand that I am so happy for both of you and I am all for you continuing your relationship, however…after what Doctor Florence and I told you at the campsite, have you put in any thought that perhaps there is a pack out there that you need to return to?'

Blaine started and Kurt winced as he turned his whole body to look at him. Nathaniel's eyes grew wide.

' Wait…what? Another pack? What? I don't understand…' Blaine rambled.

Nathaniel sighed, falling back against the back of the second couch and dragging a hand through his hair, taking in his son's shocked face. ' You haven't told him yet?' he guessed, not needing to look at Kurt to know that he nodded. ' I am so sorry, I just assumed that you would have told him…'

' Tell me what? What's going on? What did Doctor Flo and dad tell you Kurt?' Blaine exclaimed. Kurt sighed as well, turning to Blaine.

' The other day at the campsite, Doctor Florence and your dad told me that, one, the drug that she keeps calling Memory Strain K effected my brain…well the memory part of my brain and that's why I can't remember anything, it's either hidden or deleted my memories…but then…then they told me that my attack wasn't an Infection at all…'

Blaine gaped at him. ' What? But…but that doesn't make any sense, if you weren't Infected then, then what…'

' We have come to the conclusion that the last Full Moon was not Kurt's first Transformation' Nathaniel finished for Kurt, nodding when the small boy smiled gratefully. Blaine stared back and forth between them as if waiting for them to burst out laughing and yell out "April Fools". When they didn't, he slumped back against the couch.

' Is that…is that why Kurt was fine and recovering really quickly that night?' he asked, sounding breathless, like the wind had been knocked right out of him.

Nathaniel nodded. ' Yes, obviously due to his memories being gone, he couldn't remember any previous Transformations and therefore he didn't remember the pain of it, that is why he was in pain for a short time at the start' he explained.

Kurt reached out hesitantly, taking Blaine's hand. ' I'm sorry I didn't tell you'

Blaine looked up at him, meeting his gaze. ' Why didn't you?'

' I dunno' Kurt shrugged. ' I was worried that you would think less of me…I didn't want…I didn't want you to think there was something else weird and mysterious about me that you would have to deal with' he admitted. ' This whole thing just seems like…more baggage for you to take on with me…'

He cut off with a squeak as Blaine suddenly pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly and rubbing circles on his back, squeezing him. Kurt hesitated, slowing letting his arms slip around his waist, smiling happily when Blaine nuzzled his shoulder.

' You're not hard to deal with Kurt, you're not a…a burden or anything. I'm your mate and I'm happy to help you deal with anything that you have forced upon you' he told him, pulling away and taking his hands, looking back at his parents, promptly rolling his eyes at the dopey look of happiness on his mother's face. ' Do you think that this is reason why Kurt was acting so strangely during his Transformation, you know, how he paced up and down the line?'

Nathaniel nodded. ' It's an idea. For now Florence and I are looking into report of missing werewolves around your age, and into the girl who was found in the woods…'

Kurt sat up straighter. ' How is she? Has she started remembering anything? I was thinking about going down there, to visit her, since we're going through the same thing, even if I can just offer my support or…' he trailed off, seeing the three older werewolves exchange sad looks. ' What? What's happened? Is she okay?'

Arcadia sighed. ' That was why we wanted to talk to you before your news came up, my dears…' she looked at Nathaniel sadly.

' The girl died this morning'

Kurt gasped, his grasp on Blaine's hand tightening. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. He hadn't known her. He had never even met her. But she…she had been someone who went through the same thing he had, who had woken up without any idea of who she was or what she was doing there. This was a girl he had had an instant connection with, despite never meeting her…and now she was dead?

' H…how? What happened?' he asked shakily.

' Her injuries were too severe, she just…couldn't fight…she wasn't strong enough' Nathaniel sighed, wrapping his arm around his wife. ' Poor girl. We've been granted permission to bury her body, as the only pack in the area, Florence had a talk with one our pack members on the board at the hospital. The girl will have a proper funeral…'

' The girl?'

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. ' Pardon?'

Kurt bit his bottom lip, trying to blink away the tears and failing, one falling down his cheek. ' You keep saying the girl or her, did we not find out her name?' he had known his name straight away, for a time it had been the only thing he knew about himself. It would have been ten times harder if hadn't.

' Only her first name…Allie, but we don't know more than her nickname, or rather she didn't' Nathaniel sighed. ' We're trying all the records we can get hold of, but we're not holding out much hope' Kurt nodded, brushing away the stray tears that fell.

' That could have happened to me' he whispered.

' No, you're strong Kurt, it was just…' Blaine began. Kurt frowned at him.

' She had the same injuries as me, the same situation, the same drug, I should have died just like she did' he argued, ignoring when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist in an attempt to comfort, his tears coming stronger now. ' So why didn't I? Why did I get away?'

' It wasn't your fate to die then' Blaine tried. Kurt looked at him, aghast.

' And Allie did? She was meant to die was she?' he snapped, pulling away from him and jumping to his feet, not looking back as he ran from the room. Blaine sighed.

' Kurt!' he yelled, standing too, looking to his parents, his brother holding an amused look on his face. ' I…are you going to make a big deal…about me and Kurt?' he asked anxiously. Arcadia smiled.

' What do you expect my love? After last year, I'm thrilled that you've found someone as kind and loving as Kurt. We're happy for you my love' she gushed happily, clapping her hands together as she stood. Blaine rolled his eyes.

' And by happy for me, you mean you're going to embarrass me within an inch of my life?'

Christian laughed. ' Yes'

' No! Of course not!' their mother exclaimed. ' I'm just going to call the in-laws and make sure everyone knows that baby is happy and has found his life partner' she squealed, crossing the room to cup his cheek in her hands. He cringed.

' Mum' he whined. ' Please don't tell everybody! Not everyone is as happy about my sexuality as you guys'

Arcadia sighed, stroking his cheek affectionately. ' Fine, but I will be calling your grandparents' she warned him. Blaine pulled a face, quickly kissing his mother's cheek before running out of the room, after Kurt. ' I'll see you later'

* * *

><p>Blaine left Kurt's bedroom the next morning, his boyfriend still sleeping after crying himself to sleep the night before. He had been completely cut up about the girl's death, and there hadn't been much Blaine could say, just sitting there and holding him until he fell asleep. He slipped down the corridor quietly. It was still quiet and he didn't want to wake everyone as he pulled on his jacket, leaving the house across the dew strewn grass and climbing into his jeep. He had a destination in mind, but he had to make three quick stops.<p>

He pulled up outside the Starling home and jumped out. It was only seven thirty in the morning, he expected most of the house if not all of them to still be asleep, so he was surprised when the door opened just minutes after his knocked. Kira Starling smiled down at him in her own surprise.

' Blaine my dear, how are you? What are you doing here so early?' she asked, stepping aside. ' Would you like to come in?'

' Oh that's okay, I'm actually after Jeff, and Nick if he's here'

' Of course, I must admit I was relieved when Nick showed up last night, the boys have been acting strangely ever since the pack run' Kira sighed, heading back inside and calling for the two boys. Blaine watched her, sniffing the air and smiling. He knew that smell. There was a pounding sound and Jeff appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Nick behind him, both of them still in their pyjamas. They gave him a confused look.

' Blaine, what are you doing here?' the blonde asked.

' Get dressed, both of you, we have stuff to do' he told them, in his alpha tone and the two boys quickly nodded, jumping up the stairs to follow his orders. Kira smiled after them, turning back to Blaine.

' Are you sure you wouldn't like to come in Blaine?'

' That's okay, I'm kinda on a mission' he grinned cheekily. ' Congratulations by the way, when are you due?'

Kira blushed, touching her flat stomach. ' Oh you and your nose, probably eight and a half months, do not go telling everybody, especially not Jeffrey, can't be too careful' she told him sternly. He nodded, miming zipping his lips. The young woman giggled. ' Cheeky, hang on here, I'll make you some travel coffee, I'm assuming you will be picking up Wesley and David on your mission?'

' Yes ma'am'

She giggled. ' I'll get the coffee'

Ten minutes later, Jeff and Nick were hopping to pull on their trainers, Jeff's mother handing them all travel mugs full of hot coffee, handing them two extras and waving them off from the porch as they clambered into the car, heading for Wes' house.

' What's this about Blaine?' Jeff asked, leaning forward in his seat as Nick ran over to Wes' front door. Blaine had already text both David and Wes before he left his house, David agreeing to meet him at Wes' house, both asking the same question the blonde did. He shook his head.

' I'll fill you all in when we're on our way…for now I want you to fill me in on what's happening with you and Nick?' the alpha asked, glancing at his friend through the rear view mirror. Jeff pursed his lips, slumping back in his seat and playing idly with the lid of his travel mug. He shrugged. ' Come on dude, you have I'm guessing three minutes. What was he doing at your house?'

' We…I asked him to come round to talk…he's been avoiding me since the pack run and I wanted to know why' Jeff explained.

' And?'

' And we talked, and he told me that he just needed time to think…then…then we just hung out, like old times, before the run. I don't know what happened at the camp, but he went to talk to Kurt, ten minutes later he reappears and refuses to even look at me…I dunno what happened' the blonde grumbled, glancing up at Blaine's face in the mirror. ' Did Kurt say anything?'

' Yeah. He said Sebastian's to blame, but we're going to deal with him later, when we get back from this' Blaine told him as Nick, Wes and David crossed the front lawn of the Montgomery home, coffee mugs in hand. Jeff frowned.

' Sebastian? What does Sebas…?'

' Later Jeff, I promise we'll sort it out when we get back to mine' Blaine insisted, giving him a look in the mirror as the other reached the car, loudly climbing in, Nick jumping in the front, flashing Jeff a quick smile as he did so.

' What up Blainers?' Wes exclaimed, having guzzled half his travel coffee already on top of the mug he had inside. ' What mission are going on today?'

' We are going to go see the St. James pack' Blaine explained, pulling out of the driveway and heading for the interstate. His friends all stared at him.

' Why the heck are we going there?'

' Does Nathaniel know about this?'

' Where's Kurt?'

' What about the other guys? Won't we need back-up?'

Blaine chuckled at the explosion of question, waiting for them fall silent before answering. ' David, no my father does not know about this, though he does know we're going out for the day. No, Jeff, we won't need back-up, I did however ask Thad to hang out with some of the other guys round my house today, to keep Kurt company, who, Nick, is staying behind and doesn't know that I've left, I wrote him a note, and Wes, if you guys didn't have word vomit I would have gotten to the reason. Everyone happy?' the four other boys nodded mutely and he smirked. ' Good, we are going up to see the St. James pack because I need answers and something that Jesse guy said really got to me'

' Answers about what'

It was a two and a half hour trip to where Blaine had found out where the St. James alpha family lived, and Blaine used an hour of that explaining everything that had occurred since he found Kurt all those weeks ago. Everything about his memory, everything that had happened during the Transformation, blushing as he told them of how Kurt was able to push him down and stand over him, leaving the more intimate details about his new relationship with his Kurt, ending with what he had learnt the day before. The boys stayed silent, listening intently. Blaine had talked this much since last year, when he finally came out and just spilled out every emotion and thought he had to his best friends.

By the time he stopped talking, gulping down a mouthful of soda he'd gotten at a gas stop on route 270, waiting for his friends to absorb all of what he had told them. They were now driving down route 70, past Zanesville, getting closer and closer to Sycamore Valley. Wes finally cleared his throat.

' So, quick question, are you and Kurt together now?' he asked. Blaine rolled his eyes. That would be the first question. He could tell these four at least.

' Yes'

Nick turned in his seat, gaping at him. ' Like boyfriends together?'

' Yes'

' Have you recognised your Bond?'

' Yes'

The brunette squealed. ' I'm so happy for you two! Kurt told me about what down in the tent but I never expected, not this soon! I'm so happy for…'

' Hold up, what went down in the tent?' David asked, grinning. Blaine blushed.

' Nothing, that's not the point here is it?'

Jeff chuckled before becoming serious again. ' So we're going to this other pack to see what information we can dig up on Kurt's past because Doctor Flo and your dad are certain that Kurt was a werewolf before his attack, which means he'll have a pack out there somewhere' he summed up. ' But answer me this dude, what happens if we do find Kurt's real pack, what…what are you two going to do then?'

Blaine bit his bottom lip. He had thought about that last night when he was holding Kurt. If they found Kurt's first pack then surely they would want him back, and a selfish part of him wanted to hold off on the search until after they were Mated, then at least Kurt would be permanently bound to him and nobody would be able to take him from him, but…that might not be what Kurt would want. What if Kurt wanted to go home? That was why he was driving all this way to talk to these other werewolves…for Kurt, not for him. Their future was being set, Kurt's wasn't.

' Blaine?'

Jeff's voice broke him out of his reverie, and he shrugged. ' I don't know what we would do. I'm going to talk to the St. James pack to help Kurt, not for me'

His friends all nodded, exchanging worried looks that Blaine didn't see as he pulled onto route 77. The ride was familiar, they were essentially heading towards the pack run site, but this time they had to go past it, and across the territory line. They didn't know what would happen when they crossed that line but they would find out soon enough.

' The girl died'

' What?' the four passengers explained. Blaine winced. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, it just came out as word vomit.

' Yeah, the girl who they found, the werewolf girl, died in hospital yesterday. Her name was Allie. Kurt's really upset about it' he sighed. ' Dad has gotten permission for our pack to bury her, since we don't know where she came from'

' Poor girl' Wes groaned, leaning his head back and staring up out of the sunroof. ' Poor Kurt. I can't imagine waking up and not remembering who I was' the other boys nodded in agreement. ' Is Kurt going to be okay?'

' Yeah I think so, he was crying for most of last night, but…he'll be okay'

The car fell into silence as they finished the last hour of the trip. They could smell the other pack already, their scent covering the boundary line the same way their pack's scent covered the other side. It was reaching ten o'clock, the pack would be awake by now, and wondering why a group of teenage wolves were on their way. Blaine gripped the steering wheel tighter as they drove along the straight road, the line straight in front of them, its invisible presence ominous.

' Best behaviour boys, no antagonising anyone and oh my God don't start a pack war. Nathaniel will kill us dead' Wes told them all, gripping the front passenger seat tightly as they passed over the line.

The reaction was instantaneous.

In seconds, they could see figures running in the trees alongside the road, alongside their car. There must have half a dozen at the start, more and more finding their way into the group, watching them as they drove through the town of Sycamore Valley, towards the St. James home that Blaine had found in his father's records, on the out skirts of the town, and the men and women followed all the way, until they pulled up outside a tall modern house, that stood out in the woodland area that surrounded it. A tall man with slick black, slightly greying hair stood on the front porch, a willowy woman with ringlet black hair and Jesse, the boy Blaine met after the Transformation, flanking him.

The men and women who had followed them through the towns stopped at the treeline, watching as Blaine pulled up outside the house, stepping out of his car, his friends in tow, all of them rustling at the sight of five strong teenage boys as they crossed the front lawn to greet the alpha family.

' Mr. St. James?' Blaine called up to the man.

' Yes, you're one of Nathaniel Anderson's boys aren't you?' the man asked, coming down the steps to greet them, holding out a hand. ' I'm Julian St. James'

' Yes, Blaine Anderson, pleasure to meet you sir, I apologise if we startled your pack with our sudden appearance, but this was kind of unplanned' Blaine explained, shaking his hand. Julian St. James looked down at him with a frown.

' Right, and what is this? Why are you here? Without your father no less'

Blaine bristled at the man's tone but ignored it. ' I am actually here to speak to your brother, Jesse' he told him, giving him his best thousand watt smile and glancing at Jesse behind the alpha. Julian looked round at his brother. ' It's about the incident that took place after the recent Full Moon, with one of our new pack members'

' Oh, very well then, Jesse you can use my office if you like' Julian agreed, stepping aside to allow the boys inside, waving the rest of the pack off.

* * *

><p>' So how is the little white wolf doing?' Jesse asked, reclining in an armchair in the very modern looking office in the alpha's home. The Warblers all took a seat around the room, flanking their alpha as he sat down on the couch, smiling at the other alpha born wolf.<p>

' He's doing well, thank you for asking'

' I have been thinking about what happened with him and I must admit it has me stumped. He certainly didn't act as expected but…he was very peculiar indeed' the tall werewolf mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. ' So how can I help you?'

Blaine leant forward, clasping his hands in front of him, a mirror of his father if he thought about it. ' You said that Kurt looked familiar, I was wondering if you could…if you could elaborate on that? How was he familiar?'

Jesse nodded in understanding, crossing his legs and studying them all for a long moment. Je seemed to a very haughty character, someone too comfortable in his own self and achievements, perhaps why his brother had allowed them to use his office, with walls that donned many plaques and awards in golden frames, identically large trophies sitting on a shelf.

' It wasn't that Kurt himself looks familiar, I just…when I was a kid, I met this other wolf with the same eyes and pure white fur as Kurt' Jesse finally admitted, met with surprised looks from the other boys.

' Really?' Blaine gasped. ' Do you think it was Kurt then or…?'

' No, from what I remember, this was a woman, and a young adult, from what I saw, and thinking about how old Kurt is…there is a possibility that…'

' The woman you knew was Kurt's mother?' Blaine finished for him. Jesse nodded. ' Where did you meet her?'

Jesse shrugged, lifting from his chair and walking over to the window behind the desk, rather dramatically standing, silhouetted for a moment against the sunlight streaming inside. Blaine glanced at Wes, sharing a worried look.

' I can't remember where I met her but…' the werewolf turned, giving Blaine a hard look. ' What you're looking for, you'll find in Lima, Ohio, I'm sure it'

* * *

><p>AN More leads about who Kurt is! Yay!

Let me know what you think!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	11. Lima, Ohio

**Chapter Eleven: Lima, Ohio**

Blaine smiled as Kurt's arms tightened around him, whining as he tried to slip out of bed. Ever since Nathaniel and Arcadia…and Christian…found out about their Bond and new relationship, new rules had been put in place, normal teenage rules like the open door policy, but that hadn't stopped Kurt wandering into Blaine's bedroom every night to sleep next to him. Blaine didn't mind, happy to wrap his arms around the small brunette.

' Where you going?' Kurt murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.

' I have to go somewhere with Wes and other guys today, I'll be back tonight, okay' Blaine whispered. It was still early; early enough that everyone else was still asleep, at least for a few more hours. Kurt whimpered as Blaine finally slipped from his grasp, moving around the room to get changed, knowing that Kurt was still too sleepy to notice or mind as he pulled on clean boxers and jeans, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on as he looked round, smiling at the boy in his bed, already pulling Blaine's pillow into his arms to hug instead.

Blaine silently walked back to the bed, sitting down and brushing Kurt's hair out of his face, his smile getting wider when he opened his eyes, those famous blue orbs looking up at him.

' Why are you going so early?' he mumbled.

' It's a bit of a long drive' Blaine shrugged. Kurt shifted, rolling onto his back and raising himself up on his elbows.

' You went on a long drive the other day, where are you going?'

' Something for dad, don't worry about it, I've got the other guys coming round to entertain you after school, and then I'll be back tonight and we'll do something just us, okay babe?' he said, squeezing his hand. Kurt smiled widely at him.

' Did you just call me babe?' he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

' Yeah, that okay?' Blaine grinned.

' Definitely, and I would totally kiss you right now if I didn't have morning breath' Kurt sighed, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back, a small whine falling from his lips. Blaine was sure that his knees would have buckled if he had been standing, leaning over his boyfriend and cupping his cheek.

' Screw morning breath' he whispered huskily, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt hummed happily, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down, gripping his t-shirt. Their lips moved together, passionately even for the early morning and Kurt gasped as Blaine nipped lightly at his bottom lip, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He felt his jeans getting tighter and reluctantly pulled away. Kurt pouted. ' I have to go babe'

' I could come with you?'

Blaine shook his head. ' Don't worry; I'll be back tonight, maybe sooner. You sleep in, I doubt you'll even notice I'm gone' Kurt shook his head.

' I always notice when you're gone'

Blaine smiled, pressing another chaste kiss against his lips and jumping off the bed, hopping to pull on some socks and trainers, darting into his bathroom to brush his teeth and gel down his unruly curls. Kurt was fast asleep again when he hurried back into his room, hugging Blaine's pillow tightly, a small smile on his innocent face. Blaine smiled as well, planting a kiss on the other boy's forehead before hurrying out the door.

It had been two days since he and the other guys had driven over to the St. James pack's territory to speak to Jesse St. James. Blaine hadn't told Kurt about the visit nor had he informed him of what they had learnt, he had told his father about the visit, only saying that he was going to follow a new lead. He didn't want Kurt getting his hopes up. It was almost two weeks until the next full moon, and when they would go on their Run together, he knew Kurt was getting nervous, he didn't want to fill him with disappointment as well.

' So what are we going to do when we get to this Lima place?' Thad asked, glancing up from his Ipod and racing game. Blaine shrugged.

' Not sure yet, ask someone I guess'

' Ask someone what though?' David questioned, sounding sceptical, his feet propped up the dashboard as Blaine drove along route 117. Their car games had quickly gotten boring and the dark skinned wolf had flicked on the radio, the boys filling Blaine's car falling into comfortable silence, capable from more than a decade of knowing each other.

' Again, not sure yet, Kurt's still in school, so if he's from Lima, he'll go to their local high school, I reckon we should start there, don't mention him by name but just…see if anything weird has happened recently, just don't…don't act too suspicious' he told them all. Jeff laughed behind him.

' Six boys randomly appearing in a small town like Lima on a school day, yep that's not suspicious at all' the blonde drawled, Nick chuckling on the other side of the car. The two of them still hadn't worked things out, and Blaine didn't know why, owing to the happy look that burst over Jeff's face at hearing the brunette's laughter.

' Let's just play it by ear yeah?' Blaine sighed.

' So what did Kurt say when you told him where you were going?' Wes asked, grinning. He, like the rest of the boys, knew about Kurt wandering into Blaine's bedroom every night, and the taller boy had been grinning about it ever since he found out.

' I was asleep again when I left, I just told him I was going somewhere with you guys' Blaine explained, blushing pink.

' So you still haven't told him about this new lead?'

' I don't want to get his hopes up before I'm certain that I can tell him something, whether it's good or bad' he told them, seeing the sign for Lima and turning onto the right road. ' He's nervous about the Running and I just want to give him…some good news before that'

' Why is he nervous about the Running?' Nick asked, concerned for his friend. Blaine shrugged.

' I reckon he thinks something weird is going to happen like his last Transformation…I mean it's only his second full moon after all, I'm worried how he's going to cope'

' But it isn't his second Transformation, Doctor Flo said that he was a werewolf before you found him that night, that it wasn't his first Transformation' Thad pointed out. ' And I know what you're gonna say, Kurt doesn't remember his past Transformations, so it still hurts like it is his second one but he's going to start remembering things eventually right? They can't just be…gone forever, right?'

Blaine sighed, silent for a moment before shrugging again. ' I don't know. I hope they're not gone forever but…look I stick by Kurt through whatever happen but I have this feeling…I feel like his memories are going to come back eventually'

Wes cleared his throat. ' And if he is from another pack? What's going to happen to both of you if his memories do come back and he remembers them? What if he wants to go back?'

Blaine didn't reply, and the car fell silent again as they drove past Lima Allen County Airport.

Lima was a quiet, normal looking town, the roads practically clear, as everyone was either at work or in school, only the occasional mother walking along with a stroller or truanting teenage on the street. Blaine had researched into the two of Lima, and found that the high school nearest to the town centre, and the most popular, was a McKinley High School, home of the Titans and Cheerios – he had no clue what the Cheerios were, but he was hopeful that they would find some information about Kurt. They had to. Even if it was something bad.

An hour later, after circling the town and searching for the local high school, they had found the hospital, the post office, the cinema and the mall, but not McKinley high school, and the boys were getting restless. Blaine pulled up outside a garage, ignoring Wes's cries that they were men and didn't need to ask for directions, and hopping down, walking cautiously towards the front doors of the business.

He missed the name of the place, distracted by his own caution as he stepped into the garage and the smell of motor oil and metal hitting his nose. He didn't mind the smell but it was still sudden enough to stop him in his tracks. It was loud, with at least four men in overalls working on different cars around the garage, music just audible over the clanging of tools.

Blaine spotted an office to his left, heading over to it, still unnoticed by the workers. There was a man sat in the office, behind the desk, a baseball cap on his head and dressed in a flannel shirt. He was a large man, resting his head in his hand as he looked over some paper. He looked tired, his head snapping up at the sound of a knock at his door.

' Excuse me sir, sorry to disturb you' Blaine said, said awkwardly in the doorway.

The man shook his head, leaning back in his chair and studying him, frowning. ' No, it's alright, how can I help you kid?'

' I…I was just looking for…can you give me directions to McKinley High School?' he asked. There was a familiar scent on the air, mixed with another even more familiar smell, but he couldn't place the first. The man seemed to stiffen at the name of the school but barely showed it. Blaine was sure that no human would have been able to notice it.

' Yeah, it's a few blocks away, keep going along this road, turn onto Baxter Street, then just keep going along that, you'll see the place on your right, okay kid?' he told him. Blaine nodded.

' Thank you sir, very kind of you' he said, turning to go but pausing in the doorway, looking back at the man. ' If I may sir, is everything okay?'

The man looked up at him, sighing heavily and lifting his hat to run his hand across his balding head. He nodded weakly but still didn't smile. He looked like he was in his forties, but the lines and bags under his eyes that showed he hadn't sleep properly for a long time, aged him, and Blaine had been compelled to ask.

' I'm fine' that was a lie. ' I've…I've just lost something really important'

Blaine nodded, giving him a sympathetic look and thanking him again before heading back to the car, noticing that two of the other men had noticed him now, watching him leave the garage. He got back in, the boys still complaining, looking back at the garage and frowning.

' What's up?' David asked.

' I smell wolves'

* * *

><p>They found McKinley High School quickly and split off, cautious with the smell of other werewolves in the air. Blaine divided them, asking Wes to come with him, sending Thad and David off to the south side of the school and insisting that Nick and Jeff head off towards the playing fields and west side of the school, the other four of them sharing knowing looks as the two boys took off silently, walking further apart than usual.<p>

' They'll be fine, Jeff just needs to pull his finger out and realise what's right in front of him' Wes shrugged, walking down the corridor with Blaine at his side, hands shoved deep into his pockets. The corridors were empty, the noise emitting from the classrooms showing the obvious reason for this. McKinley was nothing like Dalton, Dalton was distinguished and elegant – Kurt's words not Blaine's – whereas McKinley was a public school, with faded looking lockers and noticeboards holding sign-up sheets and notices for lost supplies. It was rather surreal. ' I don't like it here, it seems too…primitive' the taller werewolf added with a shudder. Blaine laughed, the sound ringing round the empty corridor.

' Don't worry, I'll protect you if any rabid students attack you'

Wes pushed him playfully as they kept walking down the corridor, a spring in their steps now despite the uncomfortable atmosphere.

They were due to meet the other guys back at the car in an hour to confer, so for that hour, Wes and Blaine wandered round the north and east side of the school, ducking to avoid teachers and students, scanning noticeboards for any glimpse of Kurt's name. It was a long shot. Kurt wasn't a very common name but they never knew if Jesse St. James was just sending them on a wild goose hunt.

Blaine and Wes found nothing and slumped back to the car defeated, hoping that the others found at least something. And they had.

* * *

><p>' Are we fighting?'<p>

Nick started, looking round at Jeff from where he was peering round the side of the bleachers, watching the football team practicing. The uniformed boys were huge, bigger than both of them and at first Nick had cringed at the idea. When he looked round, he frowned at the sight of Jeff just leaning back against one of the metal struts, ignoring the football team or the few students above them, mostly girls, probably on free period and taking advantage of the nice weather before the snow arrived. The blonde was pushing his trainer-clad foot across the dirt, looking lost in his own thoughts.

' We're supposed to be looking for clues Jeff' he said, bristling at the realisation that this was the most words they had said to each other since he went to Jeff's house a few nights ago. He had expected, on that night, to arrive and have a conversation with the blonde about them, but the whole night had involved normal stuff, chatting and playing on the X-Box like nothing had happened. Nick had been upset, but he had hidden it, compelled to spend as much time as possible with his friend before he had to leave.

' Seriously, are we fighting?'

Nick sighed, only sighed, not replying but no longer seeing the football players beating on each other either. Behind him, Jeff looked, frowning when he still saw the back of Nick's head.

' I'm going to take that as a yes' he grumbled, kicking the dirt in his annoyance. ' So why do you hate me?'

Nick sighed again, but this time didn't stop there. ' I don't hate you Jeff'

' You don't?' Jeff sounded sceptical.

' Of course not, I could never hate you'

' Then why won't you look at me?'

He bit his bottom lip. All sorts of answers were racing through his mind. _It hurts too much_. _I'm worried that I'll hit you if I do_. _I'm worried that I'll kiss you if I do_. _Because I always see that same look and it kills me every time_. Kurt would say to just tell him…everything…how he felt, how he wanted to shout, curse and scream every time he looked at Jeff. How ignoring their Bond was physically and emotionally killing him to the point that he just didn't want to look at him anymore.

But how do you tell your childhood friend that?

' What do I smell like to you?' he blurted out, closing his eyes and cursing himself instantly.

Jeff stiffened, boring holes into the back of Nick's head. ' W-why?'

' You smell like honey to me' Nick only replied, his word to mouth mind filter gone. He turned, heart breaking at the deer in the headlights look Jeff was giving him, filled with despair and dread. Jeff hated talking about this. Nick knew it after so many years. But with the filter gone… ' Why do you keep refusing to acknowledge what there is between us Jeff? Why are you denying it?'

' Nick…'

' You know when I stayed round yours, and you said I was quiet, and I lied and said I was tired, it because I was trying to find the right words…the right question. It kills me every time I smell that honey because I know you smell something from me too! I wouldn't smell honey if you didn't! It kills me because you're so disgusted by me that you won't even talk about it! We don't have to recognise it, we don't have to yet…all I want is for us to discuss the fact that we have a Bond that you're adamant on ignoring! And I understand that you're not comfortable with your sexuality yet, and after what happened with Blaine last year, I wouldn't be either…but…but I think back to how we used to be and I hate it…I hate it! And I looked at Blaine and Kurt, and how they are, despite all the things that Blaine went through. He's gotten over it, why can't you just think about?'

' Nick…'

' I can't do this anymore' Nick said, tears pricking his eyes now. ' It hurts too much. So there you go Jeff, there's half a dozen reasons why I won't look at you, and why you think we're fighting…because we are fighting! And the worse thing is we're not fighting to be together, you're fighting for us to stay apart!'

Jeff looked down at the ground. He hated doing this to Nick. He hated hurting the other boy. And he hated that every single word Nick had said was true. When he looked up again, after almost two minutes of silence, Nick was staring up at the seats above their heads.

' Nick, I…'

' Shut up'

Jeff blinked. ' What?'

' Just shut up and listen' Nick hissed, motioning him over. Jeff stepped forward, looking up as well as and finally seeing the small group of teenagers sat there, heads together, talking so quietly only one with advanced hearing would be able to make it out.

' Is he okay?'

' He says he's fine but I don't believe him, you can see it in his eyes, it's like there's something…missing'

' Well there is something missing'

' Shut up, you know what I mean'

' I hate that we can't do anything, we just have to keep going to school…a school that doesn't even care that…'

' Ssh, I know it sucks, but he doesn't want anything else to happen. Those people might still be out there and we can't risk it, you know that'

' Of course I know that! I just hate sitting in class and not knowing what's going on'

' Me too'

' So what are we going to do about it?'

' We should form our own search party!'

' Totally! Let's get the others and…'

' We aren't going anywhere! It isn't safe and it'll kill him if anyone else goes missing'

There was a long drawn out silence.

' Allie's been gone for weeks, what if we never…?'

' We'll find her, we have to. They can't just disappear of the face of the planet. Can they?'

Nick looked back at Jeff, eyes wide with alarm. The blonde shared his look, biting his bottom lip anxiously as he jerked his head back towards the school building. Nick nodded, following after him.

* * *

><p>Wes and Blaine were already waiting by Blaine's car when Nick and Jeff hurried round the side of the school, seeing Thad and David running over from the opposite direction. The bell went as they reached the car, and all of them shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the public school students swarming on them.<p>

' Right, so we found nothing' Blaine announced, eyes darting to the door and eyeing the few students that milled out of them. ' Any luck guys?'

' Allie's from here!'

' They're definitely werewolves!'

Blaine blinked as all four boys half yelled at him, taking a step back and glancing up at Wes, who just looked on in bemusement. Blaine, glancing at the McKinley students before nodding towards Nick and Jeff.

' We were hanging out under the bleachers…I was watching the football team, who by the way are like seriously huge, like bigger than they should be…anyway, these kids were talking about finding something or someone, whatever and that they can't go anywhere because it's not safe, and then they mentioned that "Allie" had been gone for weeks, it's got to be the Allie who got attacked!' Nick exclaimed, waving his arms. Jeff smiled at his excitement but nobody noticed, Blaine's eyes wide at the news.

' So Allie's from here, did you hear anything about Kurt?'

They both shook their heads. ' They said "they can't just disappear"' Jeff said. ' I reckon that somebody else has gone missing as well, maybe Kurt, but they didn't mention him by name'

Blaine nodded, sighing inwardly. He looked at David and Thad, both boys practically humming with eagerness to tell him their news. He gestured for them to continue, wincing when David answered loudly.

' Werewolves!'

' Ssh!' Blaine gasped, glancing over at the students. They hadn't glanced over, milling about in the shelter to stay out of the weather, one of them holding a lit cigarette. He waved for David to continue. ' Quietly' he warned.

' There are definitely werewolves in this town and at this school' the dark skinned werewolf said confidently.

' What makes you say that?'

' Well for starters the whole place reeks of it, but we heard these guys talking…'

Thad grabbed David, stopping from going round the corner, both of them holding their breath at the sounds of guffawing laughter coming from the other way, followed by the sound of rushing water as someone stopped by the drinking fountain.

' _Dude, what are we doing for the next one? Do we know yet?' a boy's voice sounded from round the corner. _

' _Dunno, I kinda hope we get to go somewhere, running around Lima isn't as fun as the adults would like us to think' another boy said. _

' _They're just trying to be safe, you know after what happened' the first boy sighed. David and Thad stepped silently backwards as one of them leant back against the nearby wall. ' But I know what you mean, I'm kinda hoping the next Full Moon is more fun, which makes me feel bad, like I'm trying to forget them or something' _

_There was a sound of skin hitting fabric as the second boy clapped the first on the shoulder. ' We'll find them dude. I'm sure they're fine, they're werewolves too for fuck's sake' _

' _They've never been the strongest though, fastest sure but not the strongest' _

' _They'll be fine, come on, we're late' _

_David and Thad were already gone, darting into the alcove of a classroom door as the two boys hurried past, sighing with relief when they didn't turn down their corridor. Thad ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the wall. _

' _Huh, well that's definitive proof that we should definitely not be here, come on' _

Blaine tapped his chin thoughtfully. ' So there is a pack in Lima, I wonder why they haven't attacked us yet?'

' They all seem pretty preoccupied with something, they might not have even noticed…' he cut off, eyes going wide at the sight of three tall boys coming up behind Nick and Jeff. ' Shit'

' Of course we've fucking noticed you're here, we're not idiots' the middle boy snarled, the hood of his jacket up and his arms bulging muscles. The other four jumped round, a small growl vibrating from David's lips at the sight of the three boy, all of them with their hoods up, shadowing their faces and making them look even more threatening. Their eyes all shone brown, watching them closely. ' Come to steal more of us have you?' the middle boy snapped, fists curled.

' Steal? What do you mean?' Blaine asked, stepped forward, holding up his hands to show that he wasn't a threat. The boys faltered, obviously smelling the alpha on him but didn't stop glaring at the six of them. David growled again but Blaine shook his head minutely. ' We don't mean any threat to you. We were just…'

' Stalking round our school. Why?' the boy demanded.

Blaine shrugged. He desperately wanted to ask if they knew Kurt, or if they had heard of him, but a small part of him stopped the words from forming. There was no guarantee of what had happened to Kurt or why he was in that woods when he was attacked, and certainly none that would place him in this small town. But they could place Allie, and right now, wasn't she the most important?

He opened his mouth to speak but the boy beat him to it.

' You know what, stuff the reason, just get the fuck out of our town, and tell the rest of your sort to stay away too, we can't have strangers around here, attracting more attention' he growled. ' We've had enough of that, so get the fuck out!'

' Attention? What sort of attention?'

The boy glared at him, not daring to growl or bare his teeth at an alpha directly. ' Just leave, or we'll call our alphas and you don't want to piss him off at the moment'

Blaine made to retort, to ask more, but he felt a tugging on his arm, glancing up at Wes, but the taller boy wasn't looking at him, pulling him back towards the car, walking backwards with his eyes still fixed on the three other werewolves. Jeff was herding Nick back towards the car, stood slightly in front of him, the brunette looking both annoyed and confused by his actions. The three werewolves watched them as Wes jumped into the driver's seat, pulling out quickly and driving off.

' Well that was a complete and utter bust!' David exclaimed as soon as they were parked up on the outskirt, just outside the town border, pulling over beside the road when the smell of the other pack subsided and they were all able to breathe a sigh of relief.

' It wasn't! Blaine exclaimed. ' We found out where Allie was from and possibly where Kurt is from. We found out about another werewolf pack. This is good! We can use this to help Kurt! Like…well not tell him directly, but see if mentioning small things can spark some memories, coz I definitely think he needs to start remembering by himself! This is great!'

His friend all stared at enthusiastic alpha; before Wes shook his head; putting the car in gear and pulling off from the side of the road, back towards Westerville, just as the first few flakes of snow started to fall.

* * *

><p>The snow was settling on the ground by the time the boys arrived back at the house, pulling into the garage just in time to hear loud yelling from inside the house, screaming even. Blaine jumped out of the car, walking across the lawn, just as the front door burst open, the yelling getting louder, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Kurt running down the steps, his feet bare and only dressed in what looked suspiciously like Blaine's sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt.<p>

' Kurt? What's going…oof!'

Blaine stumbled back as Kurt's body slammed into him, his arms instinctively wrapping around his skinny frame as Kurt's arms flung around his neck, his face burying into the bare skin of his neck. Kurt clung to him, his arms sliding down and tucking themselves between their chests, his slender fingers winding themselves into the fabric of Blaine's jacket.

' Kurt? Kurt, what's happened?' he asked, rubbing his back.

Kurt sobbed, turning slightly in Blaine's arms and looking over his shoulder, back towards the house. Blaine looked too, eyebrow raising at the sight of the rest of the Warblers stood at the bottom of the steps, frowning when he looked behind them and saw Sebastian, leaning against the strut of the front porch, glaring down at them.

Blaine growled softly before turning his attention back to Kurt, glancing down at his bare feet on the snow-strewn grass.

' Baby, you're going to pneumonia or something, come on, lets get you inside' he told him, using little effort to ease Kurt into his arms, the brunette's face still buried in the side of his neck, his fingers gripped his t-shirt. Blaine carried him over to the front porch, setting him down on the first dry step and motioning over to Nick who ran over, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

' Hey Kurt! What are you doing without socks? Silly thing, come on' Nick exclaimed, forcing a laugh as he steered him inside. Kurt glanced back at Blaine, his eyes red. Blaine waited until the two had disappeared from sight before turning to Sebastian, opening his mouth to say something, but the taller boy beat him to it.

' I need to talk to you'

Blaine nodded, letting him pass him and start to walk towards the tree line, quickly turning to the other Warblers. ' What did he say to Kurt?' Trent cringed.

' You don't want to know' he sighed, glaring at Sebastian's back. Blaine nodded, jogging after the other boy, into the tree line. He caught up to Sebastian quickly; the taller boy leant back against a tree, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

' What do you think you're doing?' Blaine demanded.

' Me? What are you doing Blaine?' Sebastian snapped, not moving away from the tree, you were allowed to yell at your alpha, but any threatening move and he'd be pinned before he even realised what he'd done. He grumbled under his breath. ' Kurt and I were talking. He told me that you two are Bonded now'

' Yeah we are'

Sebastian scoffed. ' Why? Blaine, he's just an Infected runt, we don't know anything about him…he doesn't even know, and you're Bonding with him?'

' You know full well that you can't stop Bonding, or hide it, eventually it comes out. I don't understand why you have such a huge problem with me and Kurt? You know Bonding is chemical, it's automatic. I am destined to be with Kurt, and him with me, and I'm fine with that, great about that actually!' Blaine told him, waving his arms.

' You could do so much better!'

Blaine growled in frustration, dragging a hand through his hair. ' Sebastian, you haven't Bonded with anyone, you don't understand it yet, but you will, and when you do you'll regret every horrible thing and threat that you've said to Kurt! And yes I know about the threats!' Sebastian winced at his raised voice. ' I can't believe you would say those thing Sebastian! We've been friends since we were children…I know we've never…been as close as I am with Wes and David, but you were really helpful last year and I…I can't believe that you're acting like this'

' Blaine…'

' No, just…don't Sebastian. I think you need to think a lot about what you really want, otherwise…otherwise there's no point in you being here anymore' Blaine sighed, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Sebastian in the tree line, shell shocked by his words, his face slowly contorting into a frown.

He had to do something.

* * *

><p>Blaine hurried upstairs as soon as Nick told him where Kurt was, jogging to his own bedroom and throwing open the door to find the other boy curled up on his bed beneath the blankets, staring into space, only the two lamps on both bedside tables lighting the otherwise dark room. The anger that consuming Blaine melted slightly, closing and locking the door behind him and quickly shedding his heavier clothing as he slipped towards the bed. Kurt's eyes darted up to look at him, smiling weakly but not moving from beneath the blankets.<p>

' Sorry I acting like that, I was just upset and then you appeared…it was like you realised when I really needed you' he mumbled. Blaine smiled back, changing into his own pair of sweatpants before slipping under the covers with Kurt, wrapped his arms around him and pressing their bodies together. Kurt's legs uncurled from his chest and he wriggled nearer so that they were completely flush together. Blaine jumped as Kurt's still cold feet touched his own.

' Holy crap, get those Popsicles away from me!' he laughed, even as he pulled Kurt tighter against him. Kurt giggled, tickling Blaine's feet with his own again and pressing a kiss to Blaine's collarbone. ' Hm…on second thought…' he hummed, touching Kurt's cheek to make him look up, capturing his lips.

Kurt smiled against his mouth, moving his lips against Blaine's sensuously, whining as Blaine's hand, chilled from the coldness of the outside, slipped under his t-shirt, smoothing over the base of his spine. Blaine felt a thrill down his own spine as Kurt swept the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, eagerly opening his mouth to let him in and shivering at the taste of his love on his own tongue. Kurt let out an irresistible little whimper that sent all of Blaine's blood further south, the dark haired boy groaning into Kurt's mouth at the feel of the brunette's own growing erection against his.

Kurt pulled away, looking at him with pink cheeks and dilated pupils. ' I…should we stop? I mean, the Running is soon, and your father warned us against…' he trailed off, blushing even more. Blaine whined, leaning their foreheads together.

' But you're so sexy like this' he grumbled. Kurt giggled, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls. ' Just this once? Then no more until after the Running, when we…yeah, please Kurt?' he pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes, shifting in one quick movement so he lay on top of Blaine, fingers still in his hair, aligning their hips and grinding down slowly, just enough to make Blaine throw his head back against the pillows, capturing his groan as he pressed their lips together again.

Their hips began to move together, the friction of the sweatpants they both wore and the feel of the other boy's hardness against their own enticingly addictive. Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking on his skin and listening to the soft moans coming from him, his own moans reverberating into his skin.

Blaine suddenly grabbed crashing their lips together and thrusting his hips into Kurt's, pulling a low moan from the brunette. Their tongues tangled again as their hips reached a fast, erratic pace, Kurt nipping at Blaine's lower lip, grinding his hips down to match his rolling thrusts, tugging on his hair as he got closer and closer to the edge, gasping and whimpering.

' Kurt…' Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips, his growling groan snapping the coil, and Kurt moaned, long and high pitched, as he came, the sound of his pleasure sending Blaine over the edge with him.

neither of them could say when they stopped kissing, because the next thing they knew they were both gasping for breath against each other's necks, grasping at each other as they tried to catch their escaped breath. Kurt eventually rolled off of Blaine, not going very far before Blaine wrapped his arms around him again, holding him to his chest and burying his nose in his hair, smelling the strawberries that only existed to him.

' Wow' Kurt whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on his chest.

Blaine smiled, kissing the top of his head before sliding quickly out of bed, changing into clean sweatpants and underwear, throwing Kurt the same, jumping back into the bed within minutes and pulling Kurt back into his arms. ' We'll have a quick nap before dinner, yeah?'

' Okay' Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine sighed happily, pulling, the duvet back over them and smiling as Kurt's now warmer feet slid across his own, his hand slipping under his vest to stroke across his stomach.

' I love you Kurt'

Blue eyes snapped open, and Kurt slowly raised his head to look up at him, smiling at the expanse of love and passion in those hazel eyes. He reached up, running a hand through Blaine's soft hair and pulling him in for an innocent, love filled kiss.

' I love you too Blaine'

There were no more words, and Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's chest, the two of them drifting off to sleep.

Unaware of their friend, sat on his bed and staring at an open bag, empty and waiting on the floor in front of him. Nobody was aware of the pain spiking through the small brunette.

* * *

><p>AN Poor Nick :( I would have gotten this out to you two days ago but my internet on my laptop has been crappio! So sorry!

Stay tuned people! We've got more Niff and the Running coming up!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	12. Pomegranate

**Chapter Twelve: Pomegranate **

When Nick was seven, his father became one of the alpha's leading Trackers and moved his family into a house closer to the Anderson's house. Until then he had never met anyone else his age and in the pack, he had gone to a public school where no other pack cubs went, his human mother wanting a normal life for him before he was swept into the fantasy that was life as a werewolf.

Because of his mother's choice to give him a marginally normal life before she and his father divorced, they insisted that they still loved each other, but Nick's mother couldn't handle living within such magic, when Nick finally entered the estate with his father, he stuck close behind him, clinging to his travel cloak tightly.

' Don't be scared Nicholas, the alpha is very kind, as are his children' Raymond Duval reassure him, patting his head as they walked up the lawn towards the front steps. Steven Duval, Nick's thirteen-year-old older brother, snickered.

' Yeah don't be such a wimp, Nicky'

' Shut up Stevey!'

' Steven, don't tease your brother' Raymond said sternly, rolling his eyes and knocking on the front door. A young boy quickly opened it, a few years older than Steven, who smiled widely.

' Good morning Mr. Duval! Welcome to the Anderson Estate, I'm Christian Anderson, the eldest' he quickly introduced himself with a short bow, before waving for them to follow him. ' My dad wants to talk to you Mr. Duval, he's in his office'

The three Duval's followed the boy towards a set of double doors and Christian opened it, saying he would look after Steven and Nick. As soon as the doors were shut, Christian turned to the two boy, grinning.

' The others are outside, let's go' he said, running off down the corridor, the two brothers following him quickly.

The garden was already full of other children when the three ran outside, playing and laughing loudly. There was a group of older children, a mixture of Steven and Christian's ages, loitering on the steps of the back porch, watching the younger children, probably closer to Nick's age, were racing each other back and forth across the grass. One of them broke off as soon as he spotted them coming out through the back door, dancing through the gaggle of older kids to reach them.

' Hi!' he exclaimed, almost stumbling over when he skidded to a halt in front of them, grinning widely and showing all of his teeth. He was just a little shorter than Nick, with a head of messy black curls and huge, bright hazel eyes behind small round glasses, his body seeming to hum with excitement. Christian rolled his eyes.

' Steven, Nick, this is Blaine, my little brother'

Blaine waved. ' Hi! Nick, come play with us!' he giggled, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him over to where the others were playing, a few of them stopping to watch their approach. ' Everyone, this is Nick!'

A blonde boy bounced forward, wrapping his arms around Nick.

Thus how Nick met Jeff.

**Seven Years Later**

' Nick!'

Nick whirled round at the sound of his best friend's voice, grinning at the blonde as he came barrelling down the corridor of their middle school, waving a piece of paper in the air, high above his head and with a huge grin on his face.

' Nick! I passed! I passed!' he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Nick's neck and slamming into him hard enough that he almost sent the brunette toppling over. ' I passed stupid history and it's all thanks to you!' Jeff yelled in his ear, lifting him off his feet and bouncing him up and down.

' Th…at's gr…eat, Jeff…can y…ou…stop…boun…cing…me?'

Jeff laughed, returning Nick to his feet, arm still around his shoulders as he thrust the sheet of paper under his nose.

' See? A B minus, that's a good enough pass for me and for the school board, which means I can go to Dalton with you and the other guys and wear those sexy uniforms!' he beamed. ' All thanks to you pushing me to study all night'

' Oh I didn't…'

' Don't be modest! I'm taking you out to dinner to thank you, just us!'

' Jeff, are you asking me out on a man date?'

' Yep!' Jeff said cheerfully, bouncing up and down in his excitement. Nick rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded all the same.

' Okay then'

Jeff punched the air. ' Yay! Cool! I'll meet you at my car after school and we'll head back to the compound to get changed' he told him, giving him one last hug, wrapping his arms around him just as Nick took an inhale of breath.

Both of them froze, arms still around each other in the deserted hallway, two different but district smells wafting over their senses. Jeff took in a quick inhale too, clenching his hand into Nick's shirt collar before stepping away. He looked confused and Nick was sure that that same look of bemusement painted his face too. Jeff simply smiled, for once silent, as he turned to leave. Nick watched him go, offering a small smile back when the blonde looked over his shoulder at him.

_Honey?_ He thought to himself as he fixed his uniform shirt and turned to head to his next class, ignoring Blaine when he asked what was wrong.

**Three Years Later **

' What do I smell like to you?'

Jeff frowned. ' Nick, will you just drop it please?'

' Jeff, I need to know!'

' No you don't!'

' To me, you smell like…'

' I DON'T CARE! I don't want to know! Please just shut up!'

' Why can't you accept this?'

' There's nothing to accept Nick!'

' Jeff…'

' I'm not gay!'

' So you telling me " I think I might be gay" just last summer was a complete lie?'

' No…yes…I don't…will you just leave it please Nick?'

' Why are you so scared?'

' I am not scared'

' Yes you are, you're scared that the same thing that's happening to Blaine is going to happen to you and you're scared that your mum and dad won't accept you, and you're scared that there are hundreds of new emotions flooding through you and you're not sure what to do about them! How do I know that? Because I went through exactly the same thing two years ago!'

' Nick…please…'

' Jeff, just tell me, what do I smell like to you?'

**One Year Later**

Jeff opened his eyes, dragging his hand through his hair as he watched his best friend wheeling his suitcase out of Nathaniel's office and heading towards the front door, eyes fixed on the wooden floor as he walked past his friends, travel cloak already on.

' Nick, please, you can't just leave' Blaine protested, catching the brunette's arm to stop him. ' Nick, come on, we can talk about this…'

' There's nothing left to talk about Blaine' Nick sighed. ' It's too hard to stay here anymore, I can't do. It's not like I'm leaving the pack or anything, you'll still see me at the Pack Runs, and I'm only moving in with my mum, you can come visit if you want' he told him, taking back his arm, wincing when Kurt ran over, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

' Please don't go Nick' he whispered into his neck. ' You're my best friend, I need you'

Nick closed his eyes, winding his arms around Kurt's waist and returning his embrace. ' I'm sorry Kurt, I just…I have to go' he said quietly, stepping back and grabbing the handle of his suitcase, turning to go to the door.

' Nick! Come on!' Trent exclaimed, the Warblers following Nick to the door, unable to stop him as he opened it, pulling up his hood as he walked out into the light drizzle to where his car was waiting for him, ready for the forty minute drive to his mother's house. It was dusk, the sky a bright orange behind the grey clouds creeping in to block out the sunset's glory, but it didn't lighten the mood as the other teenage werewolves watched with the alphas as Nick carried his suitcase down towards his car.

Kurt turned on Sebastian, eyes angry as they filled with tears. ' This is all your fault! Why the fuck did you have to say those things to him? He was coping until you ruined everything!' he yelled, shoving the taller boy so he stumbled backwards.

' Wait, what have you been saying to Nick?' David asked, glancing behind at where Jeff stood, right at the back, a pained look on his face as he watched Nick push his suitcase into the trunk of his car.

' I didn't…' Sebastian began but Kurt shoved him again, backwards into the doorframe with more strength than he'd ever shown before.

' He said it was funny to watch Nick getting heart broken every time Jeff ignored their connection…their Bond…that it was amusing to watch them falling apart! It's not funny! You vile person! And you…!' Kurt snapped, turning on Jeff, who took a step back at the passion in the other boy's eyes. ' Do something!'

' I don't…'

' Stop being such an idiot! You don't have to tell everyone who you really are, but acknowledge that to Nick; you're the most important person in the world! And you refusing to acknowledge that he's the same for you is tearing him to pieces!'

Jeff bit his bottom lip, hard, looking down the steps. Nick, out of range or just not listening to what Kurt was saying, was heading to the driver's door, wiping his cheek as he went. Jeff's heart started beating faster and faster, and panic filled both him and Kurt's eyes as the Warblers watched him open the door.

' Jeff! Please! You have to do something' Kurt begged, grabbing his hand and tugging on it. Jeff didn't move. ' Please, you're the only one who can, please…'

Nick glanced up at the Warblers with a small smile before turning to climb in. Jeff pulled his hand away from Kurt.

' You smell like pomegranate!'

Nick froze, returning his foot to the ground. Everyone stopped moving and breathing, all eyes on Jeff, who looked shocked that he had finally said it, answered the question that Nick had been persistently asking him for years, one he had always known the answer to but never admitted to it. Nick turned, his eyes wide as they locked with Jeff's, the blonde's feet starting to move on their own.

' What?' Nick whispered.

' You smell like pomegranate to me. You have ever since we were fourteen and I passed that God-awful test because of you and I smelt this most thing and had no idea what it was. I looked it up and it was pomegranate, and then I just knew that it was you, because what else is so sweet and what else would fit someone like you, and you were right because I was scared…I was terrified, and when you came over to my house the other week I was so happy because I thought you might drop it for a little bit…and I just…I can't let you leave Nick' Jeff said as he walked down the front steps towards the other werewolf, still stood stunned by his open door. ' I'm not ready to come out…though it's obvious…but I am ready to accept the other thing…'

' Jeff, you don't have to…'

' I acknowledge our Bond Nick, I accept our Bond and I accept you'

Nick gasped, mouth dropping open, doing the only thing he could think of in that moment and throwing his arms around the blonde, around his mate, burying his face in Jeff's neck and letting the scent of honey surround him. Jeff's arms folded around him and held him tight, breathing him in and sighing in content.

Just metres away, the Warblers burst into applause and cheers, and Kurt squealed with happiness, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder and still watching the couple embrace in the light rain as his own mate wrapped his arms around him.

Nobody noticed Sebastian slipping away, pulling out his phone and dialling the number of another pack member, and nobody cared as Jeff tugged Nick's suitcase from the car, announcing that they were both staying at the alpha's house that night as he and Nick walked back up the steps, hand in hand, only parting when Kurt launched at them, pulling Nick into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>' Is pomegranate a fruit?'<p>

Jeff glanced up in amusement at the boy sat on the bed, pyjamas in hand. Nick was sat on one of the beds in the twin bedroom, cross-legged, a finger to his chin as he pondered something as he held an open book in his lap. Jeff chuckled, climbing onto the bed in front of the brunette.

' Yeah it is'

' I knew I recognised it, it's from Greek Mythology' Nick suddenly said, as if he hadn't heard Jeff answer him, pointing at a page in the book. Jeff quirked an eyebrow.

' What?'

' Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds while she was kidnapped by Hades and had to spend six months every year living with him in the Underworld' Nick read, pulling a face as he looked up at Jeff. ' You don't think that's a bad omen or anything do you?'

Jeff shook his head, taking the book and shutting it, setting it down the bedside table. ' Nah, it just means that there'll be good times and bad times, but we'll always return to the good' he told him, taking Nick's hand and lacing their fingers together. Nick smiled at him.

' Look, I know you're not ready to come out yet or whatever, and I totally get that, and I'm cool with that but…can I make one small request?'

' After everything I've done to you, you can ask me anything Nick'

' Kiss me?'

Jeff faltered, staring at him for a moment and Nick cringed, quickly starting to apologise and take back his request when the blonde leant in, cupping Nick's cheek in his hand and pressing their lips together.

Thus how Jeff finally found Nick.

* * *

><p>After Jeff and Nick spoke to their parents, he got out pretty quickly that the two of them were Bonded, though Jeff still refrained from claiming he was gay, insisting for the time being that he was "Nick-sexual", and the Warblers understood this, smiling as the two boys fell back into what was normal for them, but now both were happier, their smiles meeting their eyes and their silliness growing by the day. Ella even walked in on the two of them kissing a few days after Nick agreed to stay and not move to his mother's house.<p>

With their acceptance of their Bond, they had to do their Running on the same full moon as Kurt and Blaine, just a week later, prompting Nathaniel to find a more open and larger area for the Transformation, since two sets of young wolves needed their space. Intruding wolves could lessen the connection if they stumbled upon the Running. Nathaniel knew he had his work cut out in the next few moons, he had to monitor the Running and the Mating of two sets of young werewolves, not even nineteen yet, including one who he was already worried for. He and Florence had agreed that Kurt would need strict surveillance to see how his body and mind reacted to the connections caused through Running and Mating, both sure that some of Kurt's memories could come back after either of the events.

Oblivious to the added monitoring or worry from the adults, Kurt did notice the Warblers suddenly seeming to crowd around him, Blaine, Jeff and Nick almost every hour of the day, all of them making a racket at the lunch table at Dalton and filling the games room or the living room every night. Nick explained that they could sense two Bonds about to be solidified and that caused most on-looking wolves who knew the couple to want to be close to them, to offer their protection and support as it was believed that those going through the Bond Process's senses were clouded. So Kurt got used to seeing the Warblers every day, all of them except Sebastian.

Not that he minded, but he had noticed Sebastian becoming closer friends with Vic Nixon, who Kurt found out later to be Trent's half brother, apparently Vincent had been a relationship with a human that produced Vic before he met Trent and his twin brother's mother and Bonded. Blaine had noticed too, as well as Wes, David and Thad, who were all keeping a close eye on it. Blaine had instructed Kurt to put the other boy out of his mind; he had other things to concentrate on for the moment.

Blaine had explained to Kurt everything about the Running, the short symbolic speech Nathaniel would make before he sent Kurt and Blaine, and Jeff and Nick, off to secluded parts of the woods, far off from the rest of the pack, to Transform just with each other, and explained the party afterwards. Kurt was excited. The party, otherwise called the _Pakk Feiringer_, according to Scott, who translated that from Norwegian to the Pack Celebrations, would be traditional, with lots of drums and war paint apparently. It was all very exciting. Blaine explained everything, but it was Kurt who came to tell him something even more important.

' I want to be bottom'

Blaine looked up from his homework, quirking his eyebrow at his boyfriend stood in his bedroom doorframe, dressed in a pair of Blaine's own sweatpants and t-shirt, a fashion statement that always got the alpha's blood moving south very quickly, but for once he was distracted by Kurt's words.

' Pardon?'

' For our first mating, I want to be bottom, okay?' Kurt explained, stepping further into the room and closing the door, moving to sit on the bed. Blaine turned on his swivel chair to face him, smiling at the slight blush to his cheeks. ' I mean…if it's okay with you, and we don't have to do it that all the time, but…I've been thinking about it and me being bottom for the first time seems…right, you know?' he babbled.

Blaine nodded. ' Okay, you can be bottom for the first time, it's completely up to you babe'

' No it's up to both of us but I just…'

' Kurt, I can't wait' Blaine smiled, gesturing to the boy and patting his lap. Kurt blushed even more, before standing up and crossing the room to sit daintily on his boyfriend's lap, smiling too when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist. ' Have long have you been thinking about this babe?'

' A few days, me and Jack were discussing it the other day, he said he wanted to be…'

' Whoa, I'll stop you right there baby, I really don't want to know about my brother's future or otherwise current sex life, thank you very much, but carry on whatever you were going to say after that part' Blaine chuckled, tightening his arms around the boy on his lap when he giggled with him.

' Well I started thinking about it and I realised that every time I try to imagine us…doing it, I imagined you over me…you kissing me…you…' Kurt trailed off, blushing bright red and hiding his head in Blaine's shoulder, clutching at his shirt. Blaine shifting, biting his lip and closing his eyes, trying to think of anything else other than the boy sitting on his lap and the words that were falling from his plump pink lips that were making his jeans tighter. He gulped.

' You…you've really been thinking about our mating?'

Kurt nodded, freezing in his arms when Blaine shifted beneath him and he felt the growing bulge beneath him. He raised his head, quirking his eyebrow at Blaine, smirking.

' Was it something I did?' he asked, winding his arms around his neck. Blaine gave him a heated, lustful look.

' No, something you said, God, do you not even realise how hot you are Kurt?' he growled, kneading a hand over Kurt's thigh. Kurt just continued to smirk.

' Oh I have some idea Blaine' he purred, moving on his lap so he was straddling the other boy, kneeling either side of his thighs on the chair and using the arms as leverage as he moved himself so he was hovering over Blaine's lap, slowly lowering himself down so he could feel Blaine's still hardening cock against his growing one and making his boyfriend groan low in his throat.

' Kurt, we need to restrain ourselves…oh God…otherwise we might…might…' Blaine stammered, fumbling over his words as Kurt wound his arms around his neck again. Kurt smiled sweetly.

' You're right…of course you're right, sorry' he said quietly, blushing and making to stand up but Blaine's hands remained on his hips. He didn't even remember placing them there. ' Blaine, you kind of have to let me go so I can move…'

' No, stay here, I love it when you're on my lap' Blaine grinned.

' But what about…?' Kurt trailed off, glancing down at Blaine's lap but the other boy just shrugged.

' I'll live, stay here' he insisted, manoeuvring Kurt so he was curled up on his lap and spinning his chair back round so he could continue his homework, his erection already softening as his thoughts of Kurt turned to those of love, the small boy cuddling up to him as he picked up his pen and turned back to his French homework.

After a few minutes of combined writing and cuddling, Kurt clicked his tongue in judgement. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

' What?'

' You meant to write _ses cheveux sont bruns_, meaning his hair is brown, not _ses cheveux bruns etre_, which means his hair be brown. You are not a pirate Blaine, however cute you would look in the outfit' he told him, his fingers playing idly with his black curls. Blaine stared at him.

' Since when do you speak French? You take Latin at Dalton, don't you?'

' I do yes, but…I've been dreaming, about strange people I don't know, and then in other dreams, there's nothing, just words spoken in French, and I understand them as if they were my mother tongue, it's…familiar…scary but…right, you know?'

' So…before you lost your memories, you spoke fluent French, but you weren't actually French?'

' I believe so yes'

' Have you told dad this?'

Kurt shook his head. ' Not a very important piece of information after all'

Blaine scoffed. ' Everything new that you or anyone else discovers about you is very important sweetheart' he said, holding him closer. Kurt didn't reply, laying his head back down and watching as his boyfriend made the corrections he had suggested.

Memories had been returning to Kurt slowly. Small memories like on his first morning in the Anderson's house when he remembered his favourite colour and his sexuality. He had told them all to Blaine, but still refrained from informing Nathaniel, he didn't want to bother the already tense alpha. Kurt took pleasure in speaking French day after day after that conversation with Blaine, as they waited for the date of the Running to catch up to them.

* * *

><p>The date of the Running found all four boys riding with their friends, just like the last full moon, in one of their SUV's, all of them singing along to the radio. Kurt was nervous, after everything that had happened during his last transformation, the speediness of his recovery, his trance like state, pushing Blaine to the ground. He couldn't stop himself from wondering whether or not he'd do anything else strange, scaring himself pointlessly before he could stop himself. He had told Blaine of his worries but his boyfriend had been unable to give him a permanent remedy to his creeping ever stronger, only comforting him for a few hours by holding him tightly and whispering in his ear that it would be alright. They were be together, Blaine had told him, so he would look after him.<p>

An hour before moonrise, found Blaine and Kurt, and Jeff and Nick, stood before Nathaniel, Arcadia and the other alpha children, surrounded by the rest of the pack, those happily accepting of the two new unions standing closer, and those who silently judged the two male couples, including Nick's own brother, at the back, watching closely. This was very new for the pack. They had not had a gay couple take part in the Running before, especially not two gay couples, though it was still common knowledge that Jeff remained silent about his sexuality, his parents standing proudly with his little sister nonetheless.

Nathaniel stood on a flat log, smiling at the boys as he spread open his arms.

' _Velkommen mine brodre og sostre_!' he exclaimed, the Norwegian words flowing languidly and smoothly from his lips. ' _La manen lyse over deg og gi deg styrke_! Which of course means, welcome my brothers and sisters! Let the moon shine upon you and grant you strength! Today we are here not only to celebrate the glory of the moonrise, but to celebrate not one but two _Obligasjon kjorer_, or as you young people would call it, the Bond Running.

Bonds are not made easily, but are made chemically and true of heart and soul. It is automatic and unbreakable, yet all relationships can be hard, and the Running is used as a way of solidifying the Bonds between two wolves, any two wolves. Every Bond is sacred, and beneficial to the pack, for growth and for strength. With every Bond, we gain a new force to be reckoned with. A wolf will protect his or her mate to their last breath, and such a fierce and automatic need to protect only helps the pack, thus why we celebrate the unions, both closer to the mating by the giving of gifts, and through the celebrations of the _Pakk Feiringer_, after the Running and after the _Obligasjonen_, the mating'

Kurt blushed, glancing at Blaine who just grinned back. Kurt hated him for being so calm and collected. He glanced at Jeff and Nick, relieved to see that his best friend was at least blushing as well, gnawing hard on his bottom lip, eyes darting back and forth between Nathaniel and Jeff, as if waiting for the blonde boy to dart away in any minutes. Jeff just looked restless, nervously shifting his feet and fiddling with his fingers.

' Those who have been blessed with a Bond Partner and will thus live their life in happiness, have stepped forward before us all, to accept our love and strength before you begin your journeys. Nicholas Duval and Jeffrey S. Starling, you will go to the west, Blaine Anderson and Kurt H, you will go to the east. Enjoy your night and let your Bond grow stronger with every moment!'

With these last words, Nathaniel nodded to all four of them, and the pack began to disperse. The four boys had already been given the coordinates for the sites of their Running's and with one last look to each other, they separated.

* * *

><p>' How long until we get there?' Kurt asked, glancing up at the sky and pretending that he wasn't staring at Blaine's ass in his jeans when his boyfriend looked round to smile at him.<p>

' Ten minutes'

' And how long until the moon has completely risen?'

' Fifteen minutes. So we need to undress quickly, okay?'

' Okay' Kurt nodded, taking his hand when Blaine reached back for him. He sighed happily at the feeling of Blaine's hand in his, their fingers automatically lacing together. ' Do you think Nick and Jeff are okay?'

' They'll be fine. Jeff's still a bit awkward in crowds. He obviously realises that admitting to his Bond with Nick and standing beside him as his future mate in front of the whole pack, that makes it clear that he's gay but he's still not ready to say it yet' Blaine explained.

' That barely makes sense'

Blaine chuckled. ' Yeah I suppose it doesn't does it. He just can't admit to something that everyone knows already. I'm just worried about Nick, I don't want him to get hurt anymore'

Kurt shrugged. ' I think they're fine now, he's fine with Jeff's decision because he knows the truth and knows that Jeff will come out with it eventually. I'm just glad that they're happy now'

Blaine smiled over his shoulder sweetly as they continued their hike. He could see the small clearing in front of them, hopping over a fallen log and pausing to make sure Kurt got over it too, he could already feel his boyfriend lagging behind him.

' Have you been wondering why Sebastian has been hanging out with Vic recently? Trent said that he's been hanging around his house all week' Blaine asked just as they got to the clearing of free ground. Kurt shrugged, letting go of his hand to unzip his coat. It was winter and almost at freezing, luckily they had chosen a place that hadn't been hit by the snow yet. Neither boy liked the idea of standing in the middle of snow bootless.

' He's probably just latching on to the nearest warm body' Kurt said, laying his coat neatly down and starting to unbutton his shirt, knowing that Blaine was watching him closely as he did the same. ' Like a flea or tick'

Blaine laughed. ' You're so cute when you hate someone' he smirked, moving over to him after laying down his own coat and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt rolled his eyes, slipping off his own shirt and unbuttoning Blaine's, dropping it on the pile with the rest of his clothes. ' Baby, we have…' he glanced at the sky where the moon was almost completely visible. ' Three minutes. So I just wanted to say that…I love you and you're the most beautiful boy I've ever met'

Kurt blushed. ' I love you too, and I don't ever want to stop saying that' he sighed, linking his hands behind Blaine's head, pulling him forward to press their lips together. Blaine hummed contentedly, pulling him closely so their bodies were press flush against each other. Kurt licked his way into Blaine's mouth, slipping his tongue inside and moaning at the taste of him.

' Oh God…please don't moan like that…avoiding temptations remember?' Blaine groaned, leaning their foreheads together.

' I know but…have you seen you lately?' Kurt giggled. Blaine grinned, glancing up at the moon again. He could already feel the heat of the transformation deep in his belly and knew Kurt could too, the pale boy stiffening in his arms and whining low in his throat, burying his face in Blaine's neck and tangling his fingers into his hair. ' Blaine…'

' It's okay…don't fight it' Blaine whispered in his ear, rubbing his back.

Kurt took a deep breath in, breathing in the smell of Blaine, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came to again, Blaine was leaning over him, his wolf face worried and seemingly surprised. Kurt smiled, the action feeling strange in his own wolf form, when his boyfriend leant down to lick across his muzzle, nuzzling him.<p>

' _How long was I out?' _

' _Fifteen minutes, faster than last time' _Blaine answered, his familiar voice still sounding far away, distant, despite how close they were. Blaine sounded worried. _' How do you feel?' _

' _Weird' _

' _You're not going to run off?' _

Kurt pushed himself to his four paws, shaking his head. _' No…no I'm not' _

' _Good, come on then' _Blaine exclaimed, suddenly taking off into the trees. Kurt gasped, taking off after him, catching up easily as Blaine launched his dark form through the undergrowth.

The two of them pelted through the undergrowth, bounding around each other and nudging playfully, as the snow began to fall from the sky in small fluffy flecks. Looking up at the sky, the clouds told them it wouldn't last, but there was something magical about ambling about with the boy you loved.

They fell into pace together along a small path and Kurt glanced at Blaine as they ran. He hadn't been able to notice before but Blaine really was a handsome wolf, exuding strength with every powerful step. You could tell he was an alpha even if he didn't say a word. His fur was jet black, thick and just a bit messy, and his eyes shone bright hazel and gleaming whenever the moonlight caught in them. Kurt was certain he would never find a wolf attractive, but as they ran, his own four paws keeping in step with Blaine's larger ones, he felt a strong need to stay at his side forever.

Blaine noticed his constant glances and slowed down, stopping as they passed a creak. Kurt skidded to a halt, looking back at the other wolf.

' _Why did you stop?' _

' _How do you feel Kurt?' _

Kurt cocked his head to the side and Blaine all but melted at the adorableness of the action. _' I told you, I feel weird but otherwise fine…' _

' _No, I'm mean now, how do you feel?' _Blaine asked him again, his distant voice growing less faint with every word. Kurt frowned.

_' B…before, your voice, it sounded…distant, like from the other end of a very long corridor, but now…it sounds like you're walking closer to me'_

' _Huh, strange…but I suppose that means the Bond between us is growing right?' _

Kurt shrugged…or rather tried to shrug, it was an odd action when in this form, stepping over to the riverbank and peering into the water, starting at the sight of his wolf reflection in the water instead of his normal pale face. Blaine chuckled behind him and Kurt glared at him, feeling silly. He looked down into the water again, taking in his own appearance as he had Blaine's. Contrasting to their human forms, Blaine was larger than Kurt now with bigger, stronger muscles, whereas Kurt was slightly taller when they were human. Kurt's legs were long and strong and he was more slender than muscular, made for speed not strength, his coat pure white and neat, with small tufts of fur on the ends of his pricked, pointed ears and his bright glasz eyes standing out brightly.

Blaine came up beside him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and looking down at the water with him.

_' You're the most gorgeous wolf I've ever seen Kurt, you're not a freak, you're beautiful baby'_

Kurt smiled, sitting and nuzzling into Blaine's neck. They sat there for a few minutes, warm from the falling and swirling snow by their coats, until Kurt suddenly jumped up, dancing away from his boyfriend, giggling at his confusion, disappointed look.

_' Aren't we supposed to be running?'_

' _It's only a name, I want to cuddle' _the larger wolf whined. Kurt shook his head, dropping into a playful pose, his backside and tail waving in the air. Blaine chuckled. _' You are not a puppy'_

' _But this puppy wants to play' _Kurt giggled. Blaine rolled his eyes, moving towards him and stopping when Kurt danced away from him. _' Catch me if you can' _

Kurt took off into the undergrowth again, much like Blaine before, laughing when he heard his love racing after him, crashing through the bushes and over the logs while he glided over the obstacles, his long legs taking him further over them than Blaine's. Soon enough, he felt Blaine's footstep close behind him, squealing as adrenaline pounded through him.

It was then that he felt it, so suddenly but it didn't make him fall or stumble. It felt like suddenly the whole world around him was in slow motion. A consuming warmth filled his stomach, spreading to his limbs and chest, and the smell of hazelnut surrounded him, almost like Blaine was embracing him. A sudden need to be close to Blaine, to protect him and make sure that nothing ever happened to him, flowed into him and he slowed, letting Blaine fall into step beside him as they continued to run across the rocky terrain together. He looked round at Blaine as they found a long meadow of towering yellow grass that tickled their sides as they flew through it.

' _Do you feel that?' _Blaine called across the wind rushing past his ears.

_' Yeah, what is it?'_

' _The Bond! Keep running my love!' _

Kurt did as he was told, keeping pace with Blaine and humming in content as the warmth spread and his senses kicked into overdrive. His reflexes became heightened and only after a few minutes did Kurt realise he'd shut his eyes, letting only his senses and reflexes guide him through the trees and allowing himself to succumb to the pleasure of hazelnut and protection as Blaine flew through the forest with him, feeling exactly the same things, and letting strawberries surround him too.

The Running was about feeling and getting in touch with every quality of your mate's wolf form, knowing how they move and feel moving beside you. It was an almost magical connection that was the start of the long thread that bound them to each other for eternity, the thread finished only by the act of mating and strengthened beneath the moon.

Kurt and Blaine could feel it growing and growing, like an orgasm or the excitement of Christmas when you were a child, building stronger and stronger inside them both, like a balloon ready to pop, until finally…suddenly…without warning…like an avalanche or thunder storm, a bolt of lightning or a hurricane…the feeling snapped, and they both stopped, skidding to a halt in the middle of a small clearing, eyes still closed and breaths coming in pants. If they would have opened their eyes they would have seen the small bolt of gold spinning between, lighting the clearing and catching on the fallen snow, but they didn't, but they could feel it, standing inches apart but not daring to touch the other less the sensation break.

Then…as the gold thread drifted away like fairy dust on the slight breeze, they opened their eyes, finding themselves facing each other. They smiled as the sensations of the Bond being formed between them fell away, leaving behind a warm feeling in their bellies.

' _Wow' _Blaine sighed, collapsing to the ground and resting his head on his paws, gazing up at Kurt. _' That was amazing Kurt' _

' _Yeah' _Kurt agreed, giggling breathlessly. _' Amazing. If that's what the Running's like, what…what's the mating going to feel like?' _

Blaine growled playfully, sitting up and swiping his tongue across Kurt's muzzle before nuzzling under his chin, practically purring. _' I can't wait to find out' _

Kurt sighed happily as Blaine licked across his muzzle again, moving all over his face, up to his ears, nosing behind them, giggling at the pleasant feeling. Was this how dogs felt when you scratched them behind the ears? He leant into his boyfriend, smiling, so at peace, he did not sense what Blaine did.

_' Kurt!'_ Blaine exclaimed, suddenly pushing him out of the way as a loud bang shook the air, followed by the feeling of something shooting through the air where they were just sitting, then a shattering crack as the bullet hit the tree behind them, smashing the bark and sending the tree toppling over.

A snarl ripped its way out of Blaine's throat as he leapt up from shielding Kurt and turned, lunging towards the tree line, just as another bang shot through the air, another bullet embedding itself in a tree inches from Blaine's shoulder.

' _No!' _Kurt gasped, running after Blaine. _' Blaine! Stop!' _

There was a figure, a man in black with a small red monogram on the breast pocket, holding a big, long gun on his shoulder, and that was all Kurt saw before another bang shot through the air and he pushed Blaine out of the way. Pain shot through his leg and suddenly he could only see black.

The last thing he saw was Blaine growling furiously and leaping at the man.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry I took so long again! I've had exams and I've actually started writing a proper novel, which I'm pretty confident about so that took a lot of my time! But the best thing is…I PASSED MY EXAMS! YAY! I'm officially not stupid and almost done with Uni! DOUBLE YAY! UNI SUCKS! XD

I've realised that in my second chapter, I said that both Blaine and Kurt were seventeen, but in chapter three, I change it to 18, coz I'm stoopid! So I'm just stating it now to avoid confusion, that Klaine and the Warblers are all 18 :P

Next up, celebrations and who is the man? XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	13. Hunted

**Chapter 13: Hunted**

' _Kurt?' _

_Kurt whimpered, whining at the throbbing in his head and the loud voice near his ear. He turned his head away from the noise, only to have another voice pulse into his ear from the other side, this one louder and shriller, piercing into his skull. _

' _Quiet, he hit his head pretty bad' _

' _Pretty bad? Did you even see? I swear I heard his skull crack!' _

' _Crack! Oh no! Poor Kurtie! Is he going to be okay?' _

' _He'll be fine sweetie, the nurse said it was just a bump' _

_Kurt groaned and the voices suddenly stopped. He started at the feel of a hand on his shoulder and slowly he opened his eyes, blinking at the harshness white all around him. When the haziness of just waking up and the brightness of the room faded, he found himself in what looked like a small hospital room, the sort you'd see in a school nurse's office, lying on a bed in strangely familiar clothing with a cool cloth on his forehead. _

_There was a window set into the sidewall, but nothing could be seen outside it, and no sound could be heard outside of the room. It was as if nothing existed outside of the structure, only more white. But Kurt noticed none of this, gripping the sheet beneath him as he stared at the figures stood around the bed. They were all his age, that much was sure but he couldn't see any of their faces, their facial features blurred and pixelated. It was scary. They could see him but he could not see them. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. _

' _Kurt? Are you okay? Thank goodness you're awake!' the figure with the shrill voice exclaimed, clapping her hands. _

_Kurt sat up on his elbows, flinching away from the hand of a very tall figure that reached out again to touch his shoulder. _

' _What happened?' he asked quietly, eyeing them all. _

' _You were thrown into the lockers and hit your head' the tall figure told him, or rather he thought it did. The voice came from his direction, however Kurt could not see his mouth move through the blur around his face. ' You got knocked out so we took you here' _

' _Where's here?' _

' _The nurse's room' _

' _Who's nurse's room? At Dalton?' he asked, hoping they would say yes, he liked Dalton, he felt safe, if not a little uncomfortable at Dalton. _

' _What's Dalton?' _

' _Dalton is my school. I go there with Blaine and the guys…where is Blaine?' Kurt pressed, sitting up properly, glad when the figures stepped backwards, giving him space. He could see them all share glances from the small movements of their heads. ' Where's Blaine?' he asked again, unable to keep the tone of anxiety in his voice. _

' _Who's Blaine?' another dark figure with lightly tanned skin asked, scratching his head. Why did all of these voices sound so familiar? It was as if he had heard them before, somewhere in a distant dream. A dream that he'd forgotten. ' And what the heck is Dalton?' _

' _Kurt? What's wrong? Are you okay?' the first boy asked, reaching for Kurt's shoulder again. Kurt flinched away again. ' Kurt, it's me, you can trust me, come on' _

' _I…I don't know you…I need Blaine…where's Blaine…get away from me!' Kurt suddenly yelled, sliding off the table and pushing past the blurry faced figures, all of them calling after him as he strode toward the door, freezing with his hand on the handle at the feel of someone grabbing his arm. _

' _Kurt, please…' the tall, first boy said quietly in his ear, leaning down close, as if he was telling him a secret that only Kurt could know. ' You need to remember Kurt…remember the life before the one you love…we need you Kurt…you must come back to us…' _

_Kurt shook his head, biting his lip and pulling open the door, darting out of it and trying to scream as the floor disappeared from beneath him. He fell, falling into a white abyss. And he kept falling and falling, no scream coming from his lips however much he tried to, and suddenly a huge pain ripped through his shoulder and the top of his chest. He clutched at his limb, grasping for the pain and pulling away his hand to find it wet, warm and red. _

_Blood? _

_Why was he bleeding? _

' _Please remember…come back…Kurt…' _

_Blaine? _

_No, not Blaine. There was another boy in Kurt's life. No one like Blaine, but he was someone. _

_Grasping his shoulder, he continued to scream as a black dot appeared in front of him, getting closer and closer by the second until Kurt knew he was going to collide with it. _

' _Remember Kurt…' _

Kurt woke with a start and a scream, sitting up abruptly, already clutching at his shoulder, his eyes wet with tears and his body shaking as he groaned at the pain there, closing his eyes against it but quickly opening them again. He didn't want to fall asleep again. He didn't want to go back to that hospital room with the blurred faced people. That was a world where Blaine was not. Where Dalton was not. Blaine.

' Blaine…?' he said out loud, whimpering against the pain.

' He's fine'

Kurt jumped, looking up to the flap of the tent he was in, relief flooding through at the sight of Nick stood there, dressed in sweatpants and what looked suspiciously like Jeff's shirt, half buttoned, his brown hair a mess. Kurt glanced down at himself, somebody had dressed him in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, and he could once again feel a padding of bandages stretched over his bicep down to his wrist.

' Blaine's fine…angry but fine' Nick shrugged, coming further into the tent and sitting down on the cot. ' How are you feeling Kurt?'

' A bit sore…what happened?'

Nick bit his bottom lip and glanced towards the tent flap. Only then did Kurt hear the shouting from the other room. He frowned, glancing at his best friend before slipping out of the cot and stumbling towards the flap of the large and tall tent. Nick sighed.

' There's no way I can stop you from leaving this tent is there?'

' Nope' Kurt replied confidently. Nick chuckled, standing up and putting his arm around his waist, supporting him out of the canvas shelter. Kurt was grateful, the pain in his shoulder was pulsing and made his head spin. He was surprised to see that they were not in the same wooded area they had been in before, it was new and there was a dusting of snow on the ground. Nick helped him slip on some boots and draped a coat over his shoulders before they ventured out, none of the wolves noticing the two boys as they meandered over towards the bellowing voices deep into the trees. ' What happened? Where are we?'

' Kurt!'

Before Nick could answer, they both looked up to see Wes and David dashing over from the edge of what looked like a clearing, looking as relieved as Nick had. They seemed to have been standing guard.

' Kurt, thank God you're okay' David sighed, pulling him into a gentle hug. ' Blaine's been worried sick'

' You should have seen him man, almost tore the guy's face off' Wes chuckled. Kurt paled, looking to Nick, who glared at the two lead Warblers.

' Ignore them. You and Blaine were attacked by a human man…don't worry, Blaine is fine, barely wounded but the man…he was different from just a normal human. I don't know the details yet, I wanted to watch over you' Nick explained. ' As for where we are. Nathaniel decided that it was best to move our campsite after we caught the man…well Blaine pretty much threw him through a tree or two. We're about seven miles from our last campsite, nearer to home'

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as they walked through the trees, towards the small clearing where a collection of people were standing around, one of them yelling. Kurt quickly recognised Blaine's voice and tried to move faster but Nick stopped him, trying to stop him hurting himself long enough for them to break into the clearing. Jeff spotted them first, hurrying over and squeezing Nick's hand briefly before going round to Kurt's other side, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

Kurt barely noticed, staring past the alpha family and the other higher up members of the pack, who were all watching Blaine growling at a man tied to a tree, his face bloody and his eyes full of hate. He was dressed in a black uniform with a red monogram on the breast pocket and huge thick boots on his feet, there was a strange looking silver and black gun resting against a tree far from the man, which Kurt assumed belonged to him.

Nathaniel looked round at the sound of Nick, Kurt and Jeff's approach, smiling brightly at the sight of them.

' Kurt, how are you?' he asked.

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer, Blaine suddenly shutting up and darting over, pulling Kurt into his arms and burying his face in his neck, breathing in deeply. Kurt ran his fingers through his curly hair, sitting curlier and messier around his head, smiling at Nathaniel and Arcadia.

' I thought you were really hurt again' Blaine murmured against his skin so only Kurt could hear him. Kurt shushed him.

' I'm fine' he whispered. ' I'm fine' he repeated, looking around at the rest of them, seemingly relieved by his words.

' You should be fucking dead!'

A snarl ripped from Blaine's throat, and Kurt just managed to hang onto him as he span round, all ready to launch himself at the man. The anger was prominent in his hazel eyes, his pupils narrowing and darkening until his eyes matched those of his wolf form. Kurt was sure he would rip the man's head off if he could.

' Blaine, calm yourself' Nathaniel snapped and, feeling the alpha aura radiating off his father with his anger, Blaine fell silent, reaching back and taking hold of Kurt's shirt, making sure the weakened brunette was completely behind him, peeking over his shoulder as Nathaniel approached the man tied to the tree, his angry eyes fixated upon Kurt, who shivered under his strict gaze. ' A few ground rules human, as alpha I have a certain amount of control over my cub but if you threaten or harm his future mate again, it'll be his job to defend him and I cannot stop that, understand?' the alpha growled when the man continued to glare at Kurt and Blaine. ' Answer me human, do you understand?'

The man grudgingly removed his gaze, turning it to Nathaniel instead.

' Who are you?'

' Agent 376X' the man said in a bored voice. Scott sidled over to Kurt, patting his tousled hair affectionately.

' He's been saying that for an hour' he whispered to him, eyeing the man with disgust. ' All dad's worked out is that he knows about werewolves and was sent here on a mission'

Nathaniel spoke up again. ' Who do you work for?'

The man's eyes glanced back to Kurt. ' I am an Agent of the Hunters'

Beside Kurt and Blaine, Scott stood up straighter and Kurt felt Blaine stiffen in front of him. He leant over to whisper back to Scott.

' What's wrong?'

' We've asked him that same questions like twelve times and he hasn't given us a proper answer…until now I guess' the alpha's son explained. ' Maybe because you're…' he trailed off but his father seemed to be on the same wavelength.

' Why did you attack one of our cubs?'

' I was sent to' the human snapped.

' Why him?'

The human seemed to grow even more angrier at this question, glaring at Kurt once more, with a small smirk curling his thin lips. Kurt's eyes grew even wider and he tried stepping towards the man – he didn't know why, maybe to demand an answer from him, but Blaine kept a firm hold on him.

' Nobody escapes the Hunters' the human snarled and Kurt gasped, ducking under Blaine's arm and striding forward.

' You attacked me the first time? Didn't you?' he exclaimed, not pulling away when Nathaniel caught his arm, stopping him from getting any closer to the man. ' You took my memories. What did I ever do to you? You took everything from me!' his eyes didn't fill with tears, he was too angry for that.

' We weren't supposed to take your memories' the man said sharply, that small smirk still present on his bloody face. Now closer, Kurt could see that there three deep scratches across the side of his face. He looked back and only then saw the blood staining Blaine's hand.

' What were you supposed to take?' Nathaniel demanded. The man didn't look back at the alpha, his steely gaze remaining on Kurt's. ' His life?'

' His curse' the man snapped. ' The serum was supposed to make him one of us. Human. It was a cure against the curse growing inside all of you. You're disgusting! A crime of nature that needs eradicating before it spread anymore than it already has!'

The wolves all stared at him in shock, stunned at his words. None of them, not even Nathaniel, had known that there were humans who both knew about their immortal race, but hated them so much that they would design a serum to "cure" them. The alpha cleared his suddenly dry throat.

' The "serum" was designed to change werewolves back to humans?'

The man smiled. ' Yes'

' Why did we find Kurt so injured? The girl too?'

' To subdue them, if they die from their injuries in the process of their change then it's just one "Cured" out of the way that we don't have to deal with anymore. You're not the only one with trained dogs' the man grinned, still eyeing Kurt.

Kurt slipped his arm out of Nathaniel's grasp and stepped forward.

' Who was I? Before you attacked me, you must have done some research on me, found out who I was' he said. ' So who am I?' he was close now, very close, looking down at the man. Closer than he should be.

' You're…'

BANG!

The sound was unmistakable, and Kurt dropped to the ground as something flew past his arm, letting out a small squeak of fear along with some of the others in the small clearing. He heard Blaine yell his name and Nathaniel barking orders at his scouts, as he looked up, screaming at the sight of the new blood now pouring down the human's face, from a bullet wound in the centre of his forehead. His eyes were still open, staring at him, empty, his mouth lolling open with Kurt's name on his tongue.

Kurt scrambled away from him, colliding with legs. Christian pulled him to his feet by an arm, turning him in his arms so he couldn't look at the dead man anymore, closing his arms around him. Kurt gasped, locking his fingers into the fabric of Blaine's brother's t-shirt, trying to force the picture of the dead body.

' …scouts to scour the area. Raymond, go back to the camp, check on the others. Blaine, take Kurt back to your tent and stay there until I send for you, go!' Nathaniel snapped, and Kurt felt a hand on the small of his back, Christian releasing him only to have Blaine's arms close around him instead.

The next few minutes passed in a blur, Blaine must have picked him up because the next thing he knew the alpha's son was placing him down on his sleeping bag, whispering something as he moved away, zipping up the tent flaps hastily.

' …okay? Kurt?'

' What?'

Blaine frowned, sliding over to sit beside Kurt on the sleeping bag, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

' It's okay, you're safe' he murmured, pressing his forehead to Kurt's temple.

' So close…I was so close to finding out who I am and now…so close' Kurt sighed, looking down at the ground miserably. He started when a hand touched his cheek, making him look at Blaine. ' I still don't know who I am' he whispered.

' I know who you are' Blaine told him, catching the small tear that escaped down Kurt's pale cheek with his thumb as it graced his cheek.

' Who?'

' You're Kurt…you're my Kurt, and knowing, not knowing, nothing's going to change that, okay babe? Nothing'

Kurt smiled meekly. ' You called me babe'

Blaine just grinned back. ' Does that bother you?' the blue eyed boy shook his head animatedly.

' No…I like it' he sighed, in content this time, the misery gone. He ducked his head, capturing Blaine's lips, tangling his fingers in his hair to prolong the kiss. He pulled away when he needed to, resting their foreheads together.

' Kurt, don't kiss me like that and not expect me to keep kissing you' Blaine chuckled. Kurt giggled, lying down on the sleeping bag and pulling Blaine with him.

' Do you feel different?' Kurt asked. ' Since the Running?'

Blaine rested his elbows either side of Kurt's head, holding himself up. ' A little yeah, I feel closer to you, like I can feel you even when you're nowhere near me. Mum was worried that our Bond would be damaged by the interference…personally I think it was finished before that bastard appeared but dad wants to run some tests after the party, okay?'

Kurt nodded, his fingers still tangled on Blaine's hair as he pulled him back down for another kiss, quickly parting his lips when Blaine's tongue swept across his bottom lip, moaning when the same tongue slipped against his own at the same time Blaine lowered his body onto his, their chest and hips flush together as Blaine weight pressing him into the sleeping bag. Usually he would mind being so confined, but the feeling of Blaine on top of him was intoxicating. His injured arm throbbed a little but he ignored it, nipping lightly at Blaine's bottom lip.

Their legs tangled together as Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth, Kurt hooking a leg over his boyfriend's hip to pull them even closer to each other. Blaine groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily into Kurt's, as they both grew hard in their sweatpants, relishing in the feel of the other.

' Hey when you two are done canoodling, dad wants to see you!'

Blaine growled in frustration, breaking the kiss and dropping his head to Kurt's neck. Kurt stared up at the canopy, trying to catch his breath as whomever it was outside – he was pretty sure it was Jack – laughed loudly as they walked away. He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, shushing his growling and watching as he shifted off him, burying his face in the pillow and muffling his incessant growling.

' Blaine…?' Kurt whispered, turning on his side.

' Sorry…I just…I don't want to rush you, and I know we have to wait until the full moon but…argh I hate my life' the alpha groaned, flipping onto his back and reaching down to adjust his now tight sweatpants. Kurt smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Blaine tanned neck, resting a hand on his stomach, gulping at the toned muscles he felt there.

' We'll talk later sweetie' he whispered before pulling away, taking a few calming breaths as he headed for the tent flaps, thankful that his erection had passed enough to step outside. He winced at the eyes that jumped to watch him as he walked across the new campsite, towards the cluster of fallen logs where the alpha family were sat with the higher-ranking wolves, discussing something in hushed voices. He smiled, hearing Blaine running up behind him.

' Ah Kurt, I know I didn't give you a chance to relax that much but we really need to discuss things' Nathaniel said, gesturing for Kurt to sit beside him and clapping him on the back as he did so, both of them chuckling as Blaine grabbed Jack, putting him in a headlock. ' While Blaine deals with his frustrations, we have things to discuss. The human was obviously partially or completely responsible for your attack a few months, he may have worked within a group or with a partner but since we did not catch the second shooter, we're still in the dark about that. What we do know is that he works for a group named the Hunters…does that name bring back any memories at all?'

Kurt shook his head with a sigh. ' None at all'

' That's okay, we can still work with what we have…'

' What do we have?' Blaine asked, stumbling as Jack threw him off of him.

' We know that the Hunters attacked Kurt for the reason of changing him into a human, subduing him through the use of possibly another werewolf, though that isn't clear yet, it was some form of animal anyway, which obviously led us to believe that Kurt had been Infected. I personally apologise for adding to your confusion Kurt…'

' Don't. It's fine. Easy mistake to make' Kurt interrupted, laying a hand on Nathaniel's arm and smiling warmly. The alpha patted his hand affectionately before continuing.

' We have no idea why the human was here last night, however he did have a phone on him. Since technology still baffles me, I've had Christian take a look at it, and he has found…what have you found Chris?'

Christian cleared his throat, holding up the fancy looking black phone, now slightly battered after the events of the previous night. Blaine dropped into the space beside Kurt, nuzzling his nose into his neck as he wrapped his arm around his slender waist.

' Oi, love birds, listen up' the oldest brother called and Kurt blushed pink. ' From my inspection of his phone, I found that he had a call from an unknown number a day before the attack and again five hours before, dad and I have agreed that we should call the number, to see who picks up. It could be nothing, but it's a lead and we can find out more about your attacker, okay with everyone?'

The werewolves around him nodded without hesitation. If they wanted to find out more on the deceased human Joseph and Raymond had moved far away from the campsite – so the young cubs wouldn't come across it during their games – and more on why Kurt was attacked in the first place, they would have to explore every lead.

Nathaniel pulled out his satellite phone and handed it to Christian, who typed in the number on the phone, glancing up at Kurt before pressing the button and putting it on speakerphone. They all waited with baited breath as the dial tone buzzed.

' Hello, Vincent Nixon's phone'

* * *

><p>' I don't understand how you could do this Vincent! Kurt is member of this pack, how could you turn on him like that? On all of us?'<p>

Vincent stood before the alpha family and the other higher-ranking wolves who had heard his voice come out of the phone. Some looked angry, others upset, more confused, but Nathaniel looked furious. Kurt stood with the alphas, gnawing on his bottom lip as Blaine clung tightly to his hand, which seemed to be the only thing rooting Blaine to the spot. Kurt was sure that he would launch himself at the older pack member if he let go.

The rest of the pack stood around them all, watching with the same mixture of anger, upset and confusion. A woman stood out from them, stood holding the hands of two young boys in matching jumpers, and the familiar oafish form of Vic. Kurt assumed the woman was Vincent's wife, and Trent's mother. He glanced at Trent, who stood apart from his family, with the rest of the Warblers, Thad's hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The boy looked torn, and kept glancing over at Kurt and Blaine with regret in his eyes. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt looked back at the disgraced werewolf as he spoke up finally, his words and voice full of hate that made even Blaine wince.

' With all due respect Nathaniel, I do not see Kurt as a member of this pack…he is an outsider, he could be a spy, how do we know who he is?' Vincent snapped, pointing wildly at Kurt, hidden slightly by his boyfriend and Jack.

' I know who he is!' Blaine snapped furiously.

' We don't even know his full name!'

' That doesn't mean we don't know who he is!' the alpha's son growled, and if Kurt had been able to see his eyes, he would have seen them flash with animalistic anger, his pupils narrowing to those of his wolf's form. Vincent took a step back. ' Let me punish him father' he murmured to Nathaniel, who just shook his head, laying a hand upon his shoulder. He looked back at the werewolf, who had been in his family's pack for over three generations now. Though they were not close, he was still one of his wolves whom he grow up with. He said the next words with a heavy heart.

' I want you to leave Vincent' a loud murmuring went around the wolves surrounding him, silencing when the alpha raised a hand. Vincent looked horrified, as did his family. ' Not forever…for 6 months, long enough for you to learn to trust _every_ member of this pack, old and new'

' Nathaniel, you can't! Where will I go?' Vincent protested.

' Anywhere but here, feel free to take your family with you though they are free to stay but I do not wish to see you for the next six months Vincent, understand?' Nathaniel barked and Vincent's protests were no more.

The wolf glanced at Blaine and Kurt, the latter watching blankly as his boyfriend grinned triumphantly. His fists clenched angrily, but his alpha had spoken and already he could feel his body wanting to leave…to obey. He turned and found his family in the crowd of scrutinising eyes.

' Victor, Trent! Come!' Vincent barked. Vic hurried over to his father, looking lost but Trent stayed where he was amongst his friends, glancing to his mother and again at his friends stood beside the alpha. ' Trent, now!'

Obviously taking a deep breath, Trent shook his head, turning to Nathaniel. ' Sir, I am deeply sorry for what my father has done. I love Kurt and Blaine as if they were my brothers as well. With your permission, I would like to remain here, with my mother and brothers, to try to regain my family's honour?'

His mother smiled brightly, holding the hands of both Trent's younger brothers tightly and looking to the alpha with her hope in her eyes. Nathaniel smiled.

' As you wish Trent, Zara, you may remain with your sons if they wish to make up for their father's impertinence'

Vincent watched this all, shaking with fury, but said nothing. With a final glare at Kurt, he moved through the parting crowd of his pack mates and took off into the trees.

* * *

><p><em>Pakk Feiringer<em> was certainly the strangest party Kurt had ever been to, not that he could remember any he had been to before, but he was sure none were as strange as this. A few nights before the Running, Ella and he had watched the new Red Riding Hood film, and the party that filled the campsite and took over every remaining member of the pack reminded him strongly of the party scene in the movie, but with more animalistic behaviour and war paint.

The war paint had scared him at first, especially with Jack and Ella had grabbed him with the help of some of the Warblers, stripping him of his t-shirt – thankfully leaving his black cargo that they had insisted he put on because they were cut off above his knees and he could move easy in them, his arm still bandages from where the bullet had grazed him. Momentarily distracted by Blaine removing his shirt, like most of the male wolves, the woman remaining in bikini tops or vests, Kurt gasped as Ella pressed the brush to his collarbone.

It was strangely erotic, watching Blaine being painted just like he was with blood red and pure white paint, swirls and patterns covering his deliciously tanned and toned skin. He knew Blaine was thinking the same, his eyes not leaving the movement of the brush as it graced Kurt's porcelain white skin. Beside them Nick and Jeff were being covered in the same colours, different from everyone else who were being covered less extensively with black and white paint, making the two Bonding couples they were gathered to celebrate stand out among the other wolves.

A hog roast had been set up to the side but only for necessity as most of the wolves took to drinking the beer and other alcohol that had been brought along for the occasion. It wasn't until the dancing started, with drums and guitars being played that Kurt understood the deep meaning behind the event.

' Kurt, drink this my love' Arcadia said, crouching in front of her son and his boyfriend as Nathaniel did the same to Jeff and Nick, both holding a wooden bowl full of a clear liquid in their cupped hands. Kurt frowned.

' What is it?'

' Part of the Running' Arcadia told him, pressing the bowl into his hands. Kurt glanced at Jeff and Nick, as the latter took the identical bowl from Nathaniel, most of the pack watching again, their parents beaming happily, Blaine nodding reassuringly when Kurt's gaze landed on him as well. He raised the bowl to his lips.

The liquid was sweet but not sickly, thick but not like medicine. He liked it and as directed took a large gulp before passing the bowl to Blaine, who drained it, watching him over the rim. Arcadia moved away and as soon as they had both swallowed, Kurt – he wasn't sure why – leant over, dragging Blaine in for a hard kiss, tasting the liquid on his lips.

' Sorry…' he said quickly when he had to pull away, blushing. Blaine smiled, shaking his head and taking his hand.

' Don't be, it's all part of the process. Over the next few weeks, we won't be able to keep our hands off each other, even the lightest touch will be enough…now watch the dancing, study it' Blaine told him, pressing a kiss to his temple and watching too. Close by Jeff and Nick quickly got up to dance.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand; pulling him out of his seat and dragging him over to the "dance floor" once he was certain Kurt knew the steps. He pressed their hands together, palms flush together, twirling around each other as the couples around them did so, their eyes locking. Kurt gasped.

The smell of his hazelnut was stronger and from the brightening of Blaine's eyes, Kurt could tell that the smell of strawberries had filled his own senses. As the smell surrounded him, the swirling patterns upon Blaine's skin seemed to move and spiral, undulating and dancing with them. He didn't tear his eyes away until Blaine spun him, pulling him in so Kurt's back was pressed flush against his chest, their hips swaying together, languid and sexual. Kurt let his eyes drift close, letting Blaine move him.

He felt drunk or high, it was intoxicating but with his swirling mind he couldn't figure out why. He laughed when Blaine spun him again, his eyes opening and locking with Blaine's, their chests pressing together.

Kurt would have been embarrassed by their close proximity, their shaking and swinging hips as they moved with each other, but every other couple around them was dancing the same, the beat of the drums and plucking of the guitars taking over them. It was as if they were all in a trance, but Kurt noticed none of this, blue still locked with hazel.

' Do you feel it Kurt?' Blaine whispered, leaning close to his ear so his lips brushed his skin. ' The buzz, the hum, our Bond growing stronger…your bond to this pack growing stronger' Kurt shivered, clinging to his shoulders and closing his eyes again, this time taking in the sensation of Blaine's voice. It was almost as intoxicating as the liquid he had drank, and the music and smell consuming him. ' You're one of us Kurt…our cub, our family…you're mine'

Blaine said the last words in a growl, and Kurt moaned, latching onto his neck and sucking a hickey to a patch of bare unpainted skin.

It was then that a flashing image swept into his mind.

_A man smiled down at him, pride and love in his eyes, a trucker hat covering his head and a flannel shirt on his shoulders as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. _

' _Dad…' _

Kurt gasped against Blaine's neck, his boyfriend quickly raising a hand to his cheek to make him look at him, but Kurt didn't wait to see the concern behind the intoxicated mind of the curly haired boy, swooping forward to crash their lips together. Their hips still moving to the beat.

* * *

><p>' Fuck…'<p>

Blaine grinned into Kurt's neck, grinding his hips harder into his boyfriend's. they had snuck away from the party in their intoxicated minds, racing and laughing much like they had the night before, until they reached a spot probably a mile away from their campsite, where Kurt had grabbed Blaine and slammed him up against a tree. He wasn't sure when their positions had been switched.

' Fuck Blaine…' Kurt whined, throwing his head back, gasping when Blaine grabbed his thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. ' We…ah…we shouldn't be missing our own party' he said breathily. ' Your…your parents will think we're up to some…oh God…Blaine…something…'

Blaine shook his head, nipping at the skin of his neck as he ground their hard erections together through their loose shorts. ' Dad trusts us…God, you just look so gorgeous and sexy and beautiful and your dancing was amazing and I love you so much…fuck I just want to feel every part of you'

' Well to do that you need to let me down so I can take off my shorts, otherwise we're going to need to change' Kurt told him, surprising himself by how calm he sounded. Blaine chuckled, dropping him back to his feet and soon making short work of Kurt's and his own shorts, leaving them both in their boxers.

Kurt blushed as Blaine's eyes and hands roamed over his bare legs, shifting uncomfortably. Blaine smiled, brushing a hand across his cheek.

' So beautiful' he whispered, kissing him softly. Kurt whined into his mouth, tentatively deepening the kiss and sliding their tongues together again, the kiss quickly becoming heated once more. Blaine lifted him again, pressing him against the bark of the tree – Kurt was so blissed out and intoxicated he didn't notice the roughness of the tree against his back – and running his hands over the soft, white and painted skin of his future mate.

Their cocks slid together through the thin fabric of their underwear and they clung to each other tighter as their grinding got harder and faster, thrusting against one another. Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's curly hair as his mouth dropped to kiss down his pale neck and chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, grazing the pink bud with his teeth, groaning at the mewls and moans that fell from Kurt's lips and the feeling of his slender fingers tugging on his hair. Why had he never realised that was such a turn on before now?

' Ah…Blaine' Kurt moaned and Blaine sucked at the skin on his neck, muffling his own groan as Kurt's hand slipped down his chest to palm at his erection, thrusting forward at the friction on his own cock.

Latching onto Blaine's mouth again, Kurt's hand disappeared into Blaine's boxers, knowing that if he hadn't felt so intoxicated by his lust for his mate and the liquid he had consumed, he would have been embarrassed by the bold move, but feeling his fingers – tingling like the rest of his skin – wrapped around Blaine's heavy, long cock, he moaned, breaking the kiss and leaning closer to whisper in his ear.

' Like that Blaine? Do you like my hand around your cock?' he said breathlessly, clutching Blaine's shoulders tighter as his boyfriend thrust into his hand, their bodies pressed so close together that the movement was enough to throw spasms of ecstasy through Kurt as well. ' I can't wait for our mating'

' Fuck, me either' Blaine groaned, Kurt's soft hand sliding up and down his cock as he thrust into the circle of his fist, rubbing against Kurt's own erection. ' Fuck…fuck…ah Kurt!' he moaned, feeling his orgasm coming quickly. Working on intoxicated instinct, Blaine lifted a hand to his own lips as Kurt busied himself by kissing down his neck to suck on his earlobe, and taking a finger into his own mouth for half a minute.

Kurt didn't notice straight away as Blaine slipped his hand down the back of boxers, nipping at his earlobe unintentionally as Blaine's wet finger circled his hole, groaning at the slight push and the combined thrust of Blaine's cock against his.

' God, Blaine, that feels so good' he whined, their thrusts getting sloppy and faster as their orgasms came quicker and quicker. Blaine came first, moaning out Kurt's name into his neck as he came over Kurt's hand, riding out his orgasm and biting down on Kurt's skin, relishing in his own name falling from Kurt's lips as he breached his entrance with just the tip of his finger.

Kurt came hard at the feeling of Blaine slipping his finger into him, throwing his head back and tugging at Blaine's hair. Their lips met in a wet kiss, holding onto each other as they came down from their highs, gasping into each other's mouths.

Then Kurt giggled, leaning his head back against the tree.

' What's funny?' Blaine asked, his voice slightly slurred.

' We need new underwear'

Blaine started laughing too, stepping back to let Kurt return to the ground, seeming to ponder their predicament for a moment.

' We could just go back commando?'

Giggling, they turned and stripped off their ruined boxers, throwing them into the undergrowth and dragging their shorts back on. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles as they ran off, still laughing, back towards the campsite.

Carefree for the moment.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the wait! Hope you all enjoy!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	14. Familier

**Chapter Fourteen: Familiar **

' Your son is with another pack'

' You've seen him?'

' Yes'

' Is he hurt? Injured?'

' He's fine, but if you ever want your son back, I'd find him quickly, otherwise he won't be coming back'

' How do I find him?'

' Find Blaine Anderson and you will find your son'

* * *

><p>' How are you and Blaine getting on after the Running?' Aradia asked, smiling at Kurt as she made the pancakes for breakfast. Kurt blushed, buttering toast and crumpets, and setting them on a plate.<p>

' It's fine'

' I only asked because things can be difficult after the Running, pressure and eagerness to complete the mating process, some feel pressure to take a step that they might not be ready for' Blaine's mother told him. ' Blaine isn't pressuring you is he?'

Kurt looked alarmed. ' Of course not, definitely not, we're following the rules and waiting…' he trailed off, blushing bright pink. ' Yeah, he's not'

Aradia laughed, serving up the pancakes.

' I remember when Nathaniel and I were going through it…'

' Aradia! Please, I can't talk to my boyfriend's mother about her mating' Kurt interrupted, smiling when the woman erupted with giggles, picking up the plates and carrying them through the door into the dining room, leaving him to press his head against the cool kitchen surface, trying to dispel the images now in his mind with a groan.

' Why are you groaning in the kitchen? Have I missed something fun?'

Kurt didn't lift his head at the familiar voice or the unmistakable movement of his boyfriend behind him. Ever since the Running, he had been more in touch with Blaine's movements and voice, able to recognise his presence and footsteps, more aware of his moods and feelings. He mentioned it to Jeff the other day and was relieved when the blonde told him that it was perfectly normal and that he and Nick were going through the same thing. At least that wasn't another thing abnormal about him.

He smiled as Blaine came up behind him, hips just ghosting against Kurt's backside where he was still slumped over the sideboard, head resting in his hands. Blaine's hands slid onto his hips, squeezing gently.

' Any reason why you're bent over the sideboard?' the hazel-eyed wolf purred behind him.

' No reason' Kurt chuckled, straightening up so his back was pressed flush against Blaine's chest, hands moving from his hips to low on his stomach, thumbs hooking into his belt loops. ' Are you ready for school?'

' Pretty much, hungry though' Blaine shrugged, burying his face in his neck and sucking at the skin there, nipping softly. Kurt rolled his eyes, batting at him.

' Don't eat me' he giggled, trying to pull away, but Blaine held on fast, sucking a hickey into his collarbone and growling softly. Kurt closed his eyes at the sound, shivering as Blaine pulled the collar of his school shirt away even more to kiss down his shoulder. He felt his boyfriend press into him, trapping him against the sideboard. ' Blaine…we're in the kitchen…'

' I know'

' Well quit it then'

' You really want me to stop?'

' No, but…' Kurt's protests ended with his own whine, biting his lip as Blaine bit down sharply into his skin, gasping when Blaine started grinding into his backside, the alpha groaning when Kurt pressed back into him. He was just about to turn around and kiss the other boy senseless when the distinctive sound of the kitchen door opening met his ears.

' Oh come on! Do you have to do that in the kitchen?'

Blaine looked up, glaring at Scott, who was pulling a face at both of them.

' Don't like it, don't watch' he growled before going back to kiss his boyfriend's neck. Kurt laughed, twisting in Blaine's arms and pecking him on the lips before pushing him away, grabbing the plates of toast and crumpets and hurrying into the dining room, leaving Blaine to glare at his brother. ' Dude!'

' Sorry but you should put a tie on the door or something, or here's an idea…don't make out in the kitchen!' the older brother laughed, grabbing a banana from the bowl and heading for the door again. ' Oh and I'd let that boner go down before coming to breakfast'

' I hate you!'

' No you don't! You love me!'

It was a Wednesday and therefore one of the days Blaine and the rest of the Warblers rehearsed, as well as one of the many days in the week that Wes and David came over to invade breakfast. Kurt sometimes wondered why Nathaniel and Aradia put up with it, but he supposed it was a burden that came with ebbing an alpha. Today, unlike most days when the two breakfast guests would only perk up after two cups of coffee, the two arrived excited and energised, letting everyone start breakfast before pointing at Kurt.

' We want you to join the Warblers!' they chorused, making the smaller boy jump and the rest of the wolves look up in interest. Blaine glared at both of them.

' We talked about this' he growled, draping an arm across the back of Kurt's chair protectively.

' Yes and we chose to ignore you' David claimed, brushing him off and turning back to Kurt. ' Kurt, your voice is great…amazing even! And we don't have a counter tenor, and it would just make our harmonies even better! Plus being up on that stage, singing in front of everyone…it'll do amazing things for your confidence and distract you from wanting to jump Blaine's bones every time you're around each other'

Kurt blushed, glancing at Blaine who looked anxious. ' I do love singing, and singing in front of everyone make me feel…so amazing, but…do you think that's such a good idea?'

' Why would it be a bad idea?' Wes asked, shrugging and shovelling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Blaine growled under his breath.

' Didn't you two think that since Kurt was just targeted…shot by whoever these Hunters are, and if they found out that he was performing, in the middle of some stage would just make him an even bigger target!' he exclaimed.

' Blaine, quiet, you're scaring your mate' Nathaniel snapped.

Blaine looked round at Kurt, heart wrenching at the fear in his blue eyes, quickly wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his temple.

' Sorry baby, I just don't want you to get hurt anymore' he murmured, glancing at Wes and David. ' If Kurt wants to join the Warblers then fine but I want every single Warbler's word that they will protect him and make sure that he is no danger'

His two friends nodded enthusiastically.

' We'll discuss it at practice today' David promised. ' Do you want to be there Kurt?'

Kurt shook his head. ' Sorry boys, I would love to but Ella and I are going shopping for bedroom things' he explained, looking over at the alpha's only daughter, who gave him a beaming smile. ' I'm remodelling Blaine's bedroom'

Christian and Scott snickered as Wes and David turned to Blaine, staring at him incredulously.

' B, you're letting him remodel your bedroom?'

Blaine nodded, grimacing when Kurt wasn't looking. ' Yep, it'll be both of our room after the Bond has been finalised, and until we're able to get a house of our own, so I figured Kurt would enjoy doing a bit of redecorating'

' Dude! Prepare for fluffy comforters and scatter cushions' David cackled.

' Hey!'

' How would you know? You've never lived with a girl…not that you're a girl babe, you're just feminine and…I'm gonna shut up now' Blaine trailed off at a glare from Kurt and his family and friends laughed even harder.

' Regardless of my feminine touch, the bedroom will look lovely and fashionable and not girly…though you do need a comforter' Kurt said, cutting up his sausages and smiling at Ella across the table. ' Also I doubt you'll get all the Warblers on board, if everybody has forgotten there is one Warbler that still hates me'

Blaine sighed. ' I'll deal with Sebastian'

* * *

><p>' Sebastian!'<p>

The taller brown haired boy turn, grinning at the alpha as he ran up to him in the hallway. The two hadn't spoken properly since that night Nick threatened to leave and Kurt yelled at Sebastian for being the cause, Blaine couldn't even remember seeing him during the Running.

' Hey Blaine, already bored of the cub and looking for a real wolf?' he teased; smirk falling away at the frown Blaine gave him.

' Don't start Seb' he half growled, glancing around. The hallway was almost empty, other Dalton students hurrying to their lessons or to the library for their free period. ' Look, I hate what we've become too…we used to be friends, since we were ten but…Seb I can't deal with your jealousy of Kurt anymore. I want to be friends with you Seb, and most of the time I found your flirting funny and endearing, but I never took it seriously, and never thought you did either but…if I'd have known you would have gotten this jealous over my mate, I would never…I wouldn't have…I would have put a stop to it years ago…'

' Jealousy has nothing to do with it Blaine' Sebastian interrupted him, the hallway finally empty so the taller boy raised his voice. ' This has to do with the fact that I don't trust him'

' I don't care if you don't trust him, I trust him Sebastian! And if I…'

' No you love him' Sebastian snapped, not caring to watch his tone against the alpha born boy. ' You're blinded by the fact that he's your mate! Fine, I accept that you two are "destined" to be together…or at least you believe that…but you barely know this kid! He came into our lives, into our pack only a few months ago, all beaten up and now this Hunter guy has told us that they're after him…'

' You were eavesdropping?'

' My father told me actually. That's not the point; we don't know anything about him Blaine. All these things keep coming up and new things about him that could put you and the rest of the pack in danger!'

Blaine growled, internally pleased when Sebastian fell silent and took a step away, eyes wide.

' Kurt is my mate, and I trust him. He doesn't remember anything of his old life, he feels vulnerable and unsafe and this pack is the only source of safety and warmth for him because we are able to give him that safety and we're the only world he remembers' Blaine told him sternly. ' I hate pulling rank on my friends Sebastian, but if I trust Kurt, then you should trust him. In a matter of a few months, he'll be part of the alpha family and my mate, and you'll have to get over your distrust, understood Seb?'

Sebastian huffed but nodded. ' Understood'

Blaine softened, dragging a hand over his gelled hair, mussing it up.

' Wes and David are going bring up Kurt joining the Warblers at practice today, feel free to vote however you want but I don't want your opinion vocalised, okay? Please, for me?'

Sebastian nodded, waiting for a nod of thanks from the alpha before turning and heading off where he was heading before Blaine stopped him, pausing when he called his name again, turning sideward and frowning at the worried look on the alpha's face.

' Blaine?'

' You didn't…you didn't have anything to do with…you weren't involved in what Vincent did…were you Seb?' he asked tentatively.

Sebastian shook his head, smiling. ' Of course not'

Blaine smiled, believing his friend. ' Okay, sorry I asked' he said, turning and walking away, already late to meet his other friends in the library. Sebastian watched him go, biting the inside of his cheek. As the alpha rounded the corner, his phone rang, the taller boy fishing it out of his pocket and blindly answering it.

' Hello?'

' _Why haven't you spoken to Nathaniel yet?' _

Sebastian sighed as Victor Nixon's voice came through the speaker, massaging his temple and walking down the hallway, thoughts of going to his lesson falling quickly from his mind.

' I'm not going to'

' _What? What about my dad? We had a deal!' _

' Vic, it's not my problem…'

' _You were involved in what he did!' _

' No I wasn't! I complained about Kurt, and said I didn't trust him. I just told your father that we would all be better off if we hadn't found him, not to contact the humans and have him killed!'

' _You really think Nathaniel will believe you?' _

' Vic, it's six months…six months and your father can come home…'

' _He can come home now if you tell Nathaniel that you put the idea in his head!' _

' I'm not going to do that…'

' _If you don't tell him then I'll tell Nathaniel a lot worse' _Vic growled down the line. _' I mean it Smythe, everyone knows you hate that kid, and you're jealous of him and Blaine, who's everyone going to believe? Me or you?' _

' Me, one of the alpha's son's friends or the oldest son of a disgraced wolf who had the same alpha's son's boyfriend targeted for the second time by human Hunters? Really Vic, you're threatening me?' Sebastian scoffed before hanging up, pocketing his phone and stopping in the hallway for a brief moment, closing his eyes for a long moment and taking a deep breath.

He was in trouble and it was all Kurt's fault again.

* * *

><p>' Nervous?'<p>

Kurt looked up, running his hand across the comforters, looking for the softest one in the right colour, quirking an eyebrow at Ella, who was leant forward on the trolley, watching him. Jack perked up from the other side of the aisle, poised to sniff a scented candle, the youngest alpha son having decided to tag along at the last minute to get to know his "future brother in law".

' About what?'

' About the mating silly' Ella laughed, playing with a cushion he had already picked out. ' In a matter of a few months, you and Blaine will be having sex' she sang, giggling as Kurt's cheeks turned pink.

' Maybe a little nervous' he admitted, turning back to the comforters. Jack laughed.

' Aw! He's blushing! He's so cute!'

' What are you nervous about Kurtie?' Ella asked, taking the chosen comforter from her future brother in law and dropping it into the trolley, following him as he moved into the next aisle. Kurt shrugged.

' I dunno, just…well is there like a traditional ceremony or…something? Is it private?' he asked, blushing even more pink. The twins giggled, even harder when he flipped them off.

' Have you asked Blaine?'

' Of course I haven't asked Blaine! Can you imagine? He'll think I'm stupid or a child or something' Kurt cringed, picked up a glass picture frame. ' I need more pictures of us' he mumbled, jumping when Jack suddenly swung in front of him.

' Don't worry, the mating doesn't happen in front of everyone else' the blonde alpha grinned. ' But it does happen outside…'

' I knew that'

' There is a short ceremony but only with the alpha family so you don't have to worry about prying eyes. Dad will give a small speech, then you will confirm who you are and your bond with each other, then we'll leave and the two of you will transform, and go running together again, to look for a prime place…don't worry, Blaine knows what to do so just follow him…'

Kurt glanced around at Ella and the rest of the store before leaning in close to whisper to the younger boy.

' I don't want to…do "it" in my wolf form, not at first' it felt like his cheeks were on fire by then. Jack smiled warmly.

' If that is your combined choice then you are able to transform back, but…you'll still feel animalistic you know? Your ears will be slightly pointed and you'll work on wolf instinct, oh and you'll still be able to talk to each other telepathically like you would in your wolf form. Usually the whole thing is done in the moonlight and from what I've heard, it can actually be very romantic' Jack explained, reaching out to squeeze Kurt's hand. ' It'll be fine…great in fact'

Kurt smiled, feeling better with the youngest alpha wolf's explanation. ' Thanks Jack, you've actually made me feel so much better'

' Are you two done gossiping?' Ella called, having moved to another aisle to give them some privacy. ' Kurt, I think we should get this for your room! Blaine will love it!'

The two boys looked over, laughing at the big canvas picture with a puppy on it that she held up. With one last smile at the brunette, Jack ran off, bouncing over to his sister. Kurt smiled after him, running his fingers over the glass of the picture frame he still held. He did feel better, but it didn't stop the other fears he had. Would his memory come back after the mating? And what would happen if they did? He couldn't leave Blaine and his new family.

' Hey twins! When we get home, can you take a picture of me and Blaine to put in here?'

' Only if you buy this!'

' Why?'

' It looks like Blaine!'

' Oh my gosh! It does!'

' Buy it!'

* * *

><p>' So, all for the admittance of Kurt H into the Warblers, raise your hand' Wes announced, smiling confidently at Blaine as one by one the Warblers raised their hands, Nick leading the charge as his hand shot into the air. Blaine didn't smile back, watching as across the room, Sebastian slowly raised his hand.<p>

' Okay, all apposed?' Thad spoke up, needlessly.

The vote was unanimous.

' Okay, Blaine, tell Kurt to be in the club directly after school tomorrow, we need to start training him up for sectionals!' Wes exclaimed with a bang of his gavel.

* * *

><p>It was clear from the get go that Kurt didn't need voice training once he entered the Warblers, and he picked up the dance moves so quickly that it left the council members stunned and led to peaceful practices for the upcoming competition rather than stressful ones. Sebastian kept his head down, participating as normal, but not going near Kurt and under the constant hard gaze of Blaine. Wes and the rest of the council had put the song list to a vote and all was decided, so by the time it was time to board the luxurious, air-conditioned Dalton bus.<p>

Kurt sat near the back, Blaine quietly tracing patterns on his uniform covered thigh as he chatted with Nick across the aisle. The whole process of this seemed familiar, but he hadn't mentioned it to Blaine, who had spent most of the morning trying to get Kurt to have a shower with him.

' _Please!' _

' _Blaine, we don't have time for, we need to be quick or we'll miss breakfast and be late' Kurt argued, pulling his uniform out from the walk-in closet and hanging it on the door. He hadn't finished remodelling the bedroom yet, all the things he had bought hidden in Ella's own closet. Blaine whined from the bed, flopping on his back and flailing his limbs. ' How old are you?' Kurt laughed, going to the dresser where the mirror stood and picking up one of the lotion bottles he had bought with Ella and Jack. _

' _I promise we'll be quick!' _

' _We won't be though' _

' _But I'm horny! And you look so sexy in the morning' _

_Kurt blushed, rubbing the lotion into his face and watching his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. _

' _Your mother will be calling us down to breakfast soon' _

_Blaine groaned, rolling onto his stomach and mumbling things into the duvet. Kurt giggled, finishing putting on his lotions and moving across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, smoothing a hand down Blaine's leg, making him groan, this time not out of frustration. _

_Kurt sighed. ' Well I suppose we might have a little time to fool around' _

_Quick as a flash, Blaine was scrambling off the bed, doing a giddy dance before grabbing Kurt's hand and trying to drag him from the bed, looking round when Kurt refused to move. _

' _No shower' Kurt shook his head. Blaine's face fell. _

' _But you just said…' _

_Kurt rolled his eyes, tugging Blaine closer and raising his free hand to glide along the waistband of his boyfriend's sweatpants, hooking his thumb under it and sliding them down just a little. He looked up at Blaine, whose hazel eyes had darkened with each movement. _

' _We have to be quick' he whispered. Blaine moaned, swooping down to press a hard kiss to Kurt's full lips, breath catching as Kurt's hand brushed his growing erection. The alpha quickly jumped away, kicking off his sweatpants to leave himself in just his black boxers, then he was on Kurt, pushing him down onto the bed and tugging off his own blue sweatpants, kissing up his thigh and sucking at the skin where his own red boxers started. Kurt hummed happily, running a hand through Blaine's curls. ' I said quick' _

_Blaine growled, finishing the hickey and crawling back onto the bed, covering Kurt's body with his own, kissing him passionately when he felt Kurt's own hardening cock against his, only two thin barriers of fabric separating them. Obediently, Blaine quickly started grinding their cocks together, hands slipping down to cup Kurt's ass, squeezing them. Kurt moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling in his curls as his other hand travelled down his back, slipping under his vest, raking his short fingernails across his skin, making Blaine growl and groan, breaking the kiss to bury his face in his neck. _

' _Oh fuck…Blaine' Kurt gasped, trying to muffle his moan as one of Blaine's hands came up to grip his thigh, moving his legs apart so their cocks lined up perfectly as the curly haired boy thrust his hips into his love's. Blaine whined into his neck, nipping at the skin. _

' _Oh God…fuck Kurt, I'm not going to last long' he groaned, grinding his hips down hard with every thrust. Kurt smiled between his gasps and moans, gripping Blaine's hair tight. _

' _That is the…ah…point' he muttered, flipping them over and pinning Blaine onto the mattress, kissing him quickly as their hips moved in synch, gasping into each other's mouths. Blaine's hands found their way to his ass again, slipping beneath the fabric of his boxers to knead at the soft flesh. He could feel his peak approaching fast and wanted Kurt to cum too, his fingers sliding lower, his middle one pressing against Kurt's entrance and making him moan low and long into his mouth, pushing back against his finger, only to be pulled back down as Blaine thrust his hips up to his. _

_Blaine's fingertip breached his entrance, and Kurt came hard with one last thrust, the sound and feel of his orgasm setting Blaine off as well, both of them riding out their orgasms before their bodies stilled except for the sharp, harsh gasps as hey tried to recapture their breath. _

' _Fuck…' Kurt groaned, Blaine's finger slipping from him as he rolled off of his boyfriend, making him whimper slightly. He knew it should feel strange at first, to be a part of that particular act, but Kurt found he enjoyed, yearning for more, though what "more" was he wasn't sure, more than just a tip or more than just a finger. _

' _It's just occurred to me that I've fingered you twice now…regardless of how much of a finger, but I've never…I never asked if it was okay?' Blaine finally spoke up, only to receive a quirked eyebrow look from the other boy. _

' _Sweetie, if I had a problem with it, don't you think I would have told you? Or removed…you?' _

_Blaine shrugged. ' I do it in the heat of the moment…so you enjoy it?' he asked with a lewd grin, rolling onto his side and slipping a hand under Kurt to squeeze his round backside. Kurt jumped, rolling quickly away and jumping off the bed. _

' _None of your business, shower time…for me, not you, or we'll be late and Wes will beat us with his gavel!' he half sang, skipping away into the bathroom. ' How shall I wear my hair Blaine? Spiky? Or coiffed? Flat? I could gel it like yours but I don't know if I would suit that…' _

_Blaine flopped back onto the bed, arms spread wide. ' It is kinda my business' he grumbled, hearing the shower start up. ' And Kurt must be the only teenage boy able to talk about hair right after an orgasm' _

Hair coiffed to perfection, Kurt glanced nervously out the window as they approached the theatre where they would be performing, two other school buses already parked up. He jumped, looking back at Blaine as the alpha pressed gently on the small hickey he had left on his thigh. He glared at Blaine, who just grinned back, leaning to kiss him briefly.

' Don't be nervous babe, it'll be great' he murmured against his lips as he pulled away.

' What if another Hunter is there?' Kurt murmured to him, loud enough that only Blaine could hear him. ' What if they try to kill me again?'

' I won't let them…we won't let them; we've got other members of the pack coming too, to sit in the audience and watch out for anything suspicious. You're perfectly safe, just think about singing in that beautiful angelic voice of yours babe' Blaine told him, pulling him into his arms and kissing his forehead. ' And if anyone does get past them, I'll throw myself in front of you' he added teasingly, groaning when Kurt jabbed him in the ribs, pulling away with a pout. ' Ow!'

' Don't even joke about that' Kurt grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his body away from his boyfriend. Blaine chuckled, poking Kurt in the arm to get his attention, his smile falling when Kurt didn't respond.

Kurt spent the rest of the ride ignoring Blaine's attempts of regaining his attention, restraining a smile, as his curly haired boyfriend's attempts got more and more desperate until he was making whining puppy noises in his ear. They arrived at the theatre on time and the rest of the boys laughed as Blaine scrambled after Kurt as he flounced off the bus, catching him round the waist and pulling him to his chest.

' Blaine! Let go, we're still in Ohio' Kurt gasped, trying to wriggle away from him, the other Warblers still laughing as they all jumped off the bus as well. Blaine growled low in his throat, and held him tighter.

' I don't care, stop ignoring me' he said, peppering the slender column of his throat with kisses.

' Blaine, stop…' Kurt trailed off, the breeze fluttering around them, causing him to gasp as he sniffed the air. A smell was on the air, a familiar smell that he couldn't quite put a name to. It swirled around him like a cold blanket, chilling him to the bones and freezing him to the spot, Blaine's arms going slack around him.

' Babe?'

It was like smelling a food from far away and not being able to place what the food was or where it was coming from. He couldn't tell if he liked it, nor where he had smelt it before. It may have been years ago, or days ago, but he remembered it from somewhere and that disturbed him, staggering against him. He took a step back, gasping when he felt Blaine still behind him.

' Babe, are you okay?'

' Yeah…fine, just…I smelt something…' Kurt whispered, biting his bottom lip. Blaine nodded.

' Me too, there are other wolves here, but it'll be…'

' No, there's something else…' Kurt trailed off again, looking around, spotting a tall boy with styled black hair, watching them. He looked familiar. ' Who's that?'

Blaine looked too, sighing with relief and offering a wave in greeting to the boy.

' That's just Jesse St. James, his territory lies near ours, he was there on your first Full Moon morning, he watched over you so he's a friend' he explained. Kurt leant closer into him, forgetting his previous anxiety and eyeing the boy as he turned away and heading inside. ' He must be here to watch, it's fine, come on babe'

But the smell wasn't Jesse St. James though, Kurt was sure of that. There was somebody else there. Somebody familiar.

* * *

><p>AN Ooh! Who's there? Find out next time!

And I will try to update sooner but I'm writing a novel at the moment and really into it! And all fans of Red Moonlight, I will keep going with that but I've sort of lost my train of thought for it and all my notes, but as soon as I get back into it, I'll update! Which goes for Winter with the Warblers as well!

As for Prince Charming fans! The sequel will be up soon! I've already written the first chapter but I want to get a few written before I unleash it upon you all! Any one who hasn't read Prince Charming! Read it! I insist!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


End file.
